Child of a Hero
by Ivana Silver
Summary: 20 Jahre nach Helden des Olymps ziehen die Familien Jackson und Grace samt Kindern zusammen von Neu-Rom in eine kleine Stadt in der Nähe von San Francisco. Wie ergeht es den Kindern, die ihre gesamte Kindheit in den Camps verbracht haben, in der sterblichen Welt und was für Abenteuer müssen sie überstehen? (Spielt aus der Sicht der Kinder (OC); Percabeth, Jiper)
1. Kapitel 1

Ein ganz normaler Schultag

Laura

* * *

Alles begann an einem typischen Montagmorgen. Naja, es war nicht irgendein Montagmorgen, sondern der erste Montag nach den Ferien und wie immer nach den Sommerferien, verschlief ich und so kam es, dass ich nicht bemerkte, dass in dem leerstehenden Haus gegenüber Licht brannte und ein alter, blauer Geländewagen vor der Tür stand, weil ich im Stress war. Ich kam ohne vernünftiges Frühstück zwanzig Minuten vor Unterrichtsbeginn an der Schule an, weil ausgerechnet heute natürlich super Verkehr sein musste und die zusätzlichen zwanzig Minuten Wartezeit vor Ampeln und sonstigen Verkehrsbehinderungen für Fahrradfahrer natürlich heute mal frei hatten.

Genervt schob ich also mein Fahrrad zum Ständer und schloss es ab. Wie immer nach den Ferien musterte ich verschlafen das verrostete alte Schild, das die Schule als unsereauswies. Ich trottete ins innere des Schulgebäudes und holte mir beim Sekretariat meinen Stundenplan ab. Toll, erste Stunde Mathe. Warum auch nicht? Noch mieser gelaunt, als vorher machte ich mich zu meinem Raum auf. Ich hatte offenbar doch Glück, denn vor dem Raum standen meine Freunde Julian und Kara.

„Mensch, du bist pünktlich Laura!", freute sich Kara und umarmte mich.

Ich verdrehte nur die Augen und erzählte ihr von meinem miesen Tag.

„Das ist bitter", kommentierte Julian am Schluss.

Kara und ich warfen ihm einen unserer berühmten „Ach-ne!"-Blicke zu und er zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

„Wer ist das denn?", fragte Julian plötzlich und ich folgte seinem Blick.

An der Wand lehnten zwei Jugendliche, ein Junge und ein Mädchen.

Das Mädchen hatte Augen, die ständig die Farbe zu wechseln schienen und schokoladenbraune Haare, die sie zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Ihre Haut hatte einen hellen Teint, war aber nicht blass.

Der Junge war sonnengebräunt, schwarzhaarig und hatte intensive meergrüne Augen. Die Beiden unterhielten sich leise und, und das war nämlich das komische, ich hatte sie hier noch nie zuvor gesehen. Julian richtete sich auf und ging auf sie zu. Kara und ich folgten ihm.

„Hi, seid ihr neu hier?", fragte Kara freundlich.

Sie nickten.

„Ich bin Kara und das sind meine Freunde Laura und Julian", machte sie unbeirrt weiter.

„Reyna und das ist Charlie", meinte das Mädchen, Reyna, und hob die Hand.

Julians Blick glitt unauffällig zu Charlie, aber Reyna bemerkte es.

„Charlie ist morgens oft ein wenig abwesend", grinste Reyna und knuffte Charlie kurz in die Seite.

„Was?", fragte dieser verwirrt.

„Was war es diesmal?", Reyna grinste noch breiter.

„Ich hab nur darüber nachgedacht, was die sechsundsiebzigste Stelle von Wurzel Zwei ist", seufzte er.

„Mhm, vielleicht fragst du heute Nachmittag einfach deine Mom", meinte Reyna gespielt nachdenklich, „So und jetzt mal ehrlich, woran hast du gedacht?"

Charlie lachte: „Ich hab mich gefragt, ob Mom mich heute surfen lässt, obwohl Schule ist."

„Bestimmt und wenn nicht, legt dein Dad bestimmt sein Veto ein", beruhigt Reyna ihn.

„Du surfst?", fragte Julian überrascht.

Er surfte ebenfalls und brauchte noch einen ‚Surfkumpel', weil Kara und ich so gut wie keine Ahnung davon hatten.

„Ja, schon seit ich laufen kann", sinniert Charlie.

„Cool, vielleicht können wir ja mal zusammen surfen", schlug Julian begeistert vor.

„Vielleicht", meinte Charlie achselzuckend.

In diesem Moment kam unser Mathelehrer Mr James um die Ecke und schloss die Tür auf, um uns in die Folterkammer, Verzeihung, den Unterrichtsraum zu lassen. Wir drei setzen uns wie üblich nebeneinander ans Fenster. Ich lies den Blick durch die Gruppe von Schülern schweifen und bemerkte, dass sich Reyna und Charlie nebeneinander nahe der Tür hingesetzt hatten.

„Wie ich sehe haben wir zwei neue Gesichter in unserer Klasse", fing Mr James an und fixierte Reyna und Charlie, „Würdet ihr euch vorstellen? Ihr könnt auch sitzen bleiben."

„Okay, ähm, Hi, ich bin Charlie Jackson", fing Charlie an.

„Und ich bin Reyna Grace", machte Reyna weiter.

Verschiedene Nachnamen also. Ich hatte die Beiden für Geschwister gehalten.

„Seid ihr irgendwie verwandt oder so?", fragte Jim laut.

„Unsere Väter sind Cousins und wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen", antwortete Reyna.

„Warum seid ihr hergezogen?", fragte Jim weiter.

„Wegen dem Job meines Dads", meinte Charlie.

„Und was arbeitet der?", fragte nun Hannah.

„Er ist Meeresforscher", seufzte Charlie und warf Reyna einen genervten Blick zu.

„Oh, okay", murmelte Hannah verlegen.

„Und was hat das mit dir zu tun, Reyna? Ich meine, wenn seine Familie umziehen muss, muss deine ja nicht mit", stellte Henry fest.

„Meine Eltern wollten sowieso schon lange umziehen und da sie flexible Jobs haben, war das kein Problem", erklärte Reyna.

„Nun, da das nun geklärt worden ist, wie waren eure Ferien?", fragte Mr James.

Ein paar hoben die Hand und wir verbrachten den Rest der Doppelstunde damit, auszutauschen, was wir in den Ferien gemacht hatten.

Die nächste Stunde hatte ich Geschichte, genau wie Reyna und Charlie. Wir hatten Mrs McHagon abbekommen, die uns sofort in der allerersten Stunde mit Unterricht plagte.

„Wir werden als erstes Unterrichtsthema dieses Jahr die Überquerung der Alpen Hannibals durchnehmen", verkündete sie freudestrahlend, „Wer kann mir etwas dazu erzählen?"

Charlie und Reyna hoben bei die Hand.

„Ja, äh?", Mrs McHagon deutete auf Charlie.

„Charlie. Der karthagische Feldherr Hannibal überquerte im zweiten punischen Krieg 218 v. Chr. mit 50.000 Soldaten, 9000 Reitern, manchmal werden auch 25.000 Soldaten und 12.000 Reiter angegeben, und 37 Kriegselefanten die Alpen. Er startete von Karthago, um einem Angriff der Römer auf Spanien und Nordafrika zuvorzukommen. Sein Widersacher war der römische Konsul Publius Cornelius Scipio. Trotz deutlicher Unterzahl schaffte es Hannibal mit seinem geschwächten Heer Scipio zu schlagen. Auch die darauffolgenden Schlachten konnte Hannibal für sich entscheiden. Der zweite punische Krieg war eine peinliche Niederlage der Römer", schloss er.

„Sehr gut, Charlie", lobte ein verblüffte Mrs McHagon.

Charlie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und förderte aus seinem Rucksack ein teuer aussehendes, dickes Notizbuch hervor. Es hatte einen marineblauen Umschlag, der mit feinen grauen Linien überzogen war. Auf dem Deckel stand etwas, aber ich konnte nicht lesen was, weil es nicht unser Alphabet war. Charlie murmelte etwas und öffnete dann das Buch. Es hatte dicke Seiten aus Pergament und war mit ähnlichen Schriftzeichen bedeckt wie der Titel. Auf der ersten Seite konnte ich ein Foto erkennen. Es zeigte fünf Personen: Eine blonde Frau, einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der wie eine ältere Version von Charlie aussah, Charlie selbst mit vielleicht zwölf Jahren, ein blondes und ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen, die gleich alt wirkten. Charlie blätterte etwa zur Mitte des Buches, wo die Schrift endete und holte einen teuer aussehenden Füller heraus, der ebenfalls das Muster des Buches hatte. Er fing an die Seite mit den komischen Schriftzeichen zu füllen, lauschte aber trotzdem noch dem Unterricht und konnte jede Frage richtig beantworten, die Mrs McHagon ihm stellte.

Am Ende der Stunde verließ er mit Reyna in Windeseile den Raum und ich sah ihn erst nach einer langweiligen Doppelstunde Englisch in Latein wieder. Unser Lehrer war Mr Kamon. Er hatte die Angewohnheit, seinen Unterricht zu machen, egal welcher Tag war oder was davor passiert war und so natürlich auch nach den Sommerferien.

Er ging nicht mal auf Reyna und Charlie ein. Wir mussten wie immer einen lateinischen Text ins Englische übersetzen und ihn dann abgeben. Eigentlich mochte ich Latein, aber direkt nach den Sommerferien hatte ich keine Lust mich durch Homers Odyssee zu quälen. Der Text war eineinhalb Seiten lang und normalerweise bekamen wir ihn auch als Hausaufgabe auf, aber ich war mir meinem Status als schnellste Übersetzerin in Latein, ich war nämlich immer schon vor Stundenende fertig, später doch nicht mehr so sicher, denn Reyna und auch Charlie gaben ihre fertigen Übersetzungen nach einer Viertelstunde ab.

Mr Kamon las sich beide Texte sichtlich verwirrt mindestens drei mal durch, um dann vor der ganzen Klasse stotternd zu verkünden, dass sie fehlerfrei waren. Charlie und Reyna tauschten daraufhin verschwörerische Blicke aus und grinsten.

„Wie soll man das denn übersetzen?", stöhnte Kara, die wirklich grottenschlecht in Latein war und es glaube ich nur mit zuliebe noch nicht abgewählt hatte. Ich packte kurz vor Ende der Stunde meine Sachen und schaffte es tatsächlich Charlie und Reyna vor dem Raum abzupassen.

„Was glaubst du will sie von uns?", flüsterte Charlie Reyna gut hörbar zu.

„Vielleicht will sie wissen, warum wir so umwerfend gut aussehend?", grinste Reyna.

„Du verbringst eindeutig zu viel Zeit mit Leo!", stellte Charlie fest.

Ein Brummen seitens Reyna war die Antwort.

„Wie habt ihr das gemacht?", fragte ich.

„Naja, also du bewegst deinen Mund und dann benutzt du deine Stimmbänder und dann...", Charlie grinste mich frech an.

„Nicht das Sprechen, das in Latein. Wie konntet ihr das so schnell übersetzen?", fragte ich entnervt.

„Wir haben die Odyssee schon mit zehn übersetzt, Laura. Das war für uns nichts neues, außerdem können wir sie auswendig und das Ende ist sowieso bekannt", stöhnte Reyna.

„Wieso konntet ihr die Odyssee schon mit zehn übersetzen?", wunderte ich mich.

„Familiengeheimnis", lächelte Reyna und sie und Charlie zogen in Richtung Mensa, schließlich war Mittagspause.

Ich starrte ihnen noch eine ganze Weile verwirrt nach, bis mich Kara aus meiner Starre riss: „Willst du noch lange so rumstehen? Ich hab nämlich Hunger!"

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und folgte immer noch in Gedanken meiner Freundin zur Mensa.

Da ich reichlich lange Löcher in die Luft gestarrt hatte, war die Mensa schon so gut wie voll und Kara, Julian und ich beschlossen, uns nach draußen zu setzen. Es war wie immer im Spätsommer angenehm warm draußen und heute schien sogar die Sonne. Wir ließen uns mit unserem Essen bei den Bäumen nieder und beobachteten die Sportler, die gerade Lauftraining hatten. Matt, einer meiner Mitschüler schnaufte mit hochrotem Kopf an uns vorbei.

„Gib Gas Matt!", feuerte Kara ihn scherzhaft an, aber Matt schien tatsächlich noch einmal schneller zu werden.

Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er und Kara mal ineinander verliebt waren, was keiner der Beiden je zugegeben hatte. Das war schon längst vorbei, doch Kara hatte immer noch eine andere Wirkung auf Matt.

Ich lies meinen Blick über unseren kleinen Schulhof wandern und entdeckte Reyna und Charlie, die nebeneinander auf dem Rasen saßen. Beide aßen Sandwiches, wobei das von Charlie irgendwie komisch aussah, denn es hatte einen blauen Belag.

„Bist schon mit Latein fertig, Laura?", fragte Kara mich.

„Warum fragst du das eigentlich noch?", murrte Julian, „Sie ist immer mit Latein fertig."

„Stimmt, also kannst du mir helfen?", Kara setzte ihren Hundeblick auf und so verbrachte ich die Mittagspause damit, Kara mit Latein zu helfen.

Am ersten Schultag nach den Sommerferien hat die ganze Schule nach der siebten Stunde frei und so musste ich mich nur noch durch eine langweilige Biostunde quälen bevor ich nach Hause fahren konnte. Auf dem Parkplatz der Schule sah ich schon wieder Charlie und Reyna. Ich schloss mein Fahrrad auf und schob es an ihnen vorbei. Kara und Julian gingen neben mir her.

„Hey Charlie, auf wen wartete ihr?", fragte ich ihn.

„Auf unsere Geschwister", brummte dieser. Drei Jugendliche kamen auf uns zu.

„Mensch Charlie, musst du so versteckt parken?", rief ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen ihm zu.

„Hier sind wir doch heute morgen auch ausgestiegen", wunderte er sich.

Das Mädchen zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stieg mit den anderen Beiden in den Wagen ein, während Charlie sich kopfschüttelnd hinters Steuer setzte. Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Freunden und fuhr nach Hause. Dort erwartete mich ein Buch und mein weiches Bett, was meine Laune erstaunlich hob. Abends ging ich noch am Strand joggen, wo mich eine kleine Überraschung erwartete.


	2. Kapitel 2

Ein Ausritt am Abend

Charlie

* * *

Ich lehnte an unserem alten, blauen Geländewagen und wartete auf Zoë, Silena und Tristan. Reyna saß schon auf dem Beifahrersitz und schaute gelangweilt aus dem Fenster.

„Hey Charlie, auf wen wartet ihr?", rief jemand und ich entdeckte Laura, die ihr Fahrrad an uns vorbei schob.

„Auf unsere Geschwister", meinte ich nur.

Just in diesem Moment kamen die Drei auf uns zu.

„Mensch Charlie, musst du so versteckt parken?", rief Silena.

„Hier sind wir doch heute morgen auch ausgestiegen", wunderte ich mich.

Silena zuckte nur mit den Schulter und stieg mit Zoë und Tristan in den Wagen, während ich mich kopfschüttelnd hinters Steuer setzte. Obwohl ich die Aussicht auf ein Mittagessen vom weltbesten Koch der Welt, alias mein Dad, hatte, hatte meine Laune ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht. Auf eine normale High School zu gehen war doch schwerer als gedacht, schließlich war ich vorher auf der Julius High in Camp Jupiter. Als ich die Haustür aufmachte schlug mit der Geruch von Dads Nudelauflauf entgegen, der, und dafür würde ich Wetten abschließen, blau sein würde.

Ich hatte, natürlich, recht, und so saßen Mom, Dad, Silena, Zoë, Onkel Jason, Tante Piper, Tristan, Reyna und ich beim Essen und Mom schwärmte von ihrem neusten Projekt.

„ … und vorne habe ich dann zehn Säulen eingebaut, die halbkreisförmig vor dem Eingang stehen. Und dann ...", so ging es das ganze Essen lang, aber das war okay, denn es war normal und gab mit ein Gefühl von Heimat, dass ich seit unserem Umzug nicht mehr hatte.

„Sag mal, Charlie, hast du Lust gleich noch ein bisschen auszureiten?", fragte Dad mich flüsternd, „Wir könnten auch surfen gehen."

„Das wäre toll, ich bin schon ewig nicht mehr auf Deep geritten", freute ich mich.

Poseidon hatte unserer Familie kurz nach meiner Geburt ein paar Pferde geschenkt, die genauso lange leben würden wie wir. Silena und Zoë hatten zu ihrer Geburt ebenfalls je eines bekommen und für Freunde und Verwandte besaßen wir noch ein Gästepferd. Sie lebten in einem als Gartenschuppen getarnten Stall hinterm Haus, der mit den Koppeln im Camp verbunden war.

Nach dem Essen, den Hausaufgaben und dem Kampftraining gingen Dad und ich zu unseren Pferden.

Dads Stute war weiß und er hatte sie Wave getauft. Mein Hengst hatte ein so schwarzes Fell, dass es fast dunkelblau wirkte, weswegen ich ihn Deep Ocean, kurz Deep, genannt hatte.

Wie immer ritten wir ohne Sattel und preschten den Strand entlang. Dad turnte auf Wave herum und ich selbst ritt im Handstand, als ich eine Person weiter vor uns entdeckte, die am Strand joggte.

„Dad, reit mal langsamer!", brüllte ich, „Da ist jemand."

„Okay", rief er zurück und parierte Wave durch.

Ich holte ihn ein, bevor auch ich in den Schritt wechselte.

„Ich würde sagen unentschieden", grinste ich.

„Klar, Kumpel und ich bin Zeus", schnaubte Dad belustigt.

Ich schnappte gespielt überrascht nach Luft: „Warum hast du mir das nie gesagt?!"

Dad boxte mich leicht in die Schulter und grinste. Wir hatten die Joggerin erreicht und ich hatte sie als Laura identifiziert, die uns mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Hey Laura", grüßte ich sie.

„He – Hey Charlie", stotterte sie, „Bist du gerade im Handstand hier her galoppiert?"

„Ja, bin ich, wieso? Ist das etwa verboten?", grinste ich.

„Äh, nein, es ist nur, also ...", Laura schien sich nicht sicher zu sein, was sie sagen wollte.

„Ich glaube, ich lass euch allein", stellte Dad fest und ich wollte schon protestieren, aber Dad war schon weg.

„Wo hast du so gut reiten gelernt?", fragte Laura.

„Mein Dad hat es mit beigebracht", meinte ich und stieg ab.

„Ist das dein Pferd?", fragte sie und zeigte auf Deep.

„Ja, das ist Deep", stellte ich vor. Darf sie dich streicheln?, fragte ich ihn. Wenn sie will, kam es von mit aus, gab Deep zurück.

„Du kannst ihn gerne streicheln", bot ich an und Deep entwich ein Schnauben.

Laura streckte tatsächlich die Hand aus und fing an Deep Nase zu streicheln.

„Wie lange reitest du schon?", fragte sie mich.

„Seit ich denken kann", antwortete ich.

„War das dein Dad auf dem anderen Pferd?", fragte sie weiter.

„Ja – sag mal wird das ein Interview oder so?", stichelte ich.

„Ich – nein, also ich bin ...", sie sah mich hilfesuchend an und ich lachte.

„Schon gut, war nur ein Spaß. Joggst du jeden Abend?", fragte ich sie.

„So gut wie, manchmal hab ich was zu tun aber eigentlich schon und du? Reitest du immer um diese Uhrzeit?", fragte sie.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, manchmal auch früher oder später. Je nachdem, wie es gerade passt", meinte ich.

Laura warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und sagte: „Ich sollte gehen, es ist schon ziemlich spät und ich muss noch mit meinem Hund raus."

„Ist gut", meinte ich und stieg wieder auf Deep, „Wo musst du hin?"

„Main Street 45", antwortete sie und ich stützte.

„Hey, wir sind Nachbarn", meinte ich.

„Wo wohnst du denn?" „Main Street 46", erzählte ich.

„In dem riesigen Haus?", wunderte sich Laura.

„Wir sind immerhin zu neunt", verteidigte ich mich.

„Du hast sechs Geschwister?", fragte sie.

„Nein, wie wohnen zusammen mit Reynas Eltern und ihrem Bruder und ich hab zwei kleine Schwestern", lachte ich, „Die sind mir genug."

„Ach so", murmelte Reyna.

Wir waren bei unserem Garten angekommen und Laura ging durch einen kleinen Pfad zu ihrem Haus, während ich Deep wieder in den Stall brachte.

Als ich ins Wohnzimmer kam, sah ich Mum, Dad, Jason und Piper auf den Sofas sitzen. Piper quietschte, als sie mich sah und ich ahnte schlimmes.

„Was hast du ihr erzählt?", fragte ich Dad.

Der lachte nur und überließ mich Piper.

„Und wie heißt sie? Sieht sie gut aus? Worüber habt ihr geredet?", fing sie an.

Manchmal kommen bei ihr die Aphroditegene durch und danach tut ihr das immer furchtbar leid.

„Laura, vielleicht, über alles mögliche", antwortete ich und floh in mein Zimmer, während ich die Erwachsenen lachen hörte. Von meinem Zimmer aus konnte ich auf Nummer 45 gucken und sah, dass in dem Zimmer gegenüber von mir Licht brannte und Laura am Fenster saß und las.

„Von wegen Hund", lächelte ich, obwohl ich mir das schon fast gedacht hatte.

Am nächsten Tag musste ich natürlich wieder früh raus und quälte mich aus dem Bett. Das Haus war erfüllt von dem Geruch von Speck, Eiern und Toast.

Es ist schon praktisch, wenn man einen Vater hat, der von zu Hause aus arbeitet und so gut kochen kann. Die Schule verlief genauso wie am Vortag und ich kam um halb vier nach Hause.

Dann machte ich Hausaufgaben und übte danach mit Reyna Schwert- und Nahkampf. Dad beobachtete uns zwischendurch und kommentiert, aber nach jahrelangem Training gab es nichts mehr, dass erwähnenswert gewesen wäre, außer, dass ich Reyna fast geköpft hätte, aber auch nur fast. Als wir wieder nach oben kamen, sah ich, dass Dad am Küchentisch saß und Daten auswertete und Piper über eine IM mit Hazel redete.

„Ich muss weg, Pipes. Wir sehen uns", verabschiedete Hazel sich und die IM verschwand.

Ich lies mich auf einen der Sessel fallen und Piper sah auf.

„Hey Charlie, ich wollte mich bei dir noch für meinen Aussetzer gestern Abend entschuldigen", fing sie an.

„Schon gut, ich kenne das ja", meinte ich nur.

„Wie läuft es in der Praxis?", fragte ich sie stattdessen. Piper war Psychologin und hatte im nächsten größeren Ort eine eigene Praxis.

„Super, wir machen Fortschritte mit Patienten und die letzten Umbauarbeiten sind auch abgeschlossen", erzählte sie, froh über den Themenwechsel, „Wie ist es eigentlich in der Schule gelaufen?"

„Ganz gut, aber es ist anders. Ich musste wirklich aufpassen, dass ich mich beim Schwimmen nicht verplappert hab, aber sonst", erzählte ich.

„Das ist schwer. Aber du kannst froh sein, dass du weißt was du bist. Dad hat mich damals von einer Schule zur nächsten geschickt, bis ich auf die Wüstenschule kam", meinte sie.

„Wo die Kids die Tiere sind", lachte ich. Jason, Leo und sie selbst hatten uns die Schule oft genug geschildert. Piper lächelte.


	3. Kapitel 3

Nachbarschaftsessen mit Folgen

Laura

* * *

„Mom ich bin wieder zu Hause!", rief ich, als ich nach der Schule wieder nach Hause kam.

„Ich bin in der Küche, Laura", antwortete sie mir.

Ich zog meine Jacke und meine Schuhe aus und ging zu meiner Mom in die Küche. Sie saß am Küchentisch und schrieb etwas auf ihrem Laptop.

„Was machst du da?", fragte ich sie, während ich mir einen Apfel aus der Obstschale nahm.

„Ich hab nur kurz einen Namen gegoogelt", meinte sie und fuhr den PC herunter, „Die neuen Nachbarn haben uns für heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen", erzählte sie.

„Wirklich?!", fragte ich, „Wann sollen wir da sein?"

„Gegen sechs. Sie meinten, dass zwei ihrer Kinder in deiner Stufe sind. Du hast mir gar nicht erzählt, dass ihr zwei Neue habt", sie sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Oh, hab ich ganz vergessen. Ja, Charlie und Reyna sind in ein paar von meinen Kursen", sagte ich schnell.

„Sind sie nett?", Mom sah mich besorgt an.

„Ja, total. Ich hab Charlie und seinen Vater gestern beim joggen am Strand getroffen und auch sonst scheinen sie richtig nett zu sein", Mom schien sich zu entspannen.

Sie wird immer schnell nervös, wenn ich ihr etwas nicht erzähle und macht sich unnötige Sorgen.

„Das Haus ist ja ziemlich groß. Weißt du wie viele dort wohnen?", fragte Mom mich.

„Charlie erzählte gestern, sie wären zu neunt. Seine Eltern, er, seine beiden Schwestern, sein Onkel, seine Tante, Reyna und deren jüngerer Bruder", zählte ich auf.

„Zu neunt?! Wow, eine richtige Großfamilie", staunte sie.

„Scheinbar. Sie haben in der Schule erzählt, dass ihre Väter fast wie Brüder sind, aber eigentlich sind die nur Cousins", erzählte ich weiter.

„Interessant", murmelte Mom.

„Wen hast du denn gegoogelt?", fragte ich sie.

„Mr. Jackson, mir kam der Name bekannt vor", sie lächelte leicht.

„Und kanntest du ihn?", fragte ich.

„Den Namen", Mom zuckte mit den Schultern, „Ein Bericht im Fernseher."

Ich schaute auf die Uhr und stutzte. Mom und ich hatten tatsächlich fast eine Stunde lang geredet.

„Ich geh nach oben und mach Hausaufgaben", verkündete ich und ging in mein Zimmer.

Dort setzte ich mich vor mein Fenster auf die Gepolsterte Fensterbank und fing an Matheaufgaben zu lösen. Nach einer halben Stunde war ich auch damit fertig und sah gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster, als ich Charlie entdeckte, der in seinem Zimmer war und _etwas_ machte. War das Karate? Nein, es sah eher aus, wie Fechten ohne Degen, aber wieso sollte man das machen? Ich sah wieder hinüber und entdeckte, dass Charlie mich entdeckt und sein Fenster geöffnet hatte. Ich schob meins ebenfalls hoch.

„Was machst du das für komische Verrenkungen?", rief ich ihm zu.

„Trockenübungen für Fechten", rief er zurück.

Ich nickte als Zeichen, dass ich ihn verstanden hatte. Dann fiel mit ein, dass ich noch duschen sollte, schließlich hatte ich heute Tanzen gehabt und es war heiß draußen.

„Ich muss los!", schrie ich zu ihm rüber, schloss das Fenster und flitzte ins Bad.

Die Dusche tat gut und als ich danach in mein Zimmer kam, stand meine Mom vor mir. Sie hielt ein Sommerkleid in der Hand, dass einen hellen Grünton besaß.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du das gleich anziehst?", fragte sie mich.

Ich nickte, schnappte mir das Kleid und scheuchte sie aus dem Zimmer, um mich umzuziehen. Danach machte ich mir die Haare und schminkte mich leicht. Wirklich nur ganz leicht, sodass es kaum auffiel. Ich ging ins Erdgeschoss und fand dort meine Mom vor, die sich ebenfalls leicht schick gemacht hatte.

Als wir klopften, öffneten Charlies Schwestern die Tür. Auf den ersten Blick würde man nicht erkennen, dass sie sich ähnelten, aber auf den Zweiten sah man, dass sie exakt die selbe Figur und die selben Gesichtszüge hatten, weswegen ich von Zwillingen ausging. Sie hatten nur unterschiedliche Haar- und Augenfarben. Die Rechte war schwarzhaarig und hatte sturmgraue Augen und die Linke war blond und hatte die gleiche Augenfarbe wie Charlie, meergrün.

„Hi, ich bin Zoë und das ist meine Schwester Silena", stellte sich die Blonde vor.

„Okay, schön euch kennenzulernen, ich bin Elena und das ist meine Tochter Laura", stellte Mom uns vor.

Die Beiden führten uns in ein großes Esszimmer, wo Charlie, Reyna, Mr. Jackson, der Junge, der mit Zoë und Silena zum Auto gekommen war und noch drei andere Erwachsene saßen. Auf dem Tisch stand schon das Essen.

Mom und ich setzten uns hin und eine blonde Frau, die ich für Charlies Mom hielt, fing an zu sprechen: „Hi, mein Name ist Annabeth Jackson, das ist mein Mann Percy und mein Sohn Charlie. Ich glaube meine Töchter haben sich schon vorgestellt?", Mom nickte.

„Ich bin Jason Grace und das sind meine Frau Piper, meine Tochter Reyna und mein Sohn Tristan", fuhr ein blonder Mann fort.

„Ich bin Elena Summers und das ist meine Tochter Laura", stellte Mom vor und fügte noch schnell hinzu, „ Einen Mr. Summers gibt es nicht."

„Okay, ich hab heute gekocht. Das sind ein vegetarischer Nudelauflauf, eine Steakplatte, verschiedenes Gemüse und Soße", erklärte Mr. Jackson. Mrs. Grace fing an allen etwas aufzutun und das typische Gerede beim Essen setzte ein.

„Noch etwas hiervon", „Oh, das ist aber lecker", solche Sachen halt. Im Laufe des Abends boten wir uns, das heißt die Erwachsenen, gegenseitig die Vornamen an und ich erfuhr z.B., dass sie früher in der Nähe der Berkeley Hills gewohnt hatten und nun hierher umgezogen waren, weil Mr Jackson hier Forschungen betrieb, Charlie professionell schwamm und das auf Landes und internationaler Ebene und das Mrs Grace eine Psychologiepraxis im nächsten Ort führte.

„Und was machen sie beruflich?", fragte Annabeth nun.

„Ich bin die Sekretärin des Bürgermeisters", antwortete sie.

„Dann werden wir wohl in Zukunft oft miteinander zu tun haben", lächelte Annabeth.

„Warum?", fragte Mom.

„Mein Architekturbüro wurde engagiert das Rathaus zu restaurieren", erzählte sie.

„Sie sind die geheimnisvolle Chefin von _Olympic Works_?", fragte Mom erstaunt.

„Naja, geheimnisvoll würde ich nicht sagen", lächelte Annabeth, „Ich war nur mit dem Umzug beschäftigt und deswegen hat mich mein Kollege Malcom vertreten."

„Ah, ja, ich habe mit ihm telefoniert", Mom probierte eins von den Steaks und musterte Annabeth. „Sie sind dann also auch die Architektin, die so gepriesen wird", stellte sie fest, „Ich will nicht unverschämt sein, aber sind ich hatte irgendwie jemanden erwartet, der, naja, älter ist. Mit mehr Erfahrung."

„Oh, das ist schon in Ordnung", meinte Annabeth, aber in ihren Augen blitzte kurz Wut auf, „Ich höre sowas oft, aber seien sie versichert, ich weiß was ich tue."

„So meinte ich das auch nicht. Ich habe schließlich die Bilder ihrer Häuser gesehen", versuchte Mom ihren Fehler wieder gut zu machen, was ihr auch gut gelang, „Sagen sie Jason, was machen sie beruflich?", fragte Mom nun.

„Ich bin Polizist bei der Mordkommission", erwiderte er.

„Dad macht sie alle dingfest!", behauptete Tristan stolz und der Rest des Tisches verdrehte nur die Augen.

Die fröhliche Runde wurde abrupt durch das Klingeln eines Telefons unterbrochen und alle sahen sich irritiert nach der Quelle um, bis Mr Jackson sein Handy herausholte und annahm.

„Will, was ist?", fragte er. Die Person, vermutlich Will, sprach nun und Percy wurde kreidebleich.

„Ja, okay. Beruhige dich, ja? Sind Reyna oder Hazel in der Nähe? … Ja, ich komme natürlich … Wir helfen, er wird einen Grund haben … Bis später", Percy legte auf und blickte Jason an.

„Das war Will. Nico ist weg", verkündete er und alle, außer Mom und ich, erstarrten augenblicklich.

„Wir müssen zu ihnen", stellte Piper fest.

„Jason und ich gehen", beschloss Percy. „Tut mir wirklich leid, aber das ist wichtig. Könnten wir an dieser Stelle abbrechen?", fragte Annabeth uns und Mom nickte verständnisvoll.

„Sicher. Es war wirklich lecker und schön. Wir sehen uns bestimmt noch mal", und dann gingen wir.

Zu Hause saß ich am Fenster, was mein absoluter Lieblingsplatz war (Noch mehr, seit im Haus gegenüber jemand lebte).

Ich sah Charlie in seinem Zimmer, er hielt Reyna im Arm, die ziemlich fertig aussah. Kurz darauf kamen auch die Zwillinge und Tristan rein, alle drei sahen aus, als wären sie den Tränen nahe. Dieser Nico musste ihnen sehr nahe stehen und sein Verschwinden musste schlimm für sie sein.

Als mir bewusst wurde, dass was ich gerade tat, kam ich mir falsch vor, wie ich da am Fenster saß und eine Familie bei einer so privaten Angelegenheit beobachtete. Kurz entschlossen stand ich auf, lies die Rollladen runter und ging ins Bett, doch die Szene wollte mir nicht aus dem Kopf gehen und ich träumte schließlich einen wirren Traum, in dem ich eine unscharfe Gestalt sah, die mit Nico angesprochen wurde und Charlie, der daneben stand und weinte.

Als ich am nächsten Tag sehr müde und sehr schlecht gelaunt zu Schule fuhr, ging mir das alles nicht mehr aus dem Kopf und ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich fast Taylor, einen Jungen aus der Stufe über mir, über den Haufen gerannt hätte, hätte Mr Peaman mich nicht aufgehalten. In der ersten Stunde, in der ich Geschichte hatte, fiel mir auf, dass sowohl Charlie als auch Reyna fehlten und in den Pausen begegnete ich kein einziges Mal Silena, Zoë oder Tristan. Kara und Julian fragten mich mehrmals, was denn heute mit mir los sei, aber ich sagte ihnen nicht, weil ich fand, dass Charlie und Reyna selbst entscheiden mussten, es zu erzählen und ich kein Recht dazu hatte.


	4. Kapitel 4

Sorge um Nico und Nachhilfe

Charlie

* * *

Ich war bei Hazel und Frank zu Hause. Dad und Jason hatten Nico hier hingebracht, nachdem Will angerufen hatte.

Nico hatte einen Notruf über ihren Emphatiklink abgesetzt, doch da Will zurzeit selber verletzt war, konnte er nicht helfen und hatte uns informiert. Wir waren alle gekommen, da wir sowieso vorhatten sie zu besuchen. Dad und Piper würden aber mit uns Kindern heute Abend wieder zurückfahren, während Mom und Jason halfen die Ursache zu finden.

Nico lag seit gestern Abend im Gästezimmer im Erdgeschoss und war bewusstlos. Wir hatten ihn bewusstlos und blutüberströmt tief im Wald hinter dem Haus gefunden. Mittlerweile hatte einer von Wills Geschwistern die Wunden zwar versorgt, aber aufwachen tat er nicht.

Ich konnte Dad ansehen, dass er sich sorgen um Nico machte, genau wie der Rest der Familie. Ich ging zum Wohnzimmer, wo sich alle versammelt hatten. Ich setzte mich zu Mom auf das Sofa und lehnte mich an sie.

„Erinnert ihr euch eigentlich noch an die ersten Worte, die ihr bewusst zu einander gesagt habt?", fragte Tristan gerade. Er hatte bis jetzt in einem Buch gelesen, das er nun aber zugeklappt hatte.

Piper nickte: „Zitat: 'Äh, ich weiß nicht'." Sie grinste.

„'Jason, alles in Ordnung bei dir?", zitierte Jason.

„Du sabberst im Schlaf", Dad lachte in sich hinein.

„Das hat Mom zu dir gesagt?", fragte Zoë ungläubig.

„Ich war zwölf!", verteidigte sich Mom, „aber ja, ich war eben verliebt."

„Kaum zu glauben", Silena knuffte Mom in die Seite.

Emily, Frank und Hazels Tochter kam mit Emerald, ihrem Labrador, herein und setzte sich zu uns.

„Mom meint, wenn ihr morgen wieder zur Schule wollt, solltet ihr langsam fahren", verkündete sie, während sie Emerald streichelte.

Dad sah auf seine Armbanduhr und stutzte.

„Du hast Recht, Emily. Ich schau noch kurz nach Neeks, dann fahren wir", beschloss er und ging.

Piper, Reyna, Tristan, Silena, Zoë und ich gingen schon in den Garten, wo Mrs O´Leary lag und alles interessiert beobachtete. Wir fünf kletterten auf ihren Rücken und warteten auf Dad. Er kam mit besorgter Miene aus dem Haus und setzte sich ebenfalls auf seinen Hund. Dann flüsterte er ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie setzte sich auf und sprang geradewegs in einen Baum, bzw. in seinen Schatten.

Ich hasse Schattenreisen. Es ist dunkel und gruselig und komisch. Ich kann das Gefühl gar nicht beschreiben, das man dabei bekommt, aber es ist unschön. Wir kamen in unserem Garten wieder raus und Dad schrumpfte Mrs O´Leary auf eine normale Hundegröße. Hazel hatte sie mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass man das machen konnte. Ich beschloss rüber zu Laura zu gehen und zu fragen, ob wir Hausaufgaben aufhatten.

Als ich klopfte öffnete erst niemand. Gerade als ich das zweite Mal die Hand hob, schwang sie nach innen auf.

„Hey Charlie", begrüßte Laura mich.

„Hi Laura, ich wolle fragen, ob wir Hausaufgaben aufbekommen haben?", fragte ich sie.

„Ähm nein, aber wir haben in Sport ein neues Thema angefangen und in Mathe auch", erzählte sie.

„Oh, okay und was?"

„Selbstverteidigung und Lösung von Gleichungssystemen."

Ich lachte und erntete von Laura einen verwirrten Blick.

„Ich mache Selbstverteidigung seit ich klein bin und Lösung von Gleichungssystemen haben wir in meiner alten Schule schon gemacht", erklärte ich achselzuckend.

„Glückspilz, Mathe war noch nie meine Stärke", seufzte sie.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir Nachhilfe geben", bot ich, selbstlos wie war, an.

„Das würdest du tun?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Warum nicht. Wir können sogar sofort anfangen, wenn du willst", meinte ich.

Sie öffnete die Tür etwas weiter und lies mich rein. Dann führte sie mich hoch in ihr Zimmer. Das Haus war wie eine kleinere Version von unserem, nur dass es weniger Räume hatte.

„Was ich noch fragen wollte, warum wart ihr nicht da?", fragte Laura.

„Mein Onkel, Nico, war verletzt als wir ihn gefunden haben und da auf unsere Familie schon des öfteren Anschläge verübt wurden, hielten unsere Eltern es für besser, wenn wir alle an einem Ort wären", ich wollte Laura ungern anlügen, aber ich konnte ihr schlecht erzählen das uns Monster der griechischen Mythologie jagten.

Für diese Erklärung erhielt ich einen erstaunten und ungläubigen Blick von ihr, den ich mit einer Handbewegung abtat und so jede weitere Frage zunichte machte.

Wir gingen in ihr Zimmer und sie gab mir ihr Mathebuch. Schritt für Schritt erklärte ich ihr das Thema und so ungefähr zwei Stunden, zahlreiche Flachwitze und Lachanfälle später hatte sie es verstanden.

„Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass das hier die reinste Folter ist", stöhnte ich.

„Stell dich nicht so an!", sie boxte mir spielerisch gegen die Schulter, „Aber du hast ein Wunder vollbracht: Ich habe Mathe verstanden."

Ich lachte und blickte auf die Uhr.

„Ich sollte langsam nach Hause. Es gibt gleich Essen", meinte ich und stand auf.

„Ach Charlie", fragte Laura, während sie aufstand.

„Was denn?", fragte ich.

„Kommt deine Familie irgendwie aus dem Ausland?", fragte sie.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Ähm, in Latein, also, da, äh, hab ich gesehen, wie du in dieses Buch geschrieben hast", druckste sie herum.

„Oh, ach so. Ja, meine Großeltern sind Griechen und da ich mit ihnen aufgewachsen bin, kann ich es auch", ich fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Oh, ich mir schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen. Bis morgen", verabschiedete sie mich und ich ging nach Hause.

„Hi Charlie", begrüßte Zoë mich, „Du solltest aufpassen, Dad hat schlechte Laune."

Ich nickt ihr dankend zu. Dad stand wie jeden Abend am Herd und kochte. Piper saß daneben und schnitt Gemüse klein.

„Hi Charlie, ich dachte du wolltest nur nach den Hausaufgaben fragen?", begrüßte Piper mich.

„Äh, ja, ich hab Laura noch Mathe erklärt, weil sie es nicht verstanden hat", stammelte ich.

„Du fehlst, erklärst ihr aber den Stoff, interessant", murmelte Piper.

„Wir hatten das Thema halt schon!", verteidigte ich mich, „Ich bin auf meinem Zimmer, in Ordnung?"

Ich wandte mich schon zum Gehen, als Dad sagte: „Charles, warte kurz."

Ich zuckte zusammen, als Dad meinen richtigen Namen sagte.

„Was ist denn, Dad?"

„Versprich mir, dass du auf die anderen aufpasst, okay?", fragte er mich.

„Versprochen Dad", dann ging ich nach Oben.

Auf dem Boden meines Zimmers lagen noch immer die Decken von gestern, als die anderen hier geschlafen hatten.

Wir alle hatten Angst um Nico gehabt, schließlich verschwand er nie ohne Bescheid zu sagen, zumindest jetzt nicht mehr, nicht seit er und Will Marie und Bianca, zwei Töchter des Thanatos, adoptiert hatten. Sie waren Zwillinge und noch als Babys von ihrem Dad ins Camp gebracht worden, weil ihre Mutter ihre Geburt nicht überlebt hatte. Nico und Will hatten sie kurz darauf adoptiert.

Ich zog mich um und stieg ins Bett. Ich freute mich auf den erholsamen Schlaf, doch meine Träume machten mir mal wieder einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Ich hatte Albträume von Szenarios, die in möglicher Zukunft passieren könnten und von Verletzungen in der Vergangenheit. Als ich am nächsten Morgen auf stand und ins Bad ging, erblickte ich einen Zombie, aber nach einer kalten Dusche sah ich zum Glück wie neu geboren aus, obwohl ich mich nicht so fühlte. Ich zog mich an und machte mich bereit für den Horror namens Schule.


	5. Kapitel 5

Ausreden und einige andere Verdrehungen

Reyna

* * *

Ich wartete mit Zoë und Charlie auf Tristan und Silena, während ich schon auf dem Beifahrersitz des blauen Geländewagens saß, den Charlie von der ganzen Familie zum sechzehnten Geburtstag bekommen hatte. Es wurmte mich, dass er fahren konnte und ich nicht, weil er drei Monate älter war als ich.

Endlich kamen die beiden aus dem Haus und stiegen gerade ein, während ich Laura beobachtete, die mit dem Fahrrad zur Schule fuhr. Sie musste bei diesem miesen Wetter (es regnete in Stömen) mit Fahrrad fahren. Die Ärmste.

Wir fuhren auf den Parkplatz der, im Vergleich zur Julius High, winzigen High School und stiegen aus. Ich ging mit Charlie zum Biologieraum und lehnte mich neben ihm an die Wand. Ich entdeckte Julian und Kara, die gerade zusammen mit Laura den Gang betraten.

Als Laura uns ebenfalls bemerkte, kam sie auf uns zu und lächelte uns an.

„Hi Reyna, Morgen Charlie", begrüßte sie uns.

„Hi ihr drei", meinten ich und Charlie synchron.

„Wo wart ihr gestern?", fragte Kara uns, „Ich hab mal mit meiner Sis gesprochen. Sie hat erzählt, dass eure Geschwister auch nicht da waren."

„Oh, äh, wir waren bei Verwandten. Es gab eine wichtige Angelegenheit zu klären, die auch uns betraf", stammelte Charlie.

„Jep, unser Onkel wurde angegriffen und die Polizei meinte, dass es besser wäre, wenn wir zu Hause blieben, das es Anzeichen gab, dass der Täter es auch auf unsere Familie abgesehen haben könnte", ich hatte mich für die Wahrheit entschieden, weil sie sogar plausibel klang.

„Wirklich, wie geht's ihm?", fragte Julian.

„Als wir gestern Abend gegangen sind, war er noch bewusstlos, aber vielleicht ist er ja inzwischen aufgewacht", griff Charlie die Geschichte auf.

„Charlie, du hast doch erzählt, dass du surfst, oder? Hättest du Lust heute mit mir zusammen zu surfen?", fragte Julian.

„Gerne, wenn du willst können wir uns direkt nach der Schule treffen", antwortete Charlie.

„Dann soll ich mich wahrscheinlich um Deep kümmern", grummelte ich.

„Quatsch, ich nehme ihn einfach mit. Er wird sich freuen endlich mal wieder baden zu dürfen", widersprach Charlie.

„Wer ist Deep?", wollte Kara wissen.

„Sein Pferd", meinte Laura.

„Und woher weißt du das?", fragte ich sie.

„Sie hat mich und Dad getroffen, als wir ausgeritten sind", erklärte Charlie.

„Was, am Montag schon? Und warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?", fragte ich entrüstet.

„Vergessen?", Charlie sah mich verzweifelt an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ganz der Vater", stöhnte ich.

„Hey!", Charlie boxte mich gegen die Schulter und ich knurrte nur.

Mr Mason, unser Biolehrer kam und lies uns in den Raum. Er war alt, langsam, schwerhörig und langweilig. Während Charlie ganz im Zeichen seiner Mom eifrig mitschrieb, schaffte ich es auf meinem Tisch einzuschlafen. Nur einem 'dezenten' Rippenschlag von Charlie hatte ich es zu verdanken, dass ich nicht erwischt wurde.

Ich verfluchte denjenigen, der diesen Stundenplan entworfen hatte, denn nach der Stunde Biologie hatten wir erst eine Doppelstunde Mathe, dann zwei Stunden Englisch und dann Latein.

Dieses Mal verbrachte wir die Mittagspause wegen des schlechten Wetters in der Cafeteria und da ich mich nicht mehr mit langweiligem Unterricht beschäftigen konnte, kehrte meine Sorge um meinen Paten zurück. Ich brannte darauf nach Hause zu fahren und zu hören, dass es Nico besser ging und alles gut war, doch ich wusste auch, dass das sehr unwahrscheinlich war.

Das Trio, wie ich Laura, Julian und Kara getauft hatte, kam auf uns zu und Kara fragte: „Können wir uns setzen?"

Ich nickte nur und aß weiter mein Essen.

„Soll ich dann direkt nach der Schule zu euch kommen oder sagen wir wegen des schlechten Wetters ab?", fragte Julian Charlie.

„Es stürmt ja nicht, also kannst du gerne zu uns kommen und zur Not beschäftigen wir uns im Haus", brummte Charlie.

Normalerweise hatte er bei der Aussicht auf surfen immer gute Laune, aber scheinbar war auch seine Laune im Keller.

„Wo wohnt ihr denn genau?", wollte Julian wissen.

„Gegenüber von Laura in dem großen Haus", antwortete ich.

„Wirklich? Kein Wunder, dass Laura dich schon so gut kennt", Kara lachte und aß weiter ihre Nudeln, während Laura und Charlie rot anliefen.

„Am besten du holst einfach dein Surfboard und kommst dann zu uns, okay?"

„Jep", danach schwiegen wir uns an, bis Kara fragte: „Wo habt ihr eigentlich bis jetzt gewohnt?"

„In einem kleinen Tal bei den Berkeley Hills zusammen mit unserer Großfamilie",antwortete Charlie.

„Wohnt ihr nicht jetzt auch in einer Großfamilie?", wunderte sich Julian.

„Naja, dort wo wir vorher gewohnt haben, waren wir an die drei- bis vierhundert Leute. Die Verwandtschaft von Außerhalb nicht mit eingerechnet", versuchte ich zu scherzen.

„Drei- bis Vierhundert?", fragte Laura.

„Und ihr seid mit allen verwandt gewesen?", staunte Julian.

„Ja, manchmal nur über ein paar Ecken, aber ja", antwortete Charlie.

„Damit könnte man locker eine ganze Stadt errichten", mutmaßte Kara.

Ich schnaubte als ich an Neu-Rom denken musste.

Laura deutete das richtig: „Das ist ein Scherz, oder?"

„Nope, wir hatten dort sogar unsere eigene Schule", widersprach Charlie grinsend.

„Warum seid ihr dann umgezogen?", fragte Laura.

„Charlies und meinen Eltern wurde das ganze zu viel, weil sie von der Familie sehr geachtet wurden. Sie wollte sich schon länger lossagen", erklärte Charlie.

„Wieso wurden sie denn so geachtet?" „Unsere Väter haben den ganzen Clan angeführt und sie haben die dementsprechende Stellung", meinte ich, während ich meine Nudeln verschlang.

„Cool, aber ich kann sie verstehen", befand Julian.

Es klingelte und wir standen auf. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass heute noch etwas sehr wichtiges passieren würden, aber ich wusste partout nicht ob es gut oder schlecht sein würde.


	6. Kapitel 6

Surfen

Julian

* * *

Charlie war eine willkommene Abwechslung in meinem langweiligen Leben und von den Mädels. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich mag sie und so weiter, aber jemanden, mit dem auch über surfen und andere Themen reden konnte, existierte in meinem Leben nicht. Zumindest niemand, mit dem ich eine engere Freundschaft aufgebaut hatte.

Nach der Schule holte ich mein Surfboard aus dem Schuppen und ging dann den Strand entlang den Weg zur Laura. Ich klingelte an dem großen Haus und eine hübsche Brünette öffnete.

„Hi, du musst Julian sein. Charlie ist im Wohnzimmer", begrüßte sie mich.

Ich trat ein und staunte, als ich den Flur sah. An der Wand hingen mehrere große Bilder. Zwei von ihnen zeigten große Menschenmengen, die anderen waren Momentaufnahmen. Auf einigen konnte ich Charlie und Reyna erkennen und auch die Frau vor mir entdeckte ich ein paar mal.

„Ich bin Piper Grace, Reynas Mom", stellte sie sich vor.

„Hi Julian", Charlie trat in den Flur und lächelte mich, aber das Lächeln erreichte seine Augen nicht.

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und ein Mann in Bermudashorts und einem blauen T-Shirt trat ein. Er sah aus, wie eine ältere Version von Charlie und musterte mich.

„Dad, das ist Julian. Wir wollten surfen gehen", sagte Charlie.

„Klar, habt Spaß, aber pass bitte auf, ja?", bat er und ging an uns vor bei. „Ich ruf Annabeth an, ob es was neues gibt", rief er noch.

Ich blickte Charlie fragend an und folgte ihm nach draußen.

„Annabeth ist meine Mom. Sie ist mit Reynas Dad Jason noch bei meinem Onkel", erklärte er und holte sein Surfboard, das dunkelblau war.

„Komm!", er streifte das T-Shirt ab und lief ins Wasser. Ein großes schwarzes Pferd folgte ihm. Wahrscheinlich war das Deep. Es blieb am Strand und lief vergnügt im Wasser herum.

Ich folgte Charlie und kraulte hinaus aufs Meer. Das Wetter hatte umgeschlagen. Jetzt schien die Sonne und wunderbare Brecher rollten auf uns zu. Charlie schmiss sich in die Wellen und surfte drauf los. Er war unglaublich und schien eins mit dem Wasser zu sein. Die Anspannung fiel sichtlich von ihm ab und er wurde immer entspannter. Wir surften bestimmt zwei Stunden, als es anfing zu stürmen und zu regnen. „Komm, wir gehen rein!", rief Charlie und drehte ab schwamm zurück zum Strand und ich paddelte ebenfalls zurück. Charlie holte das Pferd und führte es in einem Bereich im Garten, den ich gerade nicht sehen konnte, dann kam er zurcük.

Im Haus warf Charlie mir ein Handtuch zu und wir gingen ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen Mrs Grace und Mr Jackson auf der Couch und unterhielten sich leise in einer Fremdsprache. Charlie mischte sich ein und eine unbestimmte Traurigkeit erfüllte den Raum, von der ich nicht wusste woher sie kam. Charlie bedeutete mir ihm nach oben zu folgen und wir gingen in sein Zimmer.

„Worum ging es da gerade?", fragte ich ihn.

„Unser ehemaliges Zuhause. Es gab mal wieder einen Anschlag und naja ...", antwortete er.

„Was meinst du mit 'Anschlag'?", fragte ich ihn. „Es gibt öfters mal Attacken von Radikalen aus San Francisco, die finden, dass wir dort nicht wohnen sollten, dabei ist da gar nichts schlimmes bei", er zuckte mit den Schulter.

„Du hast ja auch immer schon dort gewohnt", entgegnete ich.

„Falsch, bis ich neun war hab ich in auf einer Erdbeerfarm in New York gelebt", korrigierte er.

„Charlie, hast du meinen Dolch schon wieder ...", die Tür flog auf und eine Blondine von vielleicht vierzehn Jahren kam herein und stoppte abrupt.

„Schon gut, Zoë und nein, ich habe deine Dolche nicht genommen. Frag doch Dad mal", entgegnete Charlie.

Zoë nickte nur und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Dolche?", fragte ich.

„Kunstprojekt", entgegnete er.

„Sag mal, Laura meinte, du hättest ihr Mathe erklärt. Könntest du es auch mal bei mit versuchen?", bat ich ihn.

„Klar, warte ich hol mein Buch", er stand auf und ging zu seiner Schultasche. Tatsächlich hatte ich Mathe nach einer halben Stunde endlich verstanden und stand auf.

„Danke Charlie, dafür, dass du mit mir Mathe gelernt hast und auch alles weiter", verabschiedete ich mich.

„Ja, wir sehen uns ja morgen. Schau mal, es regnet total stark, soll ich nach Hause fahren?", fragte er.

„Würdest du das tun?", fragte ich.

„Klar", er schnappte sich Schuhe und einen Schlüssel und half mir das Board auf den Geländewagen zu bekommen.

Dann fuhr er mich zu unserem Haus. Wir wohnten am Rande der Stadt in einem kleinen Haus. Mit 'wir' meine mich, meine Eltern und meine siebenjährige, taube Schwester.

„So, wir sind da", verkündete Charlie.

„Danke für´s fahren", sagte ich noch mal.

„Ach kein Problem. Sonst hättest du bis hier durch den Regen laufen müssen", wehrte Charlie ab.

Ich stieg aus, lud das Surfboard und ging rein.

„Julian, da bist ja", begrüßte Mom mich, „Du bist ja gar nicht nass."

Sie klang überrascht.

„Äh ja, Charlie hat mich gefahren. Nett, oder?", ich stellte das Board ab und drückte sie kurz.

„Ja, wirklich freundlich von ihm. Ich hab gekocht. Hast du Hunger?", fragte sie.

„Ja, einen Mordshunger ehrlich gesagt", ich lächelte.

„Sollen wir nach dem Essen Mathe machen?", fragte sie.

Normalerweise half mit Mom dabei immer, weil ich am verzweifeln war.

„Nein, musst du nicht. Charlie und ich sind wegen des Wetters reingegangen und er hat es geschafft mir Mathe zu erklären. Der Typ ist ein Genie", schwärmte ich.

„Das ist super", freute sie sich und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.

Mary, meine Schwester saß ebenfalls dort und begrüßte mich mit einer Umarmung. Sie ist wirklich die beste Schwester, die man sich wünschen kann und wirklich süß mit ihren sieben Jahren.


	7. Kapitel 7

Eifersucht

Kara

* * *

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich von Reyna und Charlie zu Seite gedrängt. Ständig waren um uns und Julian und Laura verbrachten Zeit mit ihnen, dabei waren sie sonst immer so vorsichtig mit Neuen.

Als ich dann auch noch „rein zufällig" erfuhr, dass sie Lauras Nachbarn waren und Julian das mit einem Scherz quittierte, hatte ich wirklich die Schnauze voll. Als ich am nächsten Morgen neben Julian im Bus saß, erzählte er mit von seinem Treffen mit Charlie.

„... der könnte Weltmeister werden, ich sag´s die, Kara!", schwärmte er gerade, dann schien er zu merken, dass ich schlechte Laune hatte.

Nach einer zehnminütigen Unterhaltung! Ist das zu fassen?

„Was ist los?", fragte er.

„Naja, findest du nicht auch, dass das ein bisschen schnell geht. Sie gehen noch nicht mal eine Woche auf diese Schule und schon treffen Laura und du sich mit ihnen", erklärte ich ihm.

„Schon, aber sind auch echt nett und Charlie und ich haben uns nur zum surfen getroffen. Das tu ich sogar mit Derek und mit dem bin ich auch nicht befreundet, wie du weißt", entgegnete er, „Und Laura hatte nur zufällige Begegnungen und das Nachbarschaftsessen."

„Stimmt, aber es ist einfach dieses Gefühl, dass sie sich dazwischen drängen", ich knirschte mit den Zähnen.

„Ich kann dich ja verstehen, aber sie sind doch auch nett, oder?", fragte er mich, „Ich meine, die Beiden sind in einer so großen Großfamilie aufgewachsen, dass sie damit ein Dorf gründen können und naja, sie sind Fremde nicht gewöhnt", Julian sah mich fragend an.

„Ja, sie sind total nett und eigentlich hast du ja recht. Ich schätze ich bin einfach neidisch, weil wir uns schon so lange kennen und so", Julian lachte daraufhin und knuffte mich leicht in die Seite.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass zwei Neue unsere jahrelange Freundschaft zerstören könnten?", fragte er mich.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und verfluchte mich selbst, dass ich mir immer so viele Sorgen machte. Es würde schon nichts schlimmes passieren. Wir hielten vor der Schule und Julian und ich stiegen aus. Es nieselte und graue Wolken bedeckten den Himmel. Ich sah Laura, die ihr Fahrrad abschloss und Victoria, die mit ihrem Gefolge in Richtung Aula stöckelte.

Julian zog mich mit zu Laura, die uns freudig begrüßte. Wir gingen zusammen zur Aula und auf dem Weg dorthin entdeckte ich den blauen Wagen von Charlie. Wir kamen schließlich bedeckt von feinen Wassertropfen an der Sporthalle an, wo ich erstmal meine Haare ausschütteln musste, das sich viele der Tropf in meinen kleinen Locken gesammelt hatten. Etwa die Hälfte des Kurses war schon da und stand in kleinen Gruppen quatschend herum.

Ich sah auf meine Uhr und stellte fest, dass unsere Sportlehrerin Mrs Fine ungewöhnlich spät dran war. Auch konnte ich weder Charlie noch Reyna entdecken, von denen ich eigentlich wusste, dass sie mit uns Sport hatten.

Fünf Minuten später kam Mrs Fine um die Ecke gebogen. Im Schlepptau hatte sie Charlie und Reyna, die beide nicht gerade glücklich aussahen. Warum war mir ein Rätsel, schließlich hatte Laura mir von Charlies sportlicher Begeisterung erzählt.

* * *

Miese Tage

Reyna

* * *

Blöde Schule.

Blöde Lehrerin.

Blöder Tag.

Ich hatte Recht mit meiner Vermutung, dass noch etwas passieren würde und es war definitiv etwas schlimmes. Auf dem Rückweg von Julian zu uns nach Hause, was Charlie tatsächlich von einem Höllenhund angefallen worden. Dieser hatte ihm einen schönen Kratzer am Rücken verpasst, bevor Charlie ihn erledigen konnte. Will und Ambrosia und Nektar hatten die Wunde zwar fast verheilen lassen, aber laut Charlie zog es immer noch unangenehm in seinem Rücken.

Eigentlich sollte ein kleiner Chip in seinem Ellenbogen Monster davon abhalten uns überhaupt aufzuspüren, aber der Höllenhund hatte es trotzdem geschafft ihn zu finden. Wie, das war eine andere Frage und eine gute noch dazu. Da Charlie nun verletzt war, konnte er keinen Sport mitmachen und war dementsprechend mies gelaunt und da Charlie nicht mitmachen konnte, musste ich mit einem der Schüler Selbstverteidigung üben und da ich schon übe seit ich laufen kann, war ich recht gelangweilt.

Charlie verbrachte die Doppelstunde also auf der Bank und ich durfte mit Julian kämpfen, der wenigstens ein gewisses Talent dafür besaß. In der Pause fragte mich Julian, wo ich so gut kämpfen gelernt hatte und es startete ein Fragerunde über meine Fähigkeiten.

„Wartet mal, wir haben euch jetzt schon total viel über uns erzählt, machen wir doch mal mit euch weiter!", meinte Charlie.

„Äh, okay", stotterte Laura, „Was wollt ihr wissen?"

„Erst mal: Hobbys, Familie, Talente", zählte ich auf.

„Okay, Surfen, Basketball spielen, Mutter, Vater, Schwester, Surfen", zählte Julian auf.

„Äh, tanzen, schreiben, Mutter, tanzen", machte Laura weiter.

„Singen, tanzen, Mutter, Vater, Hund, malen", schloss Kara.

„Du singst?", fragte ich interessiert.

„Ja, im Schulchor", antwortete sie.

„Wir haben einen Schulchor?", wunderte ich mich.

„Jep, wenn du willst, kannst du mal mitkommen. Die Proben sind immer Dienstagsabends", bot Kara an.

„Danke, ich werde drauf zurückkommen", bedankte ich mich.

Tatsächlich war meine Laune nach dieser Pause ein wenig besser und ich schaffte es auch Charlie kurzzeitig zum lachen zu bringen, bis:

„Reyna Grace und Charlie Jackson bitte zum Direktorat."

Diese Durchsage kam, als wir auf dem Weg zu Englisch waren.

„Wisst ihr wo das ist?", fragte Julian uns. Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bring euch hin", wir folgten ihm ins Erdgeschoss und er hielt vor einer Tür nahe dem Sekretariat.

„Viel Glück", er ging wieder und wir traten ein. Doch das was uns dort erwartete, war ein wenig schlimmer, als das was ich gedacht hatte.


	8. Kapitel 8

Normal

Charlie

* * *

Im Büro saß der Schulleiter, Mr Jordan. Er bedeutete uns uns hinzusetzen und sah uns intensiv an.

„Mr Jackson, Ms Grace, ich habe sie hier herbestellt, weil ich mit ihnen über den Kommentar einer der Lehrer sprechen wollte. Mr Kamon, ihr Lateinlehrer, informierte mich über ihre hervorragende Leistung in seinem Unterricht und ich wollte wissen, warum sie so gut Latein können?", fragte er uns.

„Unsere Eltern haben es uns beigebracht. In unserer Familie wird oft Latein gesprochen, weswegen wir es dementsprechend fließend können", erzählte ich.

„Sie sprechen also so gut wie muttersprachlich Latein?", harkte Mr Jordan nach.

Reyna nickte.

„Gut, dann werden wir sie in den Lateinkurs der Zwölften stecken. Vielleicht haben sie ja doch noch etwas zu lernen", beschloss er.

„Aber, die sind doch alle viel älter als wir!", stammelte Reyna.

„Außerdem würde das nur Gerüchte verbreiten. Wir würden es ziemlich schwer haben, Fuß zu fassen", versuchte ich es logisch.

„Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen. Sie werden den Lateinkurs der Zwölften besuchen und damit Ende der Durchsage. Sie können gehen", verkündete Mr Jordan und Reyna und ich erhoben uns schicksalsergeben.

Als wir durch die Gänge gingen, blickte ich auf meine Uhr und stellte fest, dass das Gespräch nur zehn Minuten von Englisch gekostet hatten und wir hatten den großen Auftritt der Zuspätkommer, als wir den Raum betraten.

Es mag euch vielleicht komisch vorkommen, dass ein Enkel der Athene die Schule nicht mag, aber in dieser Hinsicht schlage ich nach meinem Dad, obwohl ich das Wissen und die Klugheit von meiner Mom habe.

Reyna hingegen hasst die Schule aus genau dem gleichen Grund, wie alle anderen: Lernen. Dass wir in Englisch als Hausaufgabe nun ein eineinhalb Seiten langes Gedicht auswendig lernen sollten, begeisterte uns dementsprechend wenig, aber der Lehrer lies sich nicht umstimmen, obwohl der ganze Kurs protestierte.

Zuhause angekommen erwarteten mich nicht wie erwartet nur Dad und Piper, sondern auch Mom und Jason. Nico ging es endlich besser und er hatte erzählen können, was passiert war. Er war einer Eingebung gefolgt und in den Wald gegangen, wo er einen seltsamen beschrifteten Stein gefunden hatte, der Dunkelheit verströmte.

Fast im selben Augenblick war er bewusstlos geworden, hatte Will aber informieren können. Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als ich hörte, dass es ihm gut ging. Nico hatte schon zu viel schlimmes in seinem Leben erlebt, als das er das auch noch verdient hätte.

Piper hatte zur Feier des Tages Pizza gemacht und Eis eingekauft und so saßen wir fröhlich vor dem Fernseher, während wir Eis aßen und eine uralte Ausgabe von _Findet Nemo_ , dem Lieblingsfilm der gesamten Familie Jackson, guckten.

Ich konnte den Film mittlerweile auswendig zitieren, so oft, wie ich ihn schon gesehen hatte. Jason vergrub nur den Kopf in den Händen, als wir alle Dori mitsprachen und uns ein High-five gaben.

Die Spannung der letzten Tage fiel von mir ab und ich lehnte mich entspannt an Dad an, der einen Arm um Mom und den Anderen um mich gelegt hatte.

Ich vergaß all die Sorgen um mich herum und genoss es _normal_ zu sein. Es war entspannend nicht immer als der Sohn von Percy und Annabeth Jackson, sondern als ich gesehen zu werden. Das war einer der Hauptgründe gewesen, warum wir umgezogen waren.

Als der Film zu Ende war, ging ich hoch in mein Zimmer und betrachtete die alten Fotos, die ich gestern noch an die Wand gepinnt hatte. Es waren Fotos von mir, meiner Familie, meinen Freunden, den Camps, Montouk, dem Pazifik und noch einige von Fischen und Pferden.

Alle diese Fotos waren mit einer Erinnerung verknüpft und ich war froh, dass ich sie hatte. Im Laufe der Jahre hatten sich immer mehr angehäuft und zu meinem neunten Geburtstag hatten meine Eltern mit eine riesiges Fotoalbum und eine Digitalkamera geschenkt und seit dem knipste ich was das Zeug hielt.

Entspannt legte ich mich ins Bett und schlief selig ein, nur um am nächsten Morgen von meinem nervigem Wecker geweckt zu werden und mit dem Kopf an der Wand zu stoßen und weder zu wissen, wo oben, noch wo unten war. Von links und rechts mal ganz zu schweigen.


	9. Kapitel 9

Monster!

Laura

* * *

Ich verbrachte den gesamten restlichen Tag nach Schulschluss damit, dieses blöde Gedicht auswendig zu lernen. Wie auch immer es uns helfen sollte ein eineinhalb Seiten langes Gedicht auswendig zu lernen wusste ich zwar nicht, aber da ich im Auswendiglernen von Texten eine Niete war und es regnete, beschloss ich schon mit lernen anzufangen.

In den nächsten zweieinhalb Stunden verfluchte ich im Fünf-Minuten-Takt Mr Jordan und bekam alle fünfzehn Minuten einen Wutanfall, aber am Ende hatte ich es geschafft mir die Reime einzuprügeln.

Zum Glück war der nächste Tag Freitag und wir hatten danach endlich Wochenende. Tatsächlich schaffte ich es auch noch den Freitag zu überstehen und bekam sogar eine gute Note für meine Englischhausaufgaben.

Den Nachmittag verbrachten Julian, Kara und ich am Strand und schwammen gelegentlich mal. Am Samstag schmiss Jane aus unserem Jahrgang und gute Freundin von uns eine Party, zu der wir eingeladen waren und natürlich auch kamen.

Auf der Party waren nicht viele Leute und wir feierten im kleinen Kreis. Ich fand es so aber auch viel schöner, da auf den großen Partys der „Beliebten" immer nur getrunken und rumgegrölt wurde.

Unsere hatten wenigstens Stiel. Wir feierten in Janes Garten, die ein super Wetter erwischt hatte und ich war erst um halb zwei wieder zu Hause. Den Sonntag nutzte ich dementsprechend zum faulenzen und ausspannen. Die nächste Schulwoche verlief ähnlich wie die letzte, doch in der danach passierte etwas.

Wir gingen gerade mit Charlie und Reyna von der Sporthalle zur Schule, als ein Ding aus dem Gebüsch hervorbrach. Es war eine Frau, die aber unterhalb der Hüfte aus Schlangen bestand. Sie hatte grünliche Haut und Schlitzpupillen.

Anstatt so wie Kara, Julian und ich zurückzuweichen, zogen Charlie und Reyna Waffen und gingen auf das Ding los. Als Reyna der Frau dann den Kopf abhackte, zerfiel sie zu Staub.

„Ihr, ihr habt sie umgebracht!", stotterte Kara aufgelöst, „Ihr habt einfach so eine Frau umgebracht!"

„Was? Kara, das war keine Frau!", entrüstete sich Julian.

„Genau!", stimmte ich ihm zu.

„Ihr konntet sie sehen?", fragte Charlie.

„Natürlich!", schnaubte ich.

„Kara, das hier ist nie passiert, du willst jetzt ganz schnell weg, weil du noch zu deinem Spind musst", sagte Reyna mit hypnotischer Stimme und schnipste vor Karas Gesicht.

Diese bekam glasige Augen und ging dann weg.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemach?", fragte Julian besorgt.

„Ich hab Nebel angewandt. Sie ist sterblich und konnte die Drakænæ nicht sehen. Du aber schon", Reyna musterte Julian argwöhnisch.

„Hey, ich aber auch", mischte ich mit.

„Ja, aber du bist auch wie wir. Er nicht. Er ist ein normaler Sterblicher, aber er ist scheinbar klarsichtig", brummte Charlie.

„Was meinst du mit _Sterblicher_?", wollte Julian wissen.

„Das ist kompliziert. Ihr beide kommt heute mit zu uns nach Hause und keine Wort zu niemandem, auch nicht Kara, verstanden?", befahl Reyna.

„Okaaay", sagte Julian verwirrt.

Charlie nahm Julian, mich und mein Fahrrad sofort mit zu sich nach Hause, was niemanden zu wundern schien. Reyna schilderte ihren und Charlies Eltern, was passiert war und wir setzten und ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Erklärung begann:

„Laura, du bist ohne Vater aufgewachsen, oder?"

Ich nickte.

„Okay, das liegt daran, dass dein Vater ein Gott war. Er hat sich in deine Mutter verliebt, dich gezeugt und musste dann wieder gehen. Alle in diesem Raum, mit Ausnahme von Julian, hier sind Halbgötter, Nachfahren von Göttern, genau wie du. Die Götter von denen wir hier reden, sind die der Griechen und Römer. Mit den Götter existiert auch alles andere, was in den Mythen beschrieben wird. Monster jagen Halbgötter und töten sie. Es gibt zwei sichere Orte für uns. Einer liegt in San Francisco und der Andere auf Long Island. Auch in diesem Haus bist du geschützt. Ich weiß, dass das verwirrend ist. Ach was, das ist gar kein Ausdruck, aber es ist die Wahrheit, leider. Charlie und Reyna werden dich morgen ist Camp bringen", erklärte Mrs Grace.

„Aber …? Ist das ihr Ernst?!", fragte ich laut.

Sie nickte nur, als hätte sie diese Reaktion auch erwartet.

„Aber, wie passe ich darein?", fragte Julian laut.

„Du glaubst das?", fragte ich.

Er ignorierte mich.

„Du kannst durch den Nebel sehen. Das ist eine magische Substanz, die alles übernatürliche vor den Augen der Sterblichen verbirgt, aber es gibt Ausnahmen, wie dich oder zum Beispiel meine Mutter. Solche Leute nennen wir dann Klarsichtige", erklärte Mr Jackson.

„Was sag ich denn meiner Mutter?", fragte ich, weil sie es offenbar ernst meinten und obwohl mein Verstand mit sagte, dass das hier völliger Humbug war, sagte mein Herz mir das Gegenteil.

„Sie weiß es schon. Ich habe mit ihr gesprochen, nachdem Charlie mir Bescheid gesagt hat", sagte Mr Grace.

„Sie weiß es?", fragte ich ungläubig.

„Ja, sie ist auch klarsichtig", meinte Mrs Jackson.

Das musste ich erstmal verarbeiten. Ich war eine Halbgöttin, mein Vater war ein Gott, meine Mutter wusste davon und ich saß hier mit den Eltern meiner Mitschüler und erfuhr, dass alle aus dieser Familie keine Menschen waren. Das würde interessant werden.


	10. Kapitel 10

Wer zum Hades sind die großen Drei?

Julian

* * *

„Was ist mit mir?", fragte ich, „Ihr bringt Laura ins Camp, aber was ist mit mir? Muss ich hierbleiben?"

„Wenn du willst, kannst du mitkommen. Es wäre gut für dich, kämpfen zu lernen und mehr über die griechische Mythologie zu erfahren. So könntest du Laura gut helfen und sie beschützen, denn auch Halbblute lassen sich leicht vom Neben täuschen, auch wenn sie nach kurzer Zeit hindurchsehen können", erklärte Charlie.

„Dad, müssen wir sie wirklich hinbringen? Ich möchte nicht wieder so angestarrt werden", beschwerte sich Reyna.

„Wieso angestarrt?", wollte ich wissen.

„Naja, sagen wir, dass unsere Familie bekannt ist. Das hat gestimmt, als wir es euch erzählt haben", meinte Charlie und lehnte sich an seinen Vater.

„Warum sind sie denn so berühmt?", fragte Laura.

„Naje, es könnte eventuell, gewissermaßen sein, dass, ähm, wir vier dazu begetragen haben, die, äh, Welt zu, äh, … retten?", sagte Mr Jackson, aber es hörte sich eher wie eine Frage an.

„Sie haben was?!", rief Laura entgeistert.

„Naja, wir haben vier der rund neun Hauptrollen in einem Krieg gegen Gaia gespielt und sie vernichtet, also mitgeholfen und auch sonst sind wir ziemlich bekannt, weil wir bei vielen wichtigen Dingen mitgewirkt haben, als Anführer der Camps gelten und Percy und ich von den großen Drei abstammen", erklärte Mr Grace.

„Wer oder was sind die großen Drei?", fragte ich.

„Zeus, Poseidon und Hades", setze Mrs Jackson die Erklärung fort, „Percy ist ein Sohn des Poseidon und Jason stammt von Jupiter ab. Neben ihnen beiden gibt es noch drei weitere Kinder der großen Drei. Nico di Angelo, Sohn des Hades, Hazel Zhang, Tochter des Pluto und Jasons Schwester Thalia, die eine Tochter des Zeus ist, sich aber Artemis angeschlossen hat."

„Warum haben sie mal die römischen und mal die griechischen Namen genommen?", fragte Laura.

„Die Römer haben, wie ihr sicher wisst, ihre Götter von den Griechen übernommen. Aber sie haben sie leicht verändert und deswegen haben die Götter eine griechische und eine römische Seite, wenn sie auf beiden existieren. Je nachdem, welche Form sie in der jeweiligen Romanze hatten, stammen die Kinder von verschiedenen Formen ab. Römer können Latein, während die Griechen Altgriechisch sprechen, außerdem gibt es manchmal Unterschiede bei den Fähigkeiten zwischen Römern und Griechen, aber es ist nur ein Formalität", erklärte Mrs Grace.

„Von welchen Göttern stammen sie und Mrs Jackson denn ab, Mrs Grace?", fragte ich.

„Meine Mom ist Aphrodite und die von Annabeth ist Athene", antwortete Mrs Grace.

„Wann sollen wir morgen los? Wenn wir nach Frisco wollen, müssen wir sicher früh fahren", stellte ich sachlich fest.

„Wir werden kein Auto fahren, sondern Schattenreisen", erklärte Mrs Jackson, „Das ist eine Reisemethode, die nur Kinder von Hades oder Thanatos und Monster der Unterwelt beherrschen. Ihr werdet Mrs O´Leary, unseren gezähmten Höllenhund nehmen."

„Gezähmter Höllenhund?!", stieß Laura atemlos hervor.

„Lange Geschichte, aber kurz gesagt: Ich hab sie geerbt und sie war schon vorher zahm", erklärte Mr Jackson.

„Komm morgen einfach gegen neun Uhr her. Laura, ich würde dich zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit einladen hier zu schlafen. Wir fahren dann morgen pünktlich los", beschloss Mr Grace.

Sie sagten mir noch, was ich mitnehmen sollte, dann brachte Mrs Grace mich nach Hause und überzeugte meine Eltern, mich gehen zu lassen, ohne ihnen von den Göttern zu erzählen. Wie sie das machte, blieb mir ein Rätsel, aber ich vermutete, dass göttliche Kraft dahinter steckte, denn auch ich war gewillt ihr sofort zu glauben, dass ich nach Frisco müsste.

Am nächsten Tag stand ich mit meiner großen Sporttasche, Charlie, Reyna, Laura und einem vier Meter großen Hund im Garten hinter ihrem Haus. Auch Laura hatte eine Tasche in der Hand, die Charlie und Reyna auf dem Hund verstauten. Danach mussten wir selbst aufsteigen.

Ich wusste sofort, dass ich Schattenreisen nicht mögen würde, denn es war dunkel, kalt und man hörte schrille Stimmen kreischen. Wir kamen auf einem sonnenbeschienenen Hügel heraus, zu dessen Hang ein großes Tal lag. In ihm lagen eine alte, römische Festungsanlage und eine schillernde Stadt.

Ihr fragt euch sicher, woher ich weiß, wie alte, römische Festungsanlagen aussehen, aber ich musste mal mit Laura einen Vortrag darüber halten. Mrs O`Leary (ernsthaft, wer nennt einen Höllenhund so?!) trug uns auf die Festung zu, dann stiegen wir ab.

Wir gingen eine Straße hinab, die als _Via Principalis_ gekennzeichnet war. Charlie und Reyna gingen in ein großes Gebäude. Sie klopften an einer Tür und ein freundliches

„Herein!", ertönte. Wir betraten den Raum und ich erblickte ein sechzehnjähriges Mädchen mit braunen Haaren, die mit einer Frau Anfang dreißig sprach.

„ _Ave_ Charlie und Reyna. Was verschafft mir die Ehre eures Besuches? Ich sehe ihr habt Gäste mir gebracht", sprach sie.

„ _Ave_ Prätorin, ja, das sind Laura und Julian. Laura ist eine Halbgöttin und Julian ist Klarsichtig. Wir befanden, dass es gut wäre, ihn einzuführen", entgegnete Reyna förmlich.

Dann fingen sie und das Mädchen an zu grinsen und umarmten sich.

„Schön dich wiederzusehen, Julia. Hallo Reyna", ich sah verwirrt zwischen Reyna Grace und der Schwarzhaarigen hin und her.

Charlie bemerkte meinen Blick und flüsterte Laura und mir zu: „Die Frau dort ist Reynas Namenspatronin. Sie ist eine gute Freundin meiner Eltern und Julias Mutter."

Plötzlich schnappte Charlie nach Luft und sah zu Laura. Über ihrem Kopf schwebte eine goldene Leier, die ihre blonden Locken golden erstrahlen lies.

„Was ist das?", fragte Laura panisch.

„Du wurdest gerade anerkannt, Laura. Dein Vater hat sich zur erkennen gegeben", erklärte Charlie.

„Wer ist es?", fragte Laura.

„Du bist eine Tochter des Apollo. Dem Gott der Musik, der Sonne, der Heilung, der Poesie und der Weissagungen, Herrscher über das Orakel von Delphi und Zwillingsbruder der Artemis."


	11. Kapitel 11

Onkel Leos Werkstatt

Laura

* * *

Apollo?!, dachte ich panisch.

„Hey, das heißt, wir sind verwandt!", strahlte Charlie.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte ich.

„Naja, zum einen sind alle Götter sowieso miteinander verwandt, aber das zählt so gut wie gar nicht und zum anderen ist der Sohn des Hades mit einem deiner Halbbrüder verheiratet", erklärte Reyna lächelnd.

„Ohkaaaay", machte Julian.

„Gut, die Beiden sind auf Probatio. Sie werden heute Abend beim Appell zugeteilt", beschloss Julia.

„Wollt ihr sie rumführen?", fragte Reyna senior, so nannte ich Julias Mom ab jetzt.

„Klar", meinte Reyna junior. Julian und ich folgten Charlie und Reyna nach draußen und wir gingen auf die Stadt zu.

„Das ist Neu-Rom, dort studieren Halbgötter aus beiden Camps und leben auch dort. Links ist das Marsfeld, dort werden die Kriegsspiele ausgefochten und rechts neben der Stadt ist der Tempelberg", Charlie wies auf alles, was er erklärte.

Wir gingen die Via Praetoria weiter entlang, bis wir zur Stadt kamen. Dort begrüßte uns eine Statue. Nein, das ist kein Witz.

„Waffen?", fragte die Statue.

Wir alle schüttelten die Köpfe und gingen weiter.

„Das ist Terminus. Er bewacht Neu-Rom und passt auf, dass niemand Waffen mit hineinnimmt. Das ist nämlich eines der wichtigsten Gesetzte der Stadt", fuhr Reyna mit Charlies Erklärung fort.

„Reyna, Charlie!", rief eine Männerstimme.

„Hey Leo", begrüßten die Beiden den Mann, der auf sie zu kam.

Er sah mexikanisch aus, mit schwarzen, unordentlichen Locken, einem koboldhaften Gesicht und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Um seine Hüfte schlang sich ein Werkzeuggürtel, unter dem noch eine dicke Lederschütze angebracht war. Der Mann war ganz offensichtlich Schmied.

„Was führt euch her?", fragte er.

„Unsere Nachbarin ist zufällig eine Apollotochter und ihr bester Freund ist klarsichtig. Wir haben sie hergebracht", seufzte Charlie.

„Ich schätze sie brauchen noch Waffen, oder?", fragte Leo.

„Korrekt, eigentlich waren wir gerade auf dem Weg zu euch", stimmte Reyna zu.

„Waffe?", fragte ich schrill, „Ich brauche keine Waffe!"

„Doch, wenn du leben willst, dann schon", Leo grinste und wir betraten die Schmiede.

„Also, was glaubst du, nimmst du?", fragte er mich.

„Wie meinen sie das?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Erstens kannst du mich duzen und zweitens, willst du ein Schwert oder einen Dolch oder Wurfmesser? Es ist alles da", erwiderte er.

„Ich glaube, am besten probieren wir einfach mal aus", beschloss Reyna und holte alles möglichen Waffen von einer der Wände.

Nacheinander probierten wir die verschiedenen Arten aus und bei den Wurfmessern und Dolchen blieb ich schließlich hängen.

„Okay, also einen Satz Wurfmesser und ein Dolch. Irgendwelche Wünsche, bezüglich Farbe oder so?", fragte Leo.

„Äh", stammelte ich.

„Gold oder Bronze?", fragte Charlie plötzlich.

„Gold", platze es mir heraus.

Leo nickte und fing an zu schmieden. Dabei zog er alle möglichen – und unmöglichen – Dinge aus seinem Gürtel, wie einen Hammer, einen Skizzenblock und Draht. Was mich wunderte war, dass es kein Schmiedefeuer gab, sondern nur ein Abkühlbecken. Meine Frage nach dem „Warum?" wurde mir beantwortet, als Leo in Flammen aufging.

Charlie und Reyna brachten Julian und mich in den hinteren Teil der Schmiede, wo es einen Essbereich gab, der herrlich duftete. Eine Frau mit einem dampfendem Topf kam herein und quiekte überrascht, als sie uns erblickte.

„Hallo Calypso", begrüßten Charlie und Reyna sie

„Hey ihr Beiden, wer sind denn eure Freunde?", fragte sie, stellte den Topf weg und umarmte die Beiden.

„Das ist Laura, eine Apollotochter und Julian. Er kann durch den Nebel sehen", erklärte Charlie.

„Schön euch kennenzulernen. Ich bin Calypso, Leos Frau", sie gab uns die Hand.

„Wo sind den Sammy und Ranza?", fragte Reyna.

„Beim Training. Irgendwie mussten wir sie ja auspowern. Außerdem geht Sam bei jedem Wutausbruch in Flammen auf", Calypso seufzte.

„Tja, aber das war bei uns allen so. Reyna hat schließlich früher bei ihrem Vater auch alles durchsetzen können", Charlie seufzte.

„Wieso das denn?", fragte Julian verwirrt.

„Ich hab die Fähigkeit meiner Mutter geerbt, dass ich andere Leute mit meiner Stimme überzeugen und sogar zwingen kann, etwas für mich zu tun. So könnte ich dich beispielsweise an Ort und Stelle zwingen, sich wie ein Huhn zu benehmen. Das nennt sich Charme-Sprech", erklärte Reyna.

„Wow", staunte Julian, „Ist ja cool."

„Wenn du sie als Schwester hast, mal so gar nicht", stöhnte Charlie.

„Hey, Julia meinte, dass Charlie und Reyna hier wären", ertönte eine Stimme aus der Schmiede und ein Junge mit offenkundigem Schalk im Gesicht und lockigen schokoladenbraunen Haaren kam rein.

„Hey Jayden, wie geht's dir", Charlie und er klatschten sich ab.

„Ist langweilig ohne dich. Jetzt muss ich Julia ganz alleine Streiche spielen", murrte er.

Scheinbar waren die beiden die besten Freunde.

„Wer sind Sammy und Ranza?", fragte Julian plötzlich.

„Leos und Calypsos Kinder: Sam und Ezperanza", erklärte Charlie.

Reyna lächelte.

„Und du bist?", fragte ich den Jungen.

„Ich bin Jayden Stoll, Enkel der Demeter und des Hermes", er grinste, als er das sagte.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass dieses Grinsen dich verrät, oder Stoll?", fragte Reyna mir hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Was? Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst! Tschau", Jayden verschwand und Charlie und Reyna brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Götter, man ihn so leicht reinlegen!", presste Charlie hervor.

Julian und ich wechselten einen fragenden Blick. Das war komisch, dachte ich.

„Hier, die Messer und der Dolch sind fertig", Leo kam herein.

Er hielt mir einen Gürtel mir zehn wunderschönen, goldenen Wurfmessern, die mit dunkelbraunem Leder umwickelten Griffe hatten, einen Dolch in der gleichen Form mit passender Scheide aus Holz, die ebenfalls am Gürtel befestigt war, und ein kleines Silbermesser hin, das man in einem Schlitz in der Dolchscheide verstecken konnte. Fragend deutete ich auf das Silbermesser.

„Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass du es brauchen wirst", Leo zuckte mit den Schultern, „Probier sie mal aus!"

Ich schnallte mit den Gürtel um und ging zu den Zielscheiben. Die neuen Waffen lagen deutlich besser in der Hand, als die Anderen von vorher. Ich traf jedes Mal ins Schwarze und der Dolch leistete ebenfalls gute Dienste, genau wie das Messer. Ich bedankte mich bei Leo und Calypso und ging mit Charlie, Julian und Reyna nach draußen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass es fast acht war.

„Was jetzt?", fragte ich.

„Wir gehen zum Appell. Julian, du stellst dich zu uns und du, Laura, gehst zu Julia. Du wirst einer Kohorthe zugeteilt werden. Unsere Eltern haben uns Empfehlungsschreiben für dich mitgegeben, deswegen denke ich, dass du in die Fünfte kommst. Das ist die stärkst und beste, aber auch die meiner Meinung nach netteste", erklärte Reyna uns.

Wir gingen wieder auf die Festungsanlage zu, auf dessen Platz sich Soldaten in glänzenden, furchteinflößenden Rüstungen standen und auf etwas zu warten schienen. Da sollte ich von jetzt an also auch mitmachen. Ich schluckte und versuchte, mir Mut zu machen, dass alles gut gehen würde, aber naja, es kommt immer anders als man denkt.


	12. Kapitel 12

Auftrag

Reyna

* * *

Wir standen zu viert vor dem Marsfeld. Julia trat neben uns und die Legionäre versammelten sich.

„Legionäre, wir haben eine Neue Kriegerin unter uns: Laura Summers, Tochter des Apollo, hergebracht von Charles Jackson und Reyna Grace. Welche Kohorte nimmt sie?", brüllte sie.

Die Zenturionen der fünften Kohorte, Cornelius, Julias jüngerer Bruder und Lea, traten vor und Lea rief: „Ich bürge für Laura Summers."

„Gut", Julia bedeutete Laura zur Fünften zur gehen und wandte sich dann wieder der Legion, „Wie ihr seht, gibt es noch einen weiteren Neuankömmling. Das ist Julian McCartney. Er ist ein klarsichtiger Sterblicher, der ebenfalls den Sommer im Camp verbringen wird. Als Gast", verkündete Julia.

Ein Gemurmel brach unter den Kohorten aus.

„Ruhe, außerdem werden Charlie und Reyna die nächsten Tage bei uns verbringen. Ebenfalls als Gäste", fuhr sie fort, „Die für heute Abend geplanten Kriegsspiele finden statt. Wegtreten."

Die Legionäre verstreuten sich und Lea führte Laura zu ihrem Schlafplatz.

„Kämpft ihr heute mit der Fünften?", fragte Julia uns.

„Ich schon", meinte Charlie.

„Dito", stimmte ich zu.

„Okay, Charlie, such mit Julian eine Waffe für ihn aus und gib ihm die nötige Ausrüstung für die Spiele heute Abend", befahl Julia, dann ging sie weg.

Julian war kreidebleich geworden: „Ich soll mitkämpfen?"

„Was dachtest du denn?", Charlie grinste und zog ihn weg.

Ich folgte Julia zur Praetoria. „Wie läuft es da draußen so für euch?", fragte Julia ohne von ihren Unterlagen aufzusehen.

„Eigentlich ganz gut", antwortete ich, dann seufzte ich und fragte: „Was ist los? Du bist anders als sonst."

„Wir haben eine Nachricht aus New York bekommen. Rachel hat etwas gesehen, etwas, dass auch die Römer oder eigentlich vor allem die Römer betrifft", Julia sah auf.

„Was denn?", es waren immer seltener geworden, dass Rachel etwas sah.

„Sie hat dich gesehen, Charlie und zwei Fremde, deren Beschreibung auf Laura und Julian passt. Ihr wart mitten auf dem Meer in einem Sturm. Clarisse meinte, dass es so aussah wir Charybdis und Skylla", erklärte Julia, „Es scheint so, als würdet ihr ins Meer der Monster müssen, warum auch immer."

„Aber, ich bin weder in der Legion noch Teil von Camp Half-Blood. Ich kann keinen Auftrag ausführen und Charlie geht es genauso! Außerdem sind Laura und Julian neu in dieser Welt. Sie können nicht mal kämpfen!", widersprach ich.

„Das ist nicht meine Entscheidung und das Orakel macht keinen Halt davor, ob du willst oder nicht", Julia seufzte.

„Dann ist es wohl am besten, wenn ich meine Eltern informiere, dass ich hier bleiben werde", Ich drehte mich um und machte mich, Julias „Halt!" ignorierend, auf den Weg zum Tempel der Iris.

Ich warf eine goldene Drachme in einen der Regenbögen, die immer im Tempel waren.

„Jason Grace", sagte ich.

Der Bogen schluckte die Münze und mein Dad erschien.

„Hi Dad", sagte ich. Dad schreckt hoch und lächelte bei meinem Anblick.

„Hi Reyna. Was ist los?", wollte er wissen.

„Ähm, es ist so, dass, äh, Rachel etwas gesehen hat", druckste ich herum.

„Was ist los, Reyna? Spuckst aus!", forderte Dad.

„Siehatlauracharliejulianundmichbeicharybdisundskyllagesehenundwir müssenaufeinenAuftrag", ratterte ich herunter.

„Was?!", fragte Dad.

„Rachel hatte eine Vision von Laura, Charlie, Julian und mit, wie wir in einem Boot bei Charybdis und Skylla sind", ich atmete tief ein und aus, „Und es sieht so aus, als müssten wir auf einen Auftrag."

„Was? Nein!", rief Dad.

„Doch!", seufzte ich.

„Kann es vielleicht ein Irrtum sein oder ein Scherz?", fragte Dad und massierte sich den Nacken, was er immer tat, wenn er nicht weiter wusste und überlegte.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay, wir versuchen Kontakt zu den Göttern aufzunehmen, damit wir rausfinden, warum dieser Auftrag stattfinden muss", versprach Dad, „Ich ruf dich heute Abend noch mal an."

„In Ordnung", ich winkte und wischte dann durch den Regenbogen.

Ich machte mich auf den Weg zu Charlie, um ihm von dieser Neuigkeit zu erzählen und würde später wohl auch Laura und Julian aufsuchen müssen.

Ich kam bei den Gästehäusern an. Große, schlichte Gebäude mit ebenso schlichten Zimmern, die einen wunderbaren Ausblick auf Neu-Rom hatten. Charlie saß draußen und genoss den Sonnenuntergang, der, zugegebenermaßen, wirklich schön aussah.

„Charlie", ich wollte ja nur ungern seine Ruhe stören, aber es war eben wichtig.

„Hi Reyna", begrüßte er mich. „Ist was?", fragte er aufgrund meines Tons und meines Gesichtsausdrucks.

„Ich war nach dem Appell noch bei Julia und hab mit ihr geredet. Sie hat mir von einer von Rachels Visionen erzählt", ich machte eine Pause und Charlie sah mich fordernd an, „Sie betraf uns."

„Wen genau schließt _uns_ mit ein?", fragte er.

„Dich, Laura, Julian und mich. Es sieht aus, als würden wir vier einen Auftrag ins Meer der Monster erhalten oder zumindest in der Region", antwortete ich knapp.

„Ist heute der erste April?", wollte Charlie wissen.

„Nein und das ist kein Scherz. Mich wundert allerdings die Anzahl", gab ich zu.

„Ist doch schon mal vorgekommen, meine Eltern, Grover und Tyson im Labyrinth, weißt du noch", erinnerte Charlie mich, „Wann sollen wir es Laura und Julian sagen?"

„Uns was sagen?", fragte eine Stimme neben uns.

Überrascht wandten Charlie und ich unsere Köpfe zu der Stimme und erblickten Julian und Laura, die den Weg auf uns zukamen.

„Ähm, das ist schwer zu erklären, weil ihr noch nicht alles kennt", stotterte Charlie, „Was wisst ihr über das Orakel von Delphi?"

„Ein Apollo geweihtes Orakel, dass Voraussagungen in einem tranceartigen Zustand machte", kam es von Laura.

„Richtig, das Orakel existiert noch und der Geist von Delphi ruht momentan in Rachel Dare. Sie lebt im griechischen Camp und hatte eine Vision", erklärte ich.

„Von uns", fügte Charlie hinzu.

„Und was haben wir gemacht?", Julian klang nicht so, als ob er die Antwort wissen wollte.

„Sie hat uns am Eingang vom Meer der Monster, auch Bermudadreieck genannt, gesehen. Direkt vor Charybdis und Skylla", antwortete ich, „In anderen Worten: Wir haben einen Auftrag. Warum oder wozu wissen wir nicht."


	13. Kapitel 13

Sinnlose Gespräche

Charlie

* * *

„Was meinst du mit Auftrag?", fragte Laura stockend.

„Das heißt wie vier werden in einem Himmelfahrtskommando losziehen und versuchen irgendwas zu tun", stellte Reyna klar.

„Toll und ..", weiter kam Julian mit seinem Sarkasmus nicht, denn er wurde von einer IM unterbrochen.

„Charlie, Reyna, wie wissen worum es in eurem vermeintlichen Auftrag geht", kam Dads Stimme aus dem Regenbogen.

„Wirklich? Was müssen wir machen?", fragte ich aufgeregt, schließlich hatte ich bis her nur einen kleinen Auftrag, einen Botengang für Lupa, ausgeführt.

„Wir haben mit den Göttern geredet und sie solange genervt, bis sie es uns verraten haben. Ihr müsst ins Meer der Monster und etwas tun, was bis her noch kein bekannter Halbgott vor euch getan hat: Ihr müsst die Insel der Sirenen betreten und wieder verlassen. Kundschafter berichten, dass die Sirenen sich immer mehr von ihrer Insel herunter wagen. Die Götter befürchten, dass sie dass Meer der Monster verlassen und in der Sterblichen Welt Chaos stiften", Dad endete und sah uns besorgt an.

„Okay und was glaubst du sollen wir da tun und warum gerade wir?", fragte Reyna.

„Charlie, du bist eine Nachkomme von Poseidon und Athene. Eine Reise auf dem Meer ist wie für dich geschaffen, auch wenn es das Meer der Monster ist. Reyna lässt sich vom Gesang der Sirenen nur schwer bis gar nicht einlullen, weil es wie Charme-Sprech wirkt. Sie ist immun. Bei Laura hab ich keine Ahnung, da ich ihre Fähigkeiten nur schwer einschätzen kann, aber bei eurem Glück tippe ich auf´s heilen und Julian kann durch den Nebel sehen. Auch lässt sich von Sirenen nur sehr schwer beeinflussen und ich denke einfach mal, dass er gut kämpfen kann. Laut Rachel brauch man nur ein anständige Haarbürste um den Bösen so richtig eins auszuwischen", er grinste kurz und auch Reyna und ich lachten kurz auf, wofür wir nur verwirrte Blicke von Laura und Julian bekamen.

„Später", formte ich mit den Lippen.

„Okay, das heißt, wir schippern mit dem Boot ins Meer der Monster, töten ein paar Sirenen und das war´s?", fragte Reyna vorsichtig, „Ich will ja nicht klagen, aber ist das nicht irgendwie zu einfach?"

„Freu dich einfach", stöhnte Dad, „Ich muss Schluss machen. Tschau!"

Der Nebel verschwand und Julian sah Reyna fragend an: „Zu einfach? Wir sollen an Charybdis und Skylla vorbei und das nennst du einfach? Was ist denn dann erst schwer?!"

„Na hör mal, es gibt Leute, die müssen in die Unterwelt oder ohne Navi nach Kolchis um so ein beschissenes Vlies zu holen!", entrüstete ich mich.

„Klar und Herkules hatte es am schlimmsten! Trotzdem ist es schwer!", widersprach Laura.

„Hör auf Herkules in Schutz zu nehmen. Der ist der hochmütigste Mensch auf Erden. Glaub mit, ich weiß es. Schließlich haben meine Eltern ihn getroffen und überlistet!", meinte Reyna daraufhin.

„Der Typ lebt noch?", fragte Julian.

„Jep, wurde nach seinem ach so heldenhaften Tod unsterblich gemacht und bewacht jetzt die Säulen des Herkules bzw. den Eingang zum Mittelmeer", bestätigte ich.

„Okay, das heißt, wir meistern diese 'einfache' Aufgabe und damit hat´s sich?", harkte Laura nach. „Korrekt", antwortete ich knapp.

Unsere Unterhaltung wurde durch Kinderrufe unterbrochen: „Siehst du, ich hatte doch Recht! Sie sind wieder da! Leo hat nicht gelogen!", prahlte eine Mädchenstimme.

„Schon gut, schon gut, du hast gewonnen. Da stehen sie ja", beschwichtigte eine Jungenstimme sie.

Wir drehten uns um und erblickten Chuck und seine zwei Jahre jüngere Schwester Clarisse. Chuck sah zwar aus wie ein Zehnjähriger, aber da er ein Satyr war und deswegen langsamer alterte, war er in Wirklichkeit schon zwanzig. Clarisse sah ebenfalls nur halb so alt aus, wie sie in echt war. Sie war eigentlich achtzehn, sah aber aus wie einer Neunjährige.

Chuck hatte wie sein Vater dunkelbraune Augen und Haare, die zwar lockig, aber kurz waren. Clarisse hingegen war wie ihre Mutter eine Windnymphe, da sie aber wilde und stürmische Sommerwinde personifizierte waren ihre Haare von einem satten feuer- weinrot und ihr Gemüt entsprach völlig ihren Winden.

„Hi Charlie und Reyna. Wisst ihr was?", begrüßte Chuck uns.

„Ja, eigentlich sogar sehr viel", scherzte ich.

„Äh", Chuck sah uns verwirrt an.

„Schon gut, erzähl schon", drängte Reyna ihn.

„Ich", fing Chuck stolz an und bürstete seine Brust, „Habe meinen ersten richtigen Beschützerauftrag bekommen."

„Das ist ja toll", freute ich mich.

Seit Jahren wünschte Chuck sich das, weil er genauso kampflustig war, wie sein Vater.

„Bist du nicht etwas zu jung für so was?", fragte Laura überrascht, während Julian paralysiert auf Chucks Ziegen- und Clarisse nicht vorhandene Beine schaute.

„Was? Nein! Ich bin schließlich schon zwanzig!", widersprach Chuck energisch.

„Aber ...", fing Laura an, wurde aber von Julian unterbrochen: „Was? Du kannst allerhöchstens elf sein! Und was seid ihr überhaupt?"

„Ich bin ein Satyr und meine Schwester Clarisse, die übrigens ACHTZEHN ist, ist eine Windnymphe, lateinisch Auræ. Satyrn und Nymphen altern nur halb so schnell wie Menschen oder menschenähnliche Wesen", erklärte Chuck genervt.

Wahrscheinlich kann er gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er das schon erklären musste, dachte ich.

„Oh, ´tschuldigung", nuschelte Julian.

„Wohin geht's denn?", fragte ich, um von Thema abzulenken.

„Santa Monica, zehnjährige Zwillinge. Zusammen locken sie ziemlich viele Monster an und ich soll sie herbringen", ratterte Chuck hinunter.

„Ich wünsch dir Glück und pass um Clarisse Willen auf. Sie killt uns alle, wenn du dabei verletzt wirst", brummte Reyna nur.

„Welche?", Chuck blinzelte unschuldig und bezog sich damit auf seine Patin Clarisse, die Tochter des Ares.

„Beide", Reyna schnaubte.

„Tja, na dann viel Spaß dabei das zu überleben", Chuck lachte auf.

„Krepier einfach nicht", bat ich ihn stattdessen.

„Sir, wird gemacht, Sir", Chuck salutierte zum Spaß und verschwand dann mit Clarisse, die die ganze Zeit auf ihn einredete.

„Läuft das hier immer so?", fragte Julian vorsichtig, als die Beiden weg waren.

„Was meinst du? Die sinnlosen Unterhaltungen oder die Scherze über mögliche, schmerzvolle Tode durch Clarisse junior und Clarisse senior?", stellte Reyna grinsend die Gegenfrage und lehnte sich an eine Säule.

„Beides", antwortete er, aber es klang eher wie eine Frage.

„Dann lautet die Antwort ja. Können wir dann zum Abendessen? Ich hab Hunger", antwortete ich.

„Du hast immer Hunger!", beschwerte sich Reyna.

„Beschwer dich bei Dad. Der hat mir das vererbt", konterte ich, was Reyna mit einem Augenverdrehen quittierte.

Julian und Laura starrten uns ungläubig an.

„Wie könnt ihr sowas so gelassen nehmen? Wir müssen ins Meer der Monster, Chuck kann vielleicht draufgehen! Was läuft falsch mit euch?", fragte Laura leicht wütend.

„Gewohnheit", antwortete wir synchron und gingen in Richtung Abendessen.

Julian und Laura tauschten einen undefinierbaren Blick aus und folgten uns dann. Das konnte ja lustig werden. Zusammen mit zwei frischgebackenen Kämpfern und Reyna mutterseelenallein auf einem kleinen Schiff mitten auf dem Pazifik. Yeah!


	14. Kapitel 14

Entführt

Kara

* * *

Es waren nun schon zwei Tage vergangen, in denen ich Laura und Julian nicht zur Schule erschienen waren und ihre Eltern behaupteten, sie hätten kurzfristig weg gemusst. Einen Grund nannten sie mir nicht. Auf meine Anrufe, E-Mails und SMS reagierten beide nicht und ich fing an mir ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen, ganz zu schweigen, davon, dass es ohne die Beiden in der Schule sterbenslangweilig war.

Am seltsamsten aber fand ich die Tatsachen, dass die Beiden zusammen mit den Neuen verschwunden waren und als ich Charlies kleine Schwester, Zoë glaube ich, darauf ansprach, behauptete sie, sie lägen beide krank im Bett. Das glaubte ich ihr allerdings nicht, da ich von Tristan, Reynas Bruder, die Ausrede erhalten hatte, sie würden wegen familiären Gründen Zuhause bleiben.

Am ersten Tag, als die Vier nicht mehr hier waren und ich gesehen hatte wie die Zwillinge (Zoë und Silena) und Tristan von der Schule abgeholt wurden, war ich ziemlich verwirrt, da ich erst dachte, Charlie gesehen zu haben, aber der Mann sah eher aus, wie eine (viel) ältere Version von ihm. Als Zoë den vermeintlichen Charlie dann mit „Dad" ansprach, ging mir auf, dass der Mann Charlies Vater sein musste. Ich hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so sehr das Ebenbild seines Vaters war, wie Charlie.

In meinem Kopf reifte immer mehr die Theorie, dass meine beiden besten Freunde mit Charlie und Reyna weg waren (und das OHNE mich!). Diese Vermutung steigerte meinen Hass und meine Eifersucht, die in mir brodelte, seit sich Laura und Julian so gut mit den Neuen verstanden. Was mir allerdings noch Rätsel aufgab, warum die vier weg waren und das während der Schulzeit. Und warum sich Lauras eigentlich so fürsorgliche Mutter sich gar keine Sorgen um ihre Tochter machte, genau wie Julians Mutter. Die ganze Sache stank bis zum Himmel und es war, als würde mir ein wichtiges Puzzleteil fehlen, dass alles erklärte.

Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich plötzlich von hinten gepackt und dann in ein Etwas gesetzt wurde.

„Was …?!", mein Schrei wurde von einem Tuch unterbrochen und ein Schlag auf den Kopf ließ das Licht ausgehen.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, war ich angekettet in einer moderigen Felshöhle wieder. Wo war ich? Ich blickte mich um und entdecke einen groben Tisch, einen Hocken mit Fellüberzug und eine Feuerstelle. Ernsthaft, eine Feuerstelle? Hatten mich irgendwelche Wilden gefangen? Dann hörte ich Schritte und ein Mann trat ein.

Er trug (kein Scherz!) eine Rüstung, bestehend aus Brustharnisch, Arm- und Beinschoner, Handschuhe, Schuhe, einem Helm und einer Scheide, in der sich wahrscheinlich ein Schwert befand. Ein Zeitreisender? Gab es sowas überhaupt?

„Äh...?", war das einzige was ich herausbekam.

„Ah, wie ich sehe bist du wach!", stellte der Fremde erfreut wach.

„Ich hab ihnen nicht erlaubt mich zu duzen!", teilte ich ihm mit.

„Das musst du auch nicht, Kara. Schließlich bist _du_ die Gefangene und _ich_ der Entführer. Im Handbuch steht, dass ich dir keinen Respekt zollen muss", er schien immer noch bester Laune zu sein.

„Toll, aber damit bin ich nicht wirklich einverstanden", ich war mit der Tatsache zwar bewusst, dass auch das egal war, aber ich wollte wissen, wie wahnsinnig der Typ wirklich war.

Ebenfalls dumm, schließlich trug eine Rüstung und lebte in einer spartanisch eingerichteten „Wohnung".

„Auch das ist nicht prioritär. Ich glaube, du hast das Konzept noch nicht verstanden, oder? Wir müssen irgendwie an unserer Dynamik arbeiten, sonst kommt nie das richtige Feeling auf. Verstehst du?", fragte er mich und gestikulierte hektisch.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „ _Sorry_?"

Der Typ seufzte nur theatralisch und lies sich auf dem Hocker nieder, der, wie ich nun feststellen musste, eigentlich nur ein toter Baumstumpf war.

„Warum musste sich dieses vermaledeite Mädchen auch ausgerechnet mit dieser bescheuerten Apollotochter anfreunden? Und warum muss die gerade dich zur Freundin haben? Eine wertlose _Sterbliche_ , ohne irgendwelche nennenswerten Fähigkeiten", er sah mich hilfesuchend an und in seinen Augen lag nicht eine Spur Wahnsinn, sondern vollkommener Ernst, als würde er wirklich glauben, was er da sagte.

Sprach er etwa von Laura? Aber warum „Apollotochter"? Wegen ihrem sonnigem Gemüt? Bestimmt nicht!

Der Typ war einfach nur verrückt, was ihn für mich, als Entführte nur noch gefährlicher machte, waren Verrückte doch einfach unberechenbar. Erst als ich das dachte, wurde mir klar, was ihr gerade passierte.

Irgendwie hatten der Verrückte und die _Wohnung_ es geschafft, mich vom eigentlichen Geschehen abzulenken: Ich war entführt worden! Panik wallte in mir auf, hatte ich doch keine Ahnung, was nun geschehen würde!


	15. Kapitel 15

Magische Nachrichtenquelle mit Dauersendezeit

Julian

* * *

Charlie, Reyna, Laura und ich saßen im Speisesaal. Naja, eigentlich saßen wir weniger, sondern lagen auf diesen typischen römischen Liegen, die man immer auf alten Mosaiken sah.

Irgendwie fühlte ich mich wie beim Dreh eines Geschichtsfilm über das alte Rom, nur das die Kostüme falsch waren. Es schien so, als ob jede, aber wirklich _jeder_ , in diesem Camp Charlie und Reyna kennen würde, denn alle fünf Minuten kam irgendjemand, egal ob alt oder jung, zu unserem Tisch um sich kurz mit ihnen zu unterhalten.

Laura, die neben mir auf der Liege lag, wirkte nervös und sah sich immer wieder um. Schließlich schien sie einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben, zu was-auch-immer-sie-beschäftigte und beugte sich zu mir rüber.

„Findest du es nicht auch gemein, dass wir das alles ohne Kara machen?", fragte sie und sah schuldig aus.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich mir das auch schon überlegt, aber die Gedanken wieder erfolgreich verdrängt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich glücklicher wäre, wenn sie mit auf diese halsbrecherische Mission müsste", erwiderte ich schulterzuckend.

„Schon klar, aber wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, klären wir sie auf, versprochen?!", verlangte sie.

„Logisch", sagte ich und biss in einen Apfel.

„Ich hab Reyna vorhin gefragt ob sie mir das mit dieser Regenborgen-Nachricht zeigt. Dann werde ich sie anrufen und ihr alles erklären", sagte Laura bestimmt.

Mädchen! Ich dachte, sie will es ihr sagen, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind, dachte ich augenverdrehend und antwortete: „Iris-Nachricht. Tu das."

Ein weiterer Gast näherte sich unserem Tisch, zusammen mit einem violetten Geist, _Laren_ , hatte mir Charlie auf meine Nachfrage hin erklärt. Bei einem zweiten Blick erkannte ich den Schmied, Leo.

„Hey, da sind ja meine beiden Lieblinge!", Leo lies sich auf einer der Liegen nieder und drückte Charlie und Reyna kurz. D

er Geist verbeugte sich vor ihnen und lies sich ebenfalls nieder.

„Schön dich zu sehen, Vitellius", begrüßte Reyna den _Lar_ höflich.

„Ganz meinerseits, Reyna. Ich kann leider nicht lange bleiben. Cornelius und ich wollen noch Schach spielen", der _Lar_ schwebte davon und Charlie gluckste in seine Cola, die komischerweise blau war.

„So jetzt erzählt mal ihr beiden, wie macht ihr euch so in der sterblichen Welt?", fragte Leo grinsend.

Er schien eine Art Dauergrinsen zu haben.

„Es geht, die Schule ist doof und langweilig, aber sonst", Charlie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ja, Callie und ich können ja leider nicht nachkommen mit den Geschäft und so, aber ich glaube, dass Frank und Hazel bald weiter vom Camp weg wollen. Sie wohnen schließlich gleich um die Ecke. Aber hört mal, ich hab mitbekommen, dass ihr einen kleinen Auftrag bekommen habt?", Leo wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Jep, Meer der Monster", Reyna aß einen Bissen ihres Nudelauflaufs.

„Schön, schön. Was dagegen, wenn ich euch ein paar gewisse Extras mitgebe?", Leo sah aus, wie ein Kind, dass vor den Geschenken unterm Weihnachtsbaum saß und beim Auspacken war.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Wie weit bist du eigentlich mit deinem neuen Boot?", wollte Charlie wissen.

„Ich bin fertig. Das war sowas wie das _gewisse Extra_! Du nimmst mir den ganzen Spaß", beschwerte sich Leo.

Charlie zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Es dürfte euch sicher durch Charybdis und Skylla bringen und dann zum Meer der Monster. Übrigens glaube ich nicht, dass es bei eurem Auftrag nur um die Sirenen geht. Bein Bauch sagt mir, dass da noch mehr ist", er ist verzog das Gesicht zu einer nachdenklichen Grimasse.

„Was glaubst du denn, worum es geht?", fragte Laura ihn.

Leo zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Vielleicht erfahren wir es heute Nacht", Charlie sah leicht hoffnungsvoll aus.

„Wieso heute Nacht?", wollte ich verwirrt wissen.

„Halbgottträume. Man sieht Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft", Reyna aß ungerührt weiter, als habe sie gerade nicht von einer magischen Nachrichtenquelle mit Dauersendezeit gesprochen.

„Also ist es normal, wenn Halbgötter komische Träume haben?", fragte Laura unsicher.

„Ich glaube ...", Leo aß einen Bissen, schluckte runter und sprach weiter, „ … , dass es sogar anormal ist, wenn Halbgötter _keine_ komischen Träume haben."

Laura und ich blickten uns kurz an, dann aßen wir alle schweigend weiter. Meine Gedanken drifteten wieder zu Kara und ich bekam ein komisches Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ach Quatsch, du wirst noch paranoid, rügte ich mich selbst und aß weiter.

Nachdem wir gegessen hatten, gab es Kriegsspiele mit einem echten Kriegselefanten namens Nero. Um es kurz zu halten waren die 'Kriegsspiele' eine einfache Möglichkeit für die fünfte und die dritte Kohorte die anderen drei in Grund und Boden zu stampfen und Blut zu vergießen, dass besser im Körper irgendeines Halbgottes aufgehoben war.

Überraschenderweise starb keiner oder erlitt _ernsthafte_ Verletzungen (Nach Halbgottmaßstab). Ich hingegen war überrascht, wie gut Laura sich schlug, erlitt sie doch wirklich keine richtigen Verletzungen und schaffte es sogar einige andere zu verletzten, was ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Charlie und Reyna gingen mit mir zu den Gästehäusern und Laura in die fünfte Kohorte. Ich muss sagen, dass die Gästezimmer wirklich schön waren und im Stillen fragte ich mich, ob es Laura auch so gut ging, war sie doch 'Legionärin'. Nachdem ich mich hingelegt hatte, war ich fast sofort eingeschlafen und fiel in einen traumlosen Schlaf, aus dem ich mitten in der Nacht durch ein penetrantes Klopfen an meiner Zimmertür geweckt wurde.

Grummelnd stand ich auf und öffnete. Laura stand im Schlafanzug dort und sah ziemlich durch den Wind aus.

„Ich glaube, es ist etwas spät für eine Pyjamaparty ", witzelte ich.

„Hör mit den Scherzen auf", keuchte sie, „Ich glaube, ich weiß was unser eigentlicher Auftrag ist."


	16. Kapitel 16

Mitternachtstraining

Reyna

* * *

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl im falschen Film zu sein. Die konnten doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass wir Damon besiegten _und_ Kara retteten.

Wir, das heißt Charlie, Julian, Laura und ich, waren auf dem Weg in Richtung Principia. Julia und ihr Mit-Prätor Kyle mussten von unserer Vermutung über Damon erfahren, schließlich hatte er geschworen die Camps zu vernichten.

Ich schlug beim Klopfen fast die Tür ein und entsprechend wütend öffnete Julia: „Götter Reyna, ich bin nicht taub!"

„Ich weiß, aber gleich wünscht du dir, du wärst es", antwortete ich und trat ein.

„Was zum …? Reyna, was ist los?", fragte sie und rang sichtlich damit, nicht über mich herzufallen.

„Damon...", war alles was ich sagte, bis sie mich unterbrach.

„Warte, _der_ Damon?"

Ich nickte und sprach weiter: „Damon hat Lauras beste Freundin Kara entführt. Wir gehen davon aus, dass er sie auf der Insel der Sirenen gefangen hält. Er ist, genau wie ich, immun gegen Sirenen. Ich schätze, er will Charlie und mich dorthin locken und uns töten, um unseren Eltern eins auszuwischen", schilderte ich die Lage.

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass es Damon ist?", fragte Julia vorsichtig.

Charlie nickte: „Ich kenne keinen anderen Halbgott, der in der Lage wäre Sirenen zu manipulieren und ich meine, Kara hat ihn als verrückt beschrieben und die Iris-Nachricht hat deutlich eine Höhle gezeigt, also ich finde Damon passt perfekt ins Bild und ich schätze auch, dass er die Sirenen anstachelt die Insel zu verlassen. Sie haben in mehreren Jahrtausenden nicht versucht sie zu verlassen, also warum jetzt. Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn, es sei denn Damon hätte sie davon überzeugt, dass es notwendig ist des Meer der Monster zu verlassen. Und selbst wenn es nicht Damon ist, müssen wir Kara trotzdem retten. Wir fahren heute Nachmittag los."

„Was heißt für dich 'heute Nachmittag'?", fragte Julian.

„Zwei Uhr", meinte ich knapp.

„Julian, wir gehen gleich zu Leo. Du brauchst eine Waffe und wir brauchen sein Boot", entschied Charlie und stand auf und zog Julian mit sich.

Ich sah ihm hinterher und seufzte: „Hoffnungslos."

„Was ist hoffnungslos?", wollte Laura wissen.

Mist, hatte ich das etwas laut gesagt?!, schimpfte ich in Gedanken.

„Äh, nichts, nur ein Gedanke, den ich gerade hatte. Eine dumme Idee", log ich.

Laura sah zwar nicht überzeugt aus, aber sagte nichts mehr. Kluges Mädchen.

„Wir beiden gehen jetzt trainieren", beschloss ich und sah Laura an.

„Was?! Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?"

„Na klar, es ist Punkt elf Uhr und zweiunddreißig Minuten", grinste ich und legte dann etwas Charme-Sprech in meine Stimme.

Ich weiß, unfair, aber ich wollte nur helfen.

„Wir gehen jetzt trainieren", befahl ich und Laura widersprach mir nicht, sondern stand einfach auf und ging.

„Praktisch", murmelte ich, um meine Gewissensbisse zu überdecken.

Als wir den Übungsplatz betraten, fiel mir auf, dass Laura ihre Waffe gar nicht bei sich trug. Ich hatte mein _Gladius_ immer bei mir, da es in Form eines kleinen Armbands an meinem Handgelenk versteckt war. Mein Problem löste sich allerdings von selbst, als der Gürtel mit Lauras Waffen um ihre Hüfte erschien.

Laura erschrak sich tierisch und blickte überrascht auf den Gürtel.

„Das muss einer von Leos Spezialgürteln sein. Die kommen immer dann, wenn du sie brauchst, aber ablegen musst du sie selber", stellte ich fest.

„Er hätte mich ja mal vorwarnen können", murrte sie.

Ich lachte nur trocken und griff an. Laura war so überrascht, dass ich es schaffte sie mit einem Schlag in die Kniekehlen zu Fall zu bringen.

„Bist du vollkommen bescheuert?", schrie sie, „Ich war nicht bereit!"

„Meinst du die Monster warten, bis du dir die Nägel fertig lackiert hast?", trizte ich sie, „Steh auf!" Laura erhob sich und packte ihren Dolch.

Ich griff wieder an und Laura hielt mir zwei Schläge lang stand, bis sie wieder im Dreck saß.

„Ach darauf, dass du deine Deckung nicht vernachlässigst. Du hast zwar die kürzere Waffe, aber wenn du flink bist, hast du den klaren Vorteil. Du kannst den Gürten übrigens unsichtbar machen, damit der Gegner nur den Dolch sieht. Tu so, als hättest du keine Ahnung, als seist du unerfahren. Ein Dolch steht bei Monstern für Schwäche, bei Halbgöttern aber für Geschicklichkeit und Flinkheit. Lass dich schwach wirken und greif dann aus nächster Nähe an", erklärte ich ihr.

Laura nickte und stand wieder auf. Wir trainierten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und ich stellte fest, dass Laura ein Naturtalent war und als die Sonne aufgegangen war sogar noch besser wurde. Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, das Laura von Apollo abstammte. Es gehörte eine Menge Willensstärke dazu als Apollotochter die Nacht durch zu kämpfen.

Wir duschten und dann trennten wir uns, um unsere Waffen zu packen. Ich beschloss, Mom eine Iris-Nachricht zu schicken, um ihr von den neusten Erkenntnissen zu erzählen. Als ich sie sah, saß sie gerade mit den Anderen am Küchentisch und frühstückte.

Als ich geendet hatte, waren sie alle kalkweiß.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja?", bat sie mich und ich sah ihr an, dass sie am liebsten durch das Bild gesprungen wäre, um mich zu umarmen.

„Klar, außerdem ist Charlie ja auch dabei. Wir beide schaukeln das schon", beruhigte ich sie.

Ich wollte vor ihr und den Anderen nicht zugeben, dass auch ich ziemlichen Schiss hatte, das etwas gehörig schief ging.

Tristan stand auf und sagte: „Können wir kurz reden?"

Ich nickte und die Iris-Nachricht folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Versprich mir, dass du wieder zurück kommst, ja", bat er mich.

„Versprochen. Ich werde alles tun, damit ich dich wieder nerven kann, nur versprich du, dass du nicht zulässt, dass euch etwas passiert", forderte ich.

„Ich verspreche es", entgegnete er und die Iris-Nachricht brach ab.

Ich seufzte und machte mich daran meine Sachen zu packen.


	17. Kapitel 17

Mitternachtstraining

Reyna

* * *

Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl im falschen Film zu sein. Die konnten doch nicht ernsthaft erwarten, dass wir Damon besiegten _und_ Kara retteten.

Wir, das heißt Charlie, Julian, Laura und ich, waren auf dem Weg in Richtung Principia. Julia und ihr Mit-Prätor Kyle mussten von unserer Vermutung über Damon erfahren, schließlich hatte er geschworen die Camps zu vernichten.

Ich schlug beim Klopfen fast die Tür ein und entsprechend wütend öffnete Julia: „Götter Reyna, ich bin nicht taub!"

„Ich weiß, aber gleich wünscht du dir, du wärst es", antwortete ich und trat ein.

„Was zum …? Reyna, was ist los?", fragte sie und rang sichtlich damit, nicht über mich herzufallen.

„Damon...", war alles was ich sagte, bis sie mich unterbrach.

„Warte, _der_ Damon?"

Ich nickte und sprach weiter: „Damon hat Lauras beste Freundin Kara entführt. Wir gehen davon aus, dass er sie auf der Insel der Sirenen gefangen hält. Er ist, genau wie ich, immun gegen Sirenen. Ich schätze, er will Charlie und mich dorthin locken und uns töten, um unseren Eltern eins auszuwischen", schilderte ich die Lage.

„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass es Damon ist?", fragte Julia vorsichtig.

Charlie nickte: „Ich kenne keinen anderen Halbgott, der in der Lage wäre Sirenen zu manipulieren und ich meine, Kara hat ihn als verrückt beschrieben und die Iris-Nachricht hat deutlich eine Höhle gezeigt, also ich finde Damon passt perfekt ins Bild und ich schätze auch, dass er die Sirenen anstachelt die Insel zu verlassen. Sie haben in mehreren Jahrtausenden nicht versucht sie zu verlassen, also warum jetzt. Es ergibt einfach keinen Sinn, es sei denn Damon hätte sie davon überzeugt, dass es notwendig ist des Meer der Monster zu verlassen. Und selbst wenn es nicht Damon ist, müssen wir Kara trotzdem retten. Wir fahren heute Nachmittag los."

„Was heißt für dich 'heute Nachmittag'?", fragte Julian.

„Zwei Uhr", meinte ich knapp.

„Julian, wir gehen gleich zu Leo. Du brauchst eine Waffe und wir brauchen sein Boot", entschied Charlie und stand auf und zog Julian mit sich.

Ich sah ihm hinterher und seufzte: „Hoffnungslos."

„Was ist hoffnungslos?", wollte Laura wissen.

Mist, hatte ich das etwas laut gesagt?!, schimpfte ich in Gedanken.

„Äh, nichts, nur ein Gedanke, den ich gerade hatte. Eine dumme Idee", log ich.

Laura sah zwar nicht überzeugt aus, aber sagte nichts mehr. Kluges Mädchen.

„Wir beiden gehen jetzt trainieren", beschloss ich und sah Laura an.

„Was?! Weißt du eigentlich wie spät es ist?"

„Na klar, es ist Punkt elf Uhr und zweiunddreißig Minuten", grinste ich und legte dann etwas Charme-Sprech in meine Stimme.

Ich weiß, unfair, aber ich wollte nur helfen.

„Wir gehen jetzt trainieren", befahl ich und Laura widersprach mir nicht, sondern stand einfach auf und ging.

„Praktisch", murmelte ich, um meine Gewissensbisse zu überdecken.

Als wir den Übungsplatz betraten, fiel mir auf, dass Laura ihre Waffe gar nicht bei sich trug. Ich hatte mein _Gladius_ immer bei mir, da es in Form eines kleinen Armbands an meinem Handgelenk versteckt war. Mein Problem löste sich allerdings von selbst, als der Gürtel mit Lauras Waffen um ihre Hüfte erschien.

Laura erschrak sich tierisch und blickte überrascht auf den Gürtel.

„Das muss einer von Leos Spezialgürteln sein. Die kommen immer dann, wenn du sie brauchst, aber ablegen musst du sie selber", stellte ich fest.

„Er hätte mich ja mal vorwarnen können", murrte sie.

Ich lachte nur trocken und griff an. Laura war so überrascht, dass ich es schaffte sie mit einem Schlag in die Kniekehlen zu Fall zu bringen.

„Bist du vollkommen bescheuert?", schrie sie, „Ich war nicht bereit!"

„Meinst du die Monster warten, bis du dir die Nägel fertig lackiert hast?", trizte ich sie, „Steh auf!" Laura erhob sich und packte ihren Dolch.

Ich griff wieder an und Laura hielt mir zwei Schläge lang stand, bis sie wieder im Dreck saß.

„Ach darauf, dass du deine Deckung nicht vernachlässigst. Du hast zwar die kürzere Waffe, aber wenn du flink bist, hast du den klaren Vorteil. Du kannst den Gürten übrigens unsichtbar machen, damit der Gegner nur den Dolch sieht. Tu so, als hättest du keine Ahnung, als seist du unerfahren. Ein Dolch steht bei Monstern für Schwäche, bei Halbgöttern aber für Geschicklichkeit und Flinkheit. Lass dich schwach wirken und greif dann aus nächster Nähe an", erklärte ich ihr.

Laura nickte und stand wieder auf. Wir trainierten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden und ich stellte fest, dass Laura ein Naturtalent war und als die Sonne aufgegangen war sogar noch besser wurde. Erst jetzt fiel mir ein, das Laura von Apollo abstammte. Es gehörte eine Menge Willensstärke dazu als Apollotochter die Nacht durch zu kämpfen.

Wir duschten und dann trennten wir uns, um unsere Waffen zu packen. Ich beschloss, Mom eine Iris-Nachricht zu schicken, um ihr von den neusten Erkenntnissen zu erzählen. Als ich sie sah, saß sie gerade mit den Anderen am Küchentisch und frühstückte.

Als ich geendet hatte, waren sie alle kalkweiß.

„Pass auf dich auf, ja?", bat sie mich und ich sah ihr an, dass sie am liebsten durch das Bild gesprungen wäre, um mich zu umarmen.

„Klar, außerdem ist Charlie ja auch dabei. Wir beide schaukeln das schon", beruhigte ich sie.

Ich wollte vor ihr und den Anderen nicht zugeben, dass auch ich ziemlichen Schiss hatte, das etwas gehörig schief ging.

Tristan stand auf und sagte: „Können wir kurz reden?"

Ich nickte und die Iris-Nachricht folgte ihm ins Wohnzimmer.

„Versprich mir, dass du wieder zurück kommst, ja", bat er mich.

„Versprochen. Ich werde alles tun, damit ich dich wieder nerven kann, nur versprich du, dass du nicht zulässt, dass euch etwas passiert", forderte ich.

„Ich verspreche es", entgegnete er und die Iris-Nachricht brach ab.

Ich seufzte und machte mich daran meine Sachen zu packen.


	18. Kapitel 18

Jep, definitiv verrückt

Kara

* * *

Mittlerweile war ich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass mein Entführer wirklich verrückt war. Nach dem Gespräch mit Laura (durch einen Regenbogen!) hatte ich angefangen, die Ereignisse noch mal durchzugehen, schließlich ließen meine neu gewonnenen Erkenntnisse einige neue Schlüsse zu.

Und trotz der Tatsache, dass ich nun mit einbeziehen konnte, dass der Verrückte offenbar wusste, dass es die griechisch/ römische Mythologie gab, benahm er sich wie ein Irrer. Meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen, dass er ein blutrünstiger Killer war, bestätigten sich zu Glück nicht.

So wie es schien, bestand sein Antrieb, mich zu entführen, aus Rache. An Reyna. Und ihrer Familie. Irgendwie war ich schon ein bisschen enttäuscht. Da wird man schon entführt und dann erstens mit den häufigsten Motiv überhaupt und dann auch noch, obwohl es gar nicht um einen selbst ging.

Es kratzte schon ein wenig an meinem Selbstbewusstsein, dass der Verrückte es nicht mal für nötig hielt mich weiter zu beachten. Nein, stattdessen kochte er, wusch Wäsche (ernsthaft, ihr wollt _niemals_ die Unterwäsche eines verrückten Höhlenmenschen sehen), schliff sein Schwert und unterhielt sich per Funk oder so mit einer zischenden Stimme.

Als er sich dann endlich dazu herablassen konnte sich mit meiner Wenigkeit zu befassen, stellte er mit einfach nur eine Schüssel mit flüssigem undefinierbarem Zeug und einer harten Brotkruste und Wasser, das brauner war, als das, was manche Leute im Klo hinterließen (wirklich, konnte er das nicht irgendwie reinigen?) hin.

Während wir aßen, schmatzte der Verrückte unaufhörlich und stellte dann die Schüssel weg.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt, oder?", fragte er mich und fuhr ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten fort, „Mein Name ist Damon, Sohn des Cupido und mächtigster Halbgott des gesamten Universums!"

Seine Worte hallten in der Halle leicht wieder, wie in diesen billigen Actionfilmen. Toll, jetzt verglich ich meine Entführung schon mit billigen Actionfilmen.

Ich kaufte es dem Verrückten, Verzeihung, Damon, irgendwie nicht ab, dass er so mächtig sein sollte. Ich meine, er ist ein verrückter Einsiedler mit verdorbenem Essen, der sich mit einer Stimme über ein Mikro unterhält.

Wie mächtig kann der Typ bitte sein? Obwohl, Cupido, bzw. Eros ist der Gott der Begierde und in den alten Sagen hatten die Halbgötter ja immer einen Teil der Kräfte ihrer Eltern, was heißen müsste, dass Damon entweder total gierig ist oder andere Menschen dazu bringen kann ihn zu begehren (iih, ich wollte mir nicht vorstellen wie Damon mit irgendeiner Frau in seinem Fellbett rummachte) oder beides.

In diesem Moment hasste ich mich selbst dafür in der Schule nicht besser aufgepasst zu haben, als wir die verschiedenen Götter und Sagen durchnahmen. Tja, Ironie des Schicksals.

„Ist das dein Nachdenkgesicht oder warum hast du da diese hässliche Falte mitten auf der Stirn? Ehrlich, da solltest du war gegen tun, dass sieht mindestens so schlimm aus, wie meine Inneneinrichtung", unterbrach Damon meine Gedanken.

Ich verdrehte die Augen und fragte mich gedanklich, warum ich Angst vor ihm gehabt hatte.

Bevor ich antworten konnte, betrat ein schleimiges, tropfendes Wesen die Höhle und sagte: „Meissssster, meine Sssschwestern und ich werden unruhig. Wo bleibt das frissschh Fleischh?"

Es war eine ähnliche Stimme, wie die im Mikrofon, nur das diese die s-Laute lang zog.

„Wer hat dir erlaubt meine Höhle zu betreten, Rillie?", schrie Damon los und schimpfte wütend auf das Ding ein.

Als es widersprechen wollte, zog Damon eiskalt sein Schwert drückte es Rillie in die Hand und sagte: „Töte dich!"

Zitternd hob Rillie die schleimige Hand und starrte entsetzt auf das Schwert das sich ihrem Hals näherte. Mit Entsetzen sah ich zu, wie sie sich langsam und schreiend den Kopf vom Hals trennte und zu Staub zerfiel. Jep, jetzt wusste ich wieder, warum ich Angst vor ihm hatte. Hoffentlich kamen Laura und die Anderen bald her.


	19. Kapitel 19

Mein Monsterboot mit Smoothiemaschiene

Charlie

Die Waffe für Julian und das Boot waren nicht schwer zu bekommen. Leo hatte es scheinbar im Gefühl gehabt und überreichte Julian direkt nach betreten der Werkstatt ein Schwert, dann führte er mich zu seinem Boot.

Er hatte erst überlegt das Boot Argo III zu nennen, aber entschied sich dann für _Flamme_. Die Flamme war ein großer glänzender Haufen aus himmlischer Bronze, kaiserlichem Gold und Holz.

Es konnte sich zu einem tempotaschentuchverpackungsgroßen Metallkasten zusammenklappen und federleicht machen. Die Flamme hatte mehrere schwere Geschütze, einen Anti-Monster-Schutzschild und eine Smoothiemaschiene.

Außerdem hatte es zwei extra starke Motoren und einen Ortungschip, um uns notfalls zu bergen. Kurzum, es war perfekt.

Leo überreichte es mir mit den feierlichen Worten: „Und mach dir auf alle Fälle einen Smoothie."

So gut ausgerüstet gingen wir dann zurück zum Gästehaus, um unsere Sachen zu packen.

„Wie kommen wir eigentlich zu Wasser?", fragte Julian mich später, als wir auf dem Weg zum Lager waren, „Wäre es nicht gefährlich, wenn wir bis zum Hafen laufen?"

„Wir werden nicht den ganzen Weg mit dem Boot fahren, schließlich haben wir Reyna mit. Das wäre purer Selbstmord mit ihr über den Atlantik zu fahren. Ne, das Boot lassen wir erst kurz vor dem Meer der Monster zu Wasser", antwortete ich.

„Wie kommen wir denn dann dahin?", fragte Julian jetzt scheinbar vollkommen verwirrt.

„Wir fliegen", sagte ich und setzte meinen Rucksack auf.

„Äh, ist das für dich nicht genauso gefährlich, wie für Reyna das Meer?", wollte er nun wissen.

„Nicht wenn ich gleichzeitig in Granpas Herrschaftsgebiet bleibe. Stichwort: Pegasi", grinste ich.

„Pega – was zur Hölle sind Pegasi?", fragte Julian.

„Was zum Hades, Julian, Hades", seufzte ich, „Und Pegasi ist der Plural von Pegasus, dem geflügelten Pferd, dass aus Medusa geflogen ist, als Perseus ihr den Kopf abgehackt hat. Kennst du die Geschichte nicht? Naja, Pegasus ist auf jeden Fall mein Onkel, weil er ein Sohn Poseidons ist und resultierend daraus bin ich auch mit allen Pegasi, seinen Nachkommen, auf dieser Erde verwandt", erklärte ich.

„Krass", war Julians einziger Kommentar.

„Ja", sagte ich mehr zu mir selbst, „So kann man es auch bezeichnen."

Reyna und Laura waren schon bei den Ställen, als wir ankamen. Sie stritten sich halbherzig.

„Nicht jeder reitet so gut, wie Charlie! Ich hab noch nie auf einem Pferd, geschweige denn Pegasus, gesessen!", sagte Laura gerade.

„Beruhig dich, Laura. Glaubst du denn du bist allein da oben?", fragte Reyna genervt.

Ich war mir sicher, dass dieses Gespräch schon eine Weile ging.

„Charlie und ich sind auch da und falls du runterfallen solltest fange ich dich auf. Enkelin des Jupiter, schon vergessen?"

„Aber warum ohne Sattel?", jammerte Laura.

„Es ist besser so und jetzt komm!", Reyna warf mir einen Blick zu, der nach Hilfe schrie.

„Stimmt, kommt", befahl ich.

Wir betraten die Ställe und ich stellte mich vor die Pegasi. Caesar und Globe standen schon mal fest, schließlich waren das Reynas und meine Standard-Pegasi. Ich suchte nach den ganz lieben Tieren. Für Laura würden wir Ducky nehmen, aber wen für Julian? Mein Blick fiel auf Homer, einen unserer Lieblinge und ich entschied, dass er uns ebenfalls begleiten sollten.

Die beiden waren von meiner Entscheidung sofort begeistert und plapperten mich die ganze Zeit mit Danksagungen voll. Reyna und ich halfen Laura und Julian auf ihre Pegasi und stiegen selber auf.

„Haltet euch fest!", rief ich noch, bevor ich in Gedanken befahl: „Los!"

Das Quartett preschte los und Laura entwich ein kleiner Aufschrei.

Die Vier stiegen in den Himmel auf und wir flogen in Richtung Meer der Monster.

„Hey, das sieht aber nicht wie Frisco aus!?", wunderte sich Julian, als wir in luftigen Höhen schwebten.

„Stimmt, das ist Long Island mit Camp Half-Blood. Die Pegasusställe sind von beiden Camps aus erreichbar. Von hier aus ist es kürzer", brüllte ich zurück.

„Super, ich wollte immer schon mal nach New York!", witzelte Laura.

„Klappe!", schrie nun Reyna.

„Sie hat Recht, Augen nach vorne!", stimmte ich ihr zu, bevor ich bedacht hatte, dass das 'Klappe!' auch für mich galt.

Mist, jetzt war sie auch auf mich sauer. Ver-Damm-t.

„Verschaff uns mal Rückenwind!", rief ich ihr zu und sie nickte nur grimmig.

„Ist das ein Vogelschwarm?", fragte Laura plötzlich. Sie deutete auf einige Punkte am Horizont.

„Nein, das sind keine normlen Vögel", sagte Reyna mit bedrohlichem Unterton. „Das sind stymphalische Vögel!", brüllte ich.

„Hast du einen Lautsprecher dabei?", fragte Laura.

„Nein, aber wir haben Reyna!", sagte ich triumphal.

„Toller Spruch, Charlie!", Lauras Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus, „Aber ich glaube, nicht mal sie kann so laut und schief singen."

„Danke, aber ich habe Charme-Sprech, Laura", Reyna grinste und flog neben mir nach vorne und wir hielten Kurs auf das Geschwader von Nervensägen.

„Ohren zu!", befahl ich und ließ Caesar los.

Julian und Laura folgten meinem Befehl. Dann erreichten wir die Vögel und Reyna öffnete den Mund ...


	20. Kapitel 20

Ich werde Zeuge der schlimmsten Vogelshow aller Zeiten

Julian

* * *

… und Reyna öffnete den Mund: „Dreht um!"

Trotz dessen, dass meine Finger in meinen Ohren steckten und ich versuchte alles mit meinem Atem und leisem Summen zu übertönen, sprengte mir die Lautstärke fast die Trommelfelle und ich verspürte den Drang einfach von Homer runterzuspringen und umzukehren.

Die Vögel die direkt vor uns waren drehten fast auf der Stelle um und wurden nun von den Pegasi vor uns hergetrieben. Ich sah leicht panisch zu Reyna und dann zu Charlie. Reyna brüllte den Vögeln, deren vollen Namen ich beim besten Willen nicht aussprechen konnte, weiter Befehle zu, während Charlie mitten im Kampf allen Ernstes die Augen geschlossen hatte. Was zum …?

Plötzlich flog Globe im steilen Sturzflug nach unten und berührte mit den Füßen fast die Wasseroberfläche. Das Wasser unter ihm fing an zu brodeln und stieg langsam in Kugelform in die Höhe, bis es sich zu einer großen Fläche ausstreckte und alle Vögel in einer riesigen, schwebenden Wasserkugel jämmerlich ertranken und sich in goldenen Staub auflösten.

Ich tat die Frage, warum sie sich auflösten auf die nun schon ziemlich lange Liste meiner Fragen und sah staunend zu, wie die Kugel einen goldenen Schimmer annahm und ins Wasser zurückfiel.

Globe stieg wieder auf und Caesar näherte sich ihnen.

Reyna flüsterte Globe etwas zu und brüllte dann: „Homer, flieg rechts neben Globe!"

Mein Pegasus gehorchte und flog rechts neben Globe, während Laura mit Ducky (wirklich, Entchen? Für einen Pegasus?!) links neben ihn flog.

„Warum?", fragte Laura.

„Passt auf, dass Charlie nicht runterfällt. Der Trottel hat sich übernommen", schimpfte Reyna.

Ich betrachtete Charlie und merkte erst jetzt, dass er bewusstlos war.

„Wird er wieder?", fragte Laura besorgt.

„Klar, wir machen gleich Pause und dann schmeiß ich ihn ins Wasser", brummte Reyna.

„War das ein Scherz?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Enkel des Poseidon?!", sie sah mich fordernd an.

Ich sah Laura an, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

Tatsächlich kam nach ein paar Minuten eine Insel in Sicht auf der wir schließlich landeten.

„Sicher, dass es hier sicher ist?", fragte Laura argwöhnisch, während sie den Sandstrand und die idyllische Landschaft beobachtete.

„Klar, das Ogygia, die magische Insel von Calypso. Naja, zumindest war sie das, bevor Leo sie befreit hat. Die Götter haben der Insel eine neue Magie eingeflößt: Immer wenn ein Halbblut auf dem Meer in Gefahr schwebt, erscheint sie. Sie kann sich grenzenlos vervielfachen und verschwindet später einfach wieder. Das Beste ist, dass dort die Zeit langsamer vergeht. Das heißt wir verlieren vielleicht eine Stunde, wenn wir einen Tag dortbleiben", erklärte uns Reyna.

„Du meinst, dass ist die Insel, wo Odysseus mehrere Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hat?", fragte Laura staunend.

„Ja, hilf mir mal", sie stieg hinter dem immer noch bewusstlosen Charlie auf Globe auf und trieb sie an.

Wir folgten ihr bis zu einem großen See, den man auch für eine Meerenge hätte halten können.

Reyna stieg ab und sagte zu Globe: „Flieg über den See und wirf ihn ab!"

Die Stute gehorchte ohne zu Zögern und flog mindestens zehn Meter über den See bevor sie anfing zu buckeln und Charlie einfach so ins Wasser fiel.

Charlie kam eine Minute später vor uns aus dem Wasser, komischerweise vollkommen trocken.

„Sag mal, Ambrosia und Nektar hätten's nicht getan, oder was", pflaumte er Reyna an.

„Das hier ist lustiger", Reyna zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern.

„Na warte, dafür wirst du bezahlen!", Charlie schaute sie mit einem hinterlistigen Grinsen an.

„Untersteh dich, Eulenfreak", knurrte Reyna nur.

„Ha, dein Charme-Sprech wirkt bei mir nicht, dämliches Aphroditekind", meinte Charlie triumphierend und spritze Reyna erfolgreich nass.

Daraufhin folgte die größte Wasserschlacht aller Zeiten, bei der Charlie einen vollkommen unfairen Vorteil hatte und uns nassspritzte.


	21. Kapitel 21

Das Hermesphone für den modernen Halbgott des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts

Laura

* * *

Wieder vollkommen trocken, lagen wir nun am See der Insel und lauschten Charlies und Reynas Geschichten über die beiden Kriege. Zuhause hatten wir nur die Kurzversion bekommen, doch der eigentliche Hergang kam mir noch schlimmer vor.

Allein die Tatsache, dass die Krieger in unserem Alter gewesen waren. Beide ließen immer wieder Hintergrundinformationen oder Kommentare einfließen und so verstanden wir alles.

Als sie genug erzählt hatten, fing Charlie an mit mir meine Kräfte auszuprobieren und Reyna übte mit Julian Schwertkampf. Es war schon irgendwie erschreckend, wie viele Bereiche Apollo vertrat und was man alles ausprobieren konnte.

So stellten wir fest, dass ich, wie die meisten Apollokinder, musikalisch war und auch gut zielen konnte, was sich ja auch mit den Wurfmessern zeigte.

Ich schaffte es, das Licht leicht zu beeinflussen, sodass es sich um mich sammelte oder mich dunkler machte.

Heilen lag mir scheinbar nicht, da ich, als sich Charlie absichtlich in den Finger stach, nichts tun konnte, außer ihm Nektar drauf zu schmieren.

„Was kannst du eigentlich? Ich meine du stammst ja von zwei Göttern ab, wie läuft das dann?", fragte ich ihn.

„Das ist verschieden. Je nachdem wie stark deine Eltern waren, sind die Gaben auch bei dir ausgeprägt. Meine Eltern waren ziemlich mächtig und deswegen habe ich die Intelligenz eines durchschnittlichen Athenekindes. Dad kam mit seinen Gaben ja auch gut klar und hat sogar die bekannten Grenzen überschritten, deswegen kann ich Wasser sogar kontrollieren, anstatt einfach nur Unterwasser atmen zu können und durch Wasserkontakt gestärkt zu werden. Bei Reyna läuft das genauso. Sie hat Kontrolle über den Wind, etwas, das nicht selbstverständlich ist. Das Reyna Charme-Sprech benutzen kann, war da nicht so überraschend, da Piper eine der stärksten Aphroditetöchter überhaupt ist. Besonders, was ihr Charme-Sprech angeht. Charme-Sprech ist eine seltene Gabe unter Aproditekindern. Sie ist eigentlich sogar ziemlich selten, zwar nicht so selten, wie Feuernutzer, aber immerhin", er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was sind Feuernutzer?", fragte ich verwirrt, denn ich konnte mir unter dem Begriff nichts vorstellen.

„So jemand, wie Leo. Sie sind immun gegen Feuer. Das betrifft aber nur Nachkommen des Hephaistos", erklärte er, „Feuernutzer können auch selber in Flammen aufgehen, was in der Vergangenheit zu einigen großen Bränden, wie dem Feuer von London geführt haben soll. Feuernutzer galten vor Leo als böses Omen, wie Dad bei den Römern", er grinste schief, „und nun küssen sie ihnen wortwörtlich die Füße."

Reyna kam mit Julian auf uns zu und lies sich in den Sand fallen.

„Wir werden hier übernachten und morgen früh aufbrechen. Ein Glück, dass die Zeit stillsteht", sie seufzte.

„Da hast du Recht. Sagt mal, wie lief das eigentlich früher? Ich meine, in den alten Mythen müssen die Helden ja meist quer durchs Land reisen, wie haben eure Eltern das gemacht?", fragte Julian.

„Sie sind mit allem möglichen quer durchs Land gereist. Alles, was gerade da war: Von Transportern, bis hin zu Autozügen. Damals mussten sie noch viel mehr wegen der Monster aufpassen. Mittlerweile haben Athene, Hekate und Hephaistos zusammen ein Chip erfunden, der allen Halbgöttern magisch impliziert wird und Monster und so was ablenkt. Sie verschleiern die Aura der Halbblute, die die Monster riechen können. Dank dessen können wir sogar Handys benutzen", Reyna holte grinsend ein Smartphone aus ihrer Tasche, das irgendwie nicht nach Samsung aussah, „Original Hermersphone."

Julian und ich sahen uns ziemlich verdutzt an und lachten dann los.

„Hermesphone?", fragte ich grinsend.

„Von Hermes konzipiert. Es kann sowohl Iris-Nachrichten empfangen und als auch abschicken. Natürlich ist es auch internetfähig und hat Zugang zu normalen Apps und Nachrichtendiensten, aber es hat vollen Zugang zum mythologischen Netzwerk", berichtete Charlie stolz, „Und sie sind ebenfalls so gemacht, dass sie Monster nicht anlocken und Monster im Umkreis orten. Außerdem passen sie sich an die Abstammung an, so sind die für die Hephaistoskinder feuerfest und ich kann meins mit Unterwasser nehmen. Sie sind wirklich praktisch."

Jep, ein voll entwickeltes, hightech Super-Deluxe-Hermesphone für den modernen Halbgott des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts.


	22. Kapitel 22

Ich flehe Regenbögen an

Kara

* * *

Nach dieser _tollen_ Demonstration von Damons Kräften, hatte mich eine ungläubige Starre befallen, die er zum Glück nicht bemerkte. In meinem Kopf ratterte es. Ich versuchte fieberhaft einen Ausweg zu finden, bzw. einen Weg Damon nicht zu verärgern.

„Endlich sind wir sie los", unterbrach der Halbgott meine Gedanken, „Sirenen sind ein furchtbar nerviges Volk, aber leider haben sie nützliche Fähigkeiten."

„Nehmen Sirenen nicht immer die Gestalt dessen an, was man am meisten begehrt?", am liebsten hätte ich die Zeit zurückgedreht und mir den Mund zu gehalten, aber das ging leider nicht.

Damon jedenfalls schien nicht verärgert zu sein, dass ich etwas gesagt hatte.

„In dieser Höhle nicht. Hier wirkt weder Nebel, noch die Macht der Sirenen. Deswegen konntest du sie auch sehen, schließlich bist du ja nicht klarsichtig, wie dein lieber Kumpel", er lachte gackernd.

„Klarsichtig? Nebel?", fragte ich mich in Gedanken.

„Weißt du, wenn deine Freunde dich retten kommen, dann wird sie eine böse Überraschung erwarten!", wieder lachte er laut, doch diesmal klang es hämisch.

„Wieso?", wollte ich wissen.

„Nun, nicht mal diese dämliche Aphroditetochter ist gegen den Zauber der Sirenen immun, so werden wir sie schön verarschen. Weißt du, ich lebe nun schon seit mehreren Jahren auf dieser vermaledeiten Insel. Ich bin hier gestrandet und komme nicht wieder weg und habe eine ganz neue Sirenenart erschaffen. Sie können kontrollieren, was sie zeigen, vielleicht einen verrückten Einsiedler und eine Gefangene?", wieder lachte er gackernd los und mir lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter.

Ich musste es schaffen Laura zu warnen, damit sie sich eine Lösung überlegen konnten.

„Warum gehorchen sie dir?", fragte ich um ihn abzulenken.

„Tja, das hier", er deutete auf seinen Kehlkopf, bzw. seine Stimmbänder, „ist ziemlich hilfreich in Sachen Gehirnwäsche. Ich hatte erst überlegt, es auch an dir auszuprobieren, aber es ist doch viel lustiger, wenn du auch Widerworte gibst. Kannst du kämpfen?", der plötzliche Themenwechsel irritierte mich, doch ich schüttelte geistesabwesend den Kopf.

„Gut, ein Problem weniger", seufzte Damon.

Er drehte sich einfach um und ging aus der Höhle raus.

„Toll", seufzte ich und sah mich um, ob irgendetwas in dieser Höhle mir helfen konnte.

Mein Blick fiel auf ein am Boden liegendes Prisma, das einen Sprung zu haben schien. Konnte man mit Prismas, nein Prismen nicht Regenbögen erzeugen? Vielleicht schaffte ich es ja durch Zufall Laura zu erreichen.

Mit neuem Mut krabbelte ich über den verdeckten Höhlenboden und kam zu dem Prisma. Es hatte wirklich einen Sprung, aber nur einen kleinen und ich vermutete, dass es Damon vom Tisch gefallen war. Mit meinen gefesselten Händen schaffte ich es erst nach fünf Anläufen das Prisma aufzuheben und zurückzukrabbeln.

„Okay", schnaufte ich, „Lichteinfall."

Ich hielt das Prisma in den Lichtstahl, der von einem Loch in der Decke aus hereinfiel. Tatsächlich entstand ein kleiner, mickriger Regenbogen.

„Hallo?", rief ich zögerlich, wobei ich mir reichlich blöd vorkam, „Ich möchte mit Laura Summers sprechen. Brauch ich ein Code-Wort? Äh, Simsalabim? Hokuspokus? Abrakadabra? Man, was rede ich denn da, das sind Götter!"

Warte, das war die Lösung! Götter wollten Opfergaben. Hatte Laura nicht Iris erwähnt?

„Äh, hallo, Iris, ich äh, hab keine Ahnung, wie das geht, aber es geht um Leben und Tod und ich geb dir auch ´ne Opfergabe, wenn du willst, zeig mir nur bitte Laura Summers oder Julian McCartney. Zur Not auch irgendwen anders, den sie kennen, bitte", flehte ich und, oh Wunder, der Regenbogen flackerte und ein Mann erschien.

„Hallo?", fragte ich zögerlich.

Der Mann sah auf und ich runzelte die Stirn. Ich kannte ihn nicht.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er freundlich.

„Kara, ich äh, ich wollte eigentlich mit Laura oder Julian sprechen. Vielleicht hat Iris mich falsch verbunden", stotterte ich.

„Nein, ich schätze, dass keiner von ihnen gerade erreichbar ist", lächelte der Mann, „Ich bin Jason, Reynas Vater. Was ist denn? Warte bist du gefesselt?"

„Äh, ja, ein Sohn des Cupido, Damon, hält mich gefangen und..."

„Damon?!", unterbrach mich der Mann.

Ich nickte: „Er ist verrückt und hier sind Sirenen und er hat eine neue Unterart gezüchtet und Laura und Julian sind mit Reyna und Charlie hierher unterwegs. Ich wollte sie warnen."

„Ich werde sie morgen früh anrufen und es ihnen sagen. Wie hast du es geschafft eine Iris-Nachricht zu verschicken?", wollte er wissen, obwohl er nun reichlich besorgt aussah.

„Ich hab Iris angefleht, mich durchzustellen und das ich ihr auch ein Opfer bringe, wenn ich weiß was", erzählte ich.

„Oh, okay, sag mal, da wo du bist, siehst du da irgendwelche Münzen, also keine Dollars, sondern _andere_?", fragte Jason.

Ich sah mich suchend um und entdeckte auf dem Tisch eine einzelne goldene Münze: „Ja, auf dem Tisch."

„Gut, hol sie dir und wirf sie in den Regenbogen und sage: „Oh, Iris, Göttin des Regenbogens, danke, dass du mein Opfer angenommen hast. Wir sollten auflegen, sonst entdeckt Damon mich", Jason wischte durch das Bild und es verschwand, doch der Regenbogen blieb.

„Bitte Opfer einwerfen", sprach die Frauenstimme, die ich auch bei Lauras Anruf gehört hatte.

Ich robbte zum Tisch und schnappte mir die Münze.

Dann warf ich sie durch den Regenbogen und sagte: „Oh, Iris, Göttin des Regenbogens, danke, dass du mein Opfer angenommen hast."

Die Münze fiel nicht, wie erwartet wieder auf den Boden, sondern verschwand zusammen mit dem Regenbogen. Und in genau dem Moment betrat Damon die Höhle.


	23. Kapitel 23

Ein Kinderspiel

Reyna

* * *

Wir waren beim Morgengrauen aufgebrochen und mittlerweile waren wir schon zwei Stunden unterwegs, als mein Handy klingelte. Ich blickte aufs Display und in großem Altgriechisch leuchtete mir „Dad" entgegen.

„Dad, was ist?", begrüßte ich ihn.

„Hi, wo seid ihr gerade?", fragte er.

„Charlie! Position?", brüllte ich.

„Noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Eingang", kam die Antwort.

„Noch 'ne halbe Stunde bis zu Charybdis und Skylla. Warum fragst du?", gab ich Charlies Antwort weiter.

„Kara. Iris hat eine Nachricht von ihr an euch zu mir weitergeleitet. Damon hat eine neue Art von Sirenen gezüchtet und will euch eine Falle stellen. Die Sirenen können kontrollieren, was sie euch zeigen. Sie stehen unter seiner Kontrolle und du bist nicht mehr immun gegen ihren Zauber. Ihr musst aufpassen", Dad seufzte.

„Tja, so wissen wir wenigstens was auf uns zukommt. Danke Dad. Ich muss auflegen, weil wir gleich aus dem Netzbereich fliegen. Richte den Anderen schöne Grüße aus", verabschiedete ich mich.

„Ja, bis bald, Reyna", Dad legte auf.

Ich steckte das smartphonegleiche, goldene Telefon wieder in meine Hosentasche und lenkte Caesar neben Globe.

„Hey Char!", brüllte ich gegen den Wind, „Das war Dad!"

„Was wollte er?", fragte er.

„Kara hat es geschafft ihm eine Iris-Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Damon hat die Sirenen mutiert. Sie sind jetzt noch gefährlicher, weil sie kontrollieren können, was sie jemandem zeigen. Damon kontrolliert sie und ich bin nicht mehr immun gegen sie", Charlie nickte und deutete geradeaus: „Charybdis und Skylla. Wir steigen aufs Boot um!"

„Leute, wir reisen ab jetzt mit dem Boot weiter", brüllte er laut.

Auf ein stummes Signal hin flogen die Pegasi zur Wasseroberfläche.

Charlie packte das Boot aus.

„Ist – das Charybdis?", fragte Julian mit zittriger Stimme und deutete auf einen vergleichsweise kleinen Strudel, am Anfang von Charybdis.

„Nö, das ist nur eine kleine Strömung. _Das_ ist Charybdis", Charlie deutete auf den riesigen Strudel am Horizont.

„F*ck", stieß Laura aus, „wie bitte sollen wir da vorbei?"

„Wir fahren genau zwischen den beiden Schwestern durch. Das Boot hält die Belastung aus. Mit Leos Technik ist es ein Kinderspiel", lachte ich.

„Klar, ein Kinderspiel", grummelte Laura eine halbe Stunde später.

Wir steckten in einem ausgewachsenen Sturm, der typisch für die Überfahrt ins Meer der Monster war.

„Das ist noch unter dem Durchschnitt!", plärrte Charlies Stimme aus dem Funkgerät.

Er war draußen und sorgte dafür, dass wir den Kurs hielten.

„Wie steht's da draußen?", fragte ich.

„Ganz gut", meinte Charlie, „Wie geht's Julian?"

Julian war bei dem ersten Schwanken auf dem Boot sofort auf die Toilette geflüchtet und müsse inzwischen seinen Magen schon drei Mal in die Kloschüssel geleert haben.

„Immer noch auf dem Klo", brummte ich.

„Toll, wir müssten in zehn Minuten die Überfahrt abgeschlossen haben. Vielleicht geht's ihm dann besser", Charlie brach die Verbindung ab.

„Julian!", ich klopfte an die Badezimmertür, „Lebst du noch?"

Ein unverständliches Krächzen drang aus dem Raum, dann öffnete sich die Tür.

„Was ist?", fragte er. Er sah noch immer ziemlich käsig aus und im Bad stank es nach Erbrochenem.

„Laut Charlie sind wir gleich im Meer der Monster. Dann schwankst auch nicht mehr so und es geht dir besser. Vertrau mir", sagte ich.

„Gar nicht so leicht, wenn man bedenkt, dass du mich mit einem einzigen Handgriff töten könntest", murrte er.

„Eigentlich", ich drehte mich um, „brauche ich nicht mal den."

Ich lächelte zuckersüß. Julian sah mich entgeistert an, doch Charlie ruinierte den Augenblick.

„Wir sind durch!"

„Komm, wir gehen an Deck. Momentan sollten wir wachsam sein", befahl ich Laura und Julian, „Außerdem müssen wir eine Lagebesprechung machen und einen Plan schmieden."

Charlie stand am Steuerrad in der Brücke und wartete schon auf uns.

„Okay, wenn ich die Koordinaten richtig eingegeben habe, werden wir ohne Pause in zwölf Stunden bei voller Fahrtkraft da sein. Wir können also damit rechnen, in vierundzwanzig bis sechsunddreißig Stunden da zu sein", berichtete Charlie.

„Zwei bis drei Mal so viel Zeit, warum?", fragte Julian.

„Monster, Pausen, falscher Kurs und andere unvorhergesehene Zwischenfälle", zählte ich auf,

„Wenigstens haben wir genug Zeit, um einen Plan zu schmieden. Wir haben außerdem noch ein Problem. Kara hat es irgendwie geschafft meinem Dad eine Iris-Nachricht zu schicken. Damon hat die Sirenen so manipuliert, dass sie kontrollieren, was sie ihren Opfern zeigen. Es ist jetzt auch so, dass sie auch mich beeinflussen können. Die einzige Möglichkeit, sich vor dem Gesang der Sirenen zu schützen, ist sie nicht zu hören. Das Problem ist dann nur, dass wir selbst uns dann auch nicht hören können", ich seufzte.

„Und was wäre, wenn wir über die Ohrstöpsel kommunizieren könnten, wie diese Agenten in Filmen?", überlegte Laura.

„Das wäre toll, aber wo sollen wir Ohrstöpsel hernehmen, die alle Geräusche von draußen abschirmen, trotzdem hören, was wir sagen und uns hören lassen, was der andere sagt?", konterte Julian.

„Haben Walkie-Talkies an Board?", fragte Laura.

„Glaub schon, aber warum?", fragte ich.

„Wenn wir die Walkie-Talkies mit In-Ear-Kopfhörern verbinden und das Mikro irgendwie in so kalibrieren, dass es nur unsere Stimmen aufnimmt, hätten wir das Grundgerüst. Dann könnten wir die Kopfhörer mit Wachs oder so verkleiden und, bam, wir hören nichts mehr, außer uns", Laura grinste.

„Das ist – brillant!", Julian sah sie überrascht an, „aber wie willst du das mit den Mikros hinkriegen?"

„Wir könnten auch einfach die Tauchermasken nehmen. Die haben ein eingebautes Funksystem und auch dort können wir uns die Ohren mit Wachs zukleben", Charlie hat Julian und Laura lächelnd zugehört und grinste jetzt richtig.

Laura schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Oberarm: „Warum hast du das nicht sofort gesagt? Miesling!"


	24. Kapitel 24

Wir infiltrieren die Insel von Stein und Schleim

Charlie

Ich lachte nur über Lauras Entrüstung.

„Gewöhn dich dran Laura", meine Reyna nur, „er ist schließlich ein Nachkommen von Athene, die haben Grips aber, nicht die nötige Courage ihn einzusetzen."

„Du mich auch, Reyna", sagte ich zuckersüß.

„Okay", Julian ignorierte unser Gespräch einfach, „das heißt, wir nehmen die Tauchermasken, schleichen uns rein, befreien Kara und Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen?"

„Nicht ganz", widersprach ich, „Nur Reyna und ich richtige Kampferfahrung. Julian, du und ich, wir werden die Sirenen von Karas Gefängnis weglocken und Reyna und Laura werden Kara dann befreien. Dann bringt Laura sie aufs Schiff, Julian, du stößt zu ihr. Ihr wartet dort. Falls Kara verletzt ist, musst du sie heilen, Laura und Julian, du musst auf sie aufpassen. Reyna und ich werden in der Zwischenzeit Damon in Schach halten" Ich seufzte kurz. Es begeisterte mich auch nicht, ein Mörder zu werden, aber Damon war so ein guter Schwertkämpfer, dass der Kampf mit Toten enden würde. „Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht einfach töten!", rief Laura erschrocken. Kluges Mädchen.

„Das müssen wir. Euer Auftrag ist es Kara wohlbehalten zurückzubringen. Unser Auftrag ist es Damon endlich zu besiegen. Er an die hundert Unschuldige Selbstmord begehen lassen, dafür wurde er zum Tode verurteilt und für vogelfrei erklärt. Wir handeln nicht gegen das Gesetz", auch Reyna machte keinen begeisterten, aber einen entschlossenen Eindruck.

Als Julian ebenfalls etwas sagen wollten, sagte ich schnell: „Lass es, du kannst es sowieso nicht ändern."

Er schloss den Mund, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Ein knappe halbe Stunde später gingen wir von Bord und fuhren mit dem kleinen Beiboot zur Küste der Insel. Hätten mich meine Freunde in meinem Aufzug gesehen, hätten sie wahrscheinlich vor Lachen auf dem Boden gelegen, aber so herrschte eine düstere Stimmung. Laura hatte seit unserem Gespräch kein Wort mehr mit uns gewechselt und uns nur böse angestarrt. Wenn ich ehrlich mit mir war, konnte ich sie sehr gut verstehen, aber das war ich nicht, also starrte ich genauso stur zurück.

Endlich legte das Boot am Strand an und wir betraten die felsige Insel. Weit und breit waren keine Sirenen zu sehen, aber was nicht ist kann ja noch werden. Wie recht ich damit haben sollte, wusste ich ja noch nicht.

Wir drangen immer weiter ins Innere der Insel vor und nach und nach begegneten uns immer mehr schleimige Sirenen. Meistens konnten wir uns verstecken, aber manchmal musste die ein oder andere ihr Leben lassen.

„Ich glaube das da ist die Höhle", meinte Laura.

„Was sagt dir das? Der unübersehbare Haufen Sirenen oder der verrückte Einsiedler mit Kochlöffel?", fragte ich sarkastisch.

Tatsächlich stand Damon vor dem Höhleneingang, schwang einen Kochlöffel und schrie eine Sirene an. Laura knurrte nur. Mann, sie war so heiß, wenn sie das tat. Warte, hab ich das gerade wirklich gedacht?! Nein, nein, nein, jammerte ich in Gedanken, nein du hast dich nicht in dieses wunderhübsche – nein, _ganz normale_ Mädchen verliebt. Ich war doch sauer auf sie.

„Warum starrst du sie so an?", fragte Reyna leise und nur zu mir. Für ein Kind der Aphrodite konnte sie so ver- _damm_ -t unsensibel sein!

„Klappe!", fauchte ich.

Julian und Laura sahen mich komisch, Reyna belustigt an. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich in diesem Moment dem Rotton einer Tomate wirklich Konkurrenz machte. Hatte ich doch glatt vergessen die Solo-Schaltung anzumachen.

„War nur an Reyna gerichtet. ´Tschulidung", meinte ich aalglatt.

Damon ging nun von seiner Höhle weg zum Zentrum der Sirenen, wo wir sie nicht sehen konnten.

„Los, das ist unsere Chance!", meinte ich. Laura und Reyna flitzen in die Höhle hinein, während Julian und ich unsere Deckung verließen.

„Hey, Damon! Du siehst ja sogar noch hässlicher aus, als vorher! Wusste gar nicht dass das möglich ist!", ich hatte meine „Atemmaske" (oder auch Mikrofon) abgenommen.

Hören konnte ich trotzdem nichts. Damon bewegte seinen Mund und auch wenn ich ihn nicht hören konnte, so konnte ich mir denken, was er sagte.

Ich zog mein Schwert, genau wie Julian. Nun streckte Damon den Arm aus, zeigte auf uns und brüllte seinen Lakaien etwas, auch taub, unmissverständliches zu: „Schnappt sie!" Also rannten wir.


	25. Kapitel 25

Die Rettung

Laura

Wir schlichen an den Sirenen vorbei in die Höhle.

„Glaubst du, sie ist hier?", fragte Reyna mich.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen?", fauchte ich angespannt wie ich war.

„Sorry, nur Freunde habe da meist ein besseres Gespür, als andere", erklärte Reyna.

Wir folgten einem Gang, der nach etwa hundert Metern eine scharfe Rechtskurve machte und in der Höhle aus der Iris-Nachricht endete.

„Kara!", rief ich, bis mir aufging, dass sie mich nicht hören konnte.

Ich klappte mein Visier hoch und fiel ihr in die Arme. Meine beste Freundin saß in einer der Ecken der Höhle, angekettet mit schweren Ketten aus Eisen.

„Laura, ihr seid hier!", keuchte sie ungläubig.

„Dachtest du etwas, wir lassen dich zurück?!", fragte ich glücklich, „Reyna, kannst du sie losmachen?"

„Klar, kann ich das", sie zog ihr Schwert und hieb die Ketten fast haargenau unterhalb der Handschellen durch.

„Den Rest macht ihr auf dem Boot. Hauptsache, sie kann hier schnell weg", befahl Reyna und half Kara hoch.

Gemeinsam liefen wir aus der Höhle raus und erblickten einen Trubel von einer Anderen Welt.

Ich hatte mein Visier inzwischen wieder heruntergeklappt und Kara Ohrenstöpsel verpasst.

Draußen war die Hölle los. Hades? Ach, egal. Damon hetzte die Sirenen auf Charlie und Julian, die in der Nähe der Höhle Schutz gesucht hatten.

„Wir haben sie. Julian, Charlie kommt her!", gab Reyna durch.

Charlies Blick begegnete meinem und er nickte mir kaum merkbar zu, dann geschah etwas Unglaubliches: Julian spurtete zu uns rüber, während sich um die Sirenen eine Wand aus Wasser aufbaute.

„Jetzt!", brüllte Charlie und Julian und ich rannten mit Kara los ohne uns umzudrehen.

Wir hatten schon fast das Boot erreicht, als ich das Geschrei hörte. Es drang durch die Lautsprecher an meine Ohren und war so laut, dass es mir fast die Trommelfelle sprengte.

Es war eindeutig Reynas Stimme.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich sie.

„Alles okay, nur – nur ein kleiner unvorhergesehener Zwischenfall", Reyna klang gehetzt, „Bringt Kara hier weg und behaltet bei Hades pinker Unterhose die verdammten Kopfhörer auf. Wir haben noch eine Maske in der Küche für Kara."

„Okay", meinte Julian, „Und passt auf euch auf."

Wir fuhren mit dem zum Glück motorisierten Beiboot zum Schiff zurück, wo wir alles sofort verbarrikadierten und Kara die Maske aufsetzten.

„Wie kommen die Beiden denn jetzt von der Insel wieder hier hin?", fragte sie, als sie die Maske endlich aufhatte, „Charlie wird mit Reyna herschwimmen", erklärte ich.

„Schwimmen?!", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Nachfahre des Poseidon", seufzte Julian nur, „Wir beide sind die „Normalen" hier."

„Warum hast du ihn eigentlich eingeweiht und mich nicht", Kara klang beleidigt, was durchaus nachvollziehbar war.

„Julian kann alle Sachen der mythologischen Welt sehen. Normalerweise können Sterbliche das nicht. Leute wie Julian nennt man „Klarsichtige". Er hat das Monster gesehen und Charlie und Reyna beschlossen ihn mitzunehmen, damit er mir helfen kann und kämpfen lernt", sprang ich wieder in die Bresche.

„Das heißt, die Frau, die ihr nach Sport umgebracht habt, war gar keine Frau?", fragte Kara nach.

„Ja, das war ein Monster", bestätigte Julian.

„Aber warum konnte ich auf der Insel die Sirenen und alles sehen?", fragte sie jetzt. Julian und ich tauschen fragende Blicke aus.

„Im Meer der Monster wirkt der Nebel nicht. Sterbliche können hier alles so sehen, wie es ist", Charlie hatte sich durch die Lautsprecher gemeldet.

„Charlie, wie steht´s bei euch?!", fragte Julian.

„Alles soweit im grünen Bereich. Muss Schluss machen", die Verbindung brach ab.

„Er hat auf Solo geschaltet! Wir hören ihn nicht mehr!", stellte ich entrüstet fest. „Hoffen wir einfach, dass nichts passiert", beruhigte Julian mich.


	26. Kapitel 26

Unerwartete Wendungen

Reyna

Hieben, stechen, parieren, Drehung, Ausfallschritt, antäuschen, Treffer! Weiter zum nächsten Monster. Das gleiche Spiel. Charlie und ich waren von Sirenen umgeben und versuchten uns den Weg zu Damon freizukämpfen.

Ein Gutes hatte die Situation ja: Damon kam auch nicht weg. Ein Meer aus Sirenen blockierte den Höhleneingang und ich konnte mir Damons Ausraster vorstellen. Ich blickte kurz zu Charlie. Auch er kämpfte verbissen gegen die Monster, drei auf einmal.

Meine Unaufmerksamkeit wurde mit einem schmerzhaften Krallenschnitt an meiner Hüfte belohnt. Ich schrie überrascht auf.

„Was ist los?", fragte Laura durch die Kopfhörer. Mist, ich hatte vergessen auf Solo umzuschalten.

„Alles okay, nur – nur ein kleiner unvorhergesehener Zwischenfall", keuchte ich, „Bringt Kara hier weg und behaltet bei Hades pinker Unterhose die verdammten Kopfhörer auf. Wir haben noch eine Maske in der Küche für Kara."

„Okay", meinte Julian, „Und passt auf euch auf."

Ich schaltete die Kopfhörer ohne zu antworten auf Solo um und kämpfte weiter. Damons Höhle war schon ein ganzes Stück näher gerückt und wieder sah ich mich nach Charlie um. Er war viel näher an Damon dran als ich. Von hier aus konnte ich nur seinen schwarzen Haarschopf in der Masse der schleimigen Sirenen ausmachen.

„Charlie?!", rief ich fragend durch die Kopfhörer, „Wie steht´s bei dir?"

„Ganz gut", Charlie klang erschöpft, „Bin gleich bei Damon. Ich seh dich nicht. Wo bist du?"

„Hinter dir. Du bist ungefähr vier Meter vor mir", antwortete ich , während ich einige Sirenen zu Staub werden lies.

„Okay, ich kämpf mich weiter bis zu Damon durch", erklärte er.

„Pass auf dich auf. Ich beeil mich", ich kämpfte weiter.

„Bin bei Damon", sagte Charlie nach kapp zehn Minuten, „Ich versuch ihn hinzuhalten. Beeil dich!"

„Mach ich", gab ich zurück.

Wieder löste ich eine handvoll Sirenen zu Staub auf. Ich rückte mit stetigem Tempo zu Damon und Charlie vor, doch es dauerte, bis ich sie endlich erreichte.

Die Beiden waren in einen Schwertkampf über alle Maßen verwickelt. Irgendwie hat es alle überrascht, dass Damon so gut im Kämpfen war, aber damals war das nur zu seinem Vorteil gewesen.

Sowohl der Cupidosohn als auch Charlie hatte schon einiges einstecken müssen: Damon hatte mehrere Kratzer an Gesicht und Armen und ein schmerzhaft aussehender Schnitt zog sich über seinen Bauch.

Dank der Maske war Charlies Gesicht weitestgehend unverletzt, stattdessen hatte er mehrere tiefe Schnitte an Armen und Beinen.

Damon hatte mich anscheinend gehört, denn er drehte sich bei meiner Ankunft sofort zu mir um. Er sagte etwas, was ich nicht hören konnte, aber ich konnte ein bisschen Lippenlesen.

Er sagte in etwa: „Tja, es ist Schade um meine lieben Monsterfreunde, aber alles im Leben ist ersetzbar, nicht war?"

Tatsächlich hatten Charlie und ich die meisten Sirenen getötet, der Rest war geflohen.

„Du hinten, ich vorne?", fragte ich Charlie.

Er nickte und gemeinsam griffen wir unseren Feind an.

Ich achtete darauf, Damon nicht zu töten, sondern ihn möglichst schmerzhaft zu verletzen. Char und ich hatte bei den Anderen auf dem Boot vielleicht ein wenig hochgestochen, denn keiner von uns wollte einen vorsätzlichen Mord begehen, egal ob er nun gerechtfertigt war oder nicht. Damon würde wie jeder andere göttliche Straftäter vor den Senat gestellt und einer gerechten Strafe unterzogen werden.

Durch meine Gedanken war ich so abgelenkt gewesen, dass ich Charlie nicht genug Deckung gegeben hatte. Mit einem durch Mark und Bein gehenden Schrei ging er zu Boden, als Damon sein _Gladius_ durch seine rechte Brust bohrte.

Ich klappte mein Visier hoch, damit Damon genau hören konnte, was ich sagte, auch wenn ich seine Antworten nicht hören würde: „Das wirst du büßen. Hades wird dich eigenhändig in den Tartarus schmeißen, dafür werde ich persönlich sorgen und du weißt ja, meine Familie hat so ihre Kontakte." Mit diesen Worten griff ich ihn an.

Damon war so perplex, dass er nicht mal reagieren konnte, bevor ich ihm mit einem sauberen, glatten Schnitt den Kopf von den Schultern trennte.

Die ersten Sekunden danach starrte ich geschockt auf den Leichnam vor mir. Ich hatte jemanden umgebracht. Auch, wenn er es verdient hatte, versetzte mich diese Erkenntnis in eine Schockstarre. Dann fiel mein Blick auf Charlie, meinen besten Freund, meinen Bruder. Blut hatte sich um ihn auf dem Boden ausgebreitet und ein beißender Geruch erfüllte die Luft.

Ich rannte auf ihn zu, fühlte seinen Puls und atmete erleichtert aus, als ich ein schwaches, aber stetiges Pochen unter meinen Fingern spüren konnte. Schnell drehte ich ihn um und flößte ihm Ambrosia ein. Ein wenig Farbe kehrte in sein Gesicht zurück. Er schlug die Augen auf und stöhnte.

„Schhhhh", sagte ich und strich ihm über das Gesicht, „Wir müssen hier weg, bevor sich die Sirenen wieder sammeln."

Er nickte nur und versuchte aufzustehen, wobei er kläglich scheiterte. Fieberhaft dachte ich nach, wie ich ihn zum Strand bringen könnte.

Mein Blick fiel auf Damons Höhle. Im riesigen Eingangsbereich vor der eigentlichen „Wohnung" befanden sich alle möglichen Dinge.

Ich ging sie durch und stieß ein lachendes Keuchen aus. Mitten unter den Gerätschaften befand sich eine Art riesiger Bollerwagen, dessen Ladefläche sogar so tief war, das ich Charlie problemlos darauf hieven konnte. Ich schaltete die Kopfhörer wieder so, dass die Anderen uns hören konnten:

„Leute, einer von euch muss mit dem Boot zum Strand kommen. Charlie ist verletzt."

Vielleicht hatten Halbgötter ja doch nicht immer Pech im Leben, dachte ich leicht lächelnd, während ich Charlie weiter erstversorgte.


	27. Kapitel 27

Sorgen und andere Probleme

Kara

Laura schnallte mir dieses seltsame Maskending auf. Es tat gut sie zu sehen, auch wenn sie und Julian gehetzt wirkten. Ich versuchte krampfhaft Julian nicht anzustarren, denn er schien mich zu ignoriern.

„So, fertig", drang Lauras Stimme aus den Lautsprechern.

„Hi", sagte ich lächelnd.

„Hi", gab sie zurück, „Wie geht´s dir?"

„Körperlich ganz gut. Kleiner Schock vielleicht", fasste ich zusammen, „Was machen die anderen Beiden?"

„Sie – Sie haben noch was zu erledigen. Weißt du, warum Damon dich entführt hat?", lenkte sie ab.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern: „Hat irgendwas mit Reyna und Charlie zu tun, glaube ich."

„Familienfede", brummte Julian missgelaunt.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte Laura vollkommen unvermittelt.

Ich nickte. Das halb verschimmelte Brot bei Damon hatte meinen Magen nicht wirklich gefüllt. Laura griff nach einem Teller in einem Regal und stellte ihn vor mich.

„Danke?", sagte ich fragend, als sie mich erwartungsvoll ansah.

Dann schien sie zu verstehen und schien sich geistig vor die Stirn zu schlagen.

„Du kannst das Visier hochklappen und dann dem Teller sagen, was du essen möchtest. Er ist magisch. Bei den Gläsern geht das genauso. Sorry, ich war in Gedanken", sie verließ die Küche und ich sah ihr verwirrt hinterher.

„War das ein Scherz?", fragte ich.

Eigentlich hatte ich Julian damit gemeint, aber dank der Masken hörte Laura mich und antwortete: „Nein."

„Okay, Teller, dann möchte ich Kebab mit Salat", bestellte ich und schreckte leicht zurück, als es tatsächlich einfach auf dem Teller erschien, angerichtet wie im Restaurant.

Ich nahm mir eine Gabel und fing an zu essen. Und um ehrlich zu sein: Ich hab noch nie besseres Kebab gegessen, als dieses und das meiner Mutter ist eigentlich schon himmlisch.

„Sag mal, bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte ich Julian zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Nein", knurrte er.

Ich verdrehte die Augen: „Oh bitte, wir kennen uns nun schon ewig. Du weißt, dass du mich nicht anlügen kannst."

„Leute, schaltete wenigstes auf Solo. Auch wenn ich nicht da bin, ich kann euch hören", Laura klang genervt.

Seufzend drückte Julian einen Knopf an seinem Helm.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, aber ich war mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass er gerade abschätzte, was er sagen sollte, dann fuhr er zu mir herum: „Ist dir vielleicht schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass es in der Welt auch Leute gibt, die sich Sorgen machen, wenn du entführt wirst?", fauchte er.

Ich schreckte zurück und schluckte mein Kebab runter. „Was? Natürlich ist mir klar, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast, wir sind schließlich befreundet!", ich sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Eben! Laura hat mit dir gesprochen, nicht ich! Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie es dir ging! Dir hätte sonstwas passieren können!", brüllte er auf einmal.

„Und das ist meine Schuld?! Deswegen bist du sauer auf mich?", fragte ich ihn ungläubig.

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf _dich_. Ich bin sauer, weil _du_ es scheinbar viel zu leicht und vor allem leichter wegsteckst als _ich_. Himmel, du wurdest entführt, weil Laura und ich uns so gut mir Charlie und Reyna, vor allem Reyna, verstanden haben. Der Grund für deine Entführung waren _wir_. Niemand sonst. Wenn wir dich von Anfang an eingeweiht hätten, wäre das alles nicht passiert!", und mit einem Schlag begriff ich, was er meinte.

Ich kannte Julian lang genug, um seine verquerte Denkweise zu kennen. Er gab sich an _allem_ die Schuld, ob an meiner schlechten Note in Mathe, weil er nicht mit mir gelernt hatte (Der Fakt, dass ich immer mit Laura Mathe lernte, war ihm da schlichtweg egal) oder daran, dass mich ein offensichtlich verrückter Halbgott entführt hatte. Bei Laura machte er das nie, was mich zugegebenermaßen etwas irritierte.

„Julian", sagte ich nun in normaler Lautstärke, „Nichts von all dem hier ist deine Schuld, okay. Du kannst nichts dafür. Niemand außer Damon kann das. Du hast ihn schließlich nicht gebeten mich zu entführen, oder?", er lächelte schwach.

„Wie schaffst du sowas immer?", fragte er.

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Mit zwei schnellen Schritte war er bei mir und hatte mich in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung gezogen.

„Tut mir leid", schniefte er.

„Schon gut", ich war ein bisschen überfordert mir der Situation und zum Glück rette mich Reyna:

„Leute, einer von euch muss mit dem Boot zum Strand kommen. Charlie ist verletzt."

Ich zuckte zusammen: „Ich dachte, du hast auf Solo geschaltet?"

„Wir müssen sie ja noch hören, schließlich sind sie noch auf der Insel", erklärte er.

Er drückte erneut den Knopf: „Geht klar, wie schlimm ist es?"

„Damon hat seinen rechten Lungenflügel durchstoßen. Ich glaube, das Schwert ist vergiftet gewesen. Er war eben noch wach, nachdem ich ihm Ambrosia gegeben hab und die Wunde hat nicht mehr geblutet, aber jetzt ist es sogar noch schlimmer als vorher", antwortete sie etwas verzögert.

„Gut, wir bereiten hier alles vor und kommen zum Strand", sagte Laura.

Sie kam rein: „Julian, du holst sie ab, während Kara und ich alles vorbereiten."

Julian nickte nur und stürmte nach oben. Laura führte mich zu einer kleinen Kajüte.

„Das ist Charlies. Wir müssen hier alles für die medizinische Versorgung vorbereiten."


	28. Kapitel 28

Tod oder Leben?

Julian

Wie machte Kara das bloß immer? Während ich mit dem Boot zum Strand fuhr, dachte ich über unser Gespräch nach. Super, da rettete man schon das Mädchen und musste danach vor ihren Augen in Tränen ausbrechen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass Kara sowas egal war.

Der felsige Strand kam in Sicht und ich sah mich nach Sirenen um. Weit und breit war nichts zu sehen. Charlie und Reyna schienen ganze Arbeit geleistet zu haben. Das Boot lief auf dem Grund auf und ich sprang ins Wasser, um es ans Ufer zu ziehen.

Ich sah mich um, ob ich Reyna entdecken konnte, doch nichts.

„Reyna, wo seid ihr?", fragte er über Funk.

„Wir fast da, ich sehe dich schon", gab sie zurück und ich sah mich erneut um.

Tatsächlich entdeckte ich Reynas Kopf etwas links von mir und lief ihr entgegen. Sie zog ein bollerwagenartiges Ding hinter sich her, auf dem Charlie lag. Als ich ihn sah kam mir der Brechreiz hoch und ich drehte mich sofort weg, schluckte ein paar Mal und sah dann wieder zu Reyna.

Ich versuchte krampfhaft Charlie auszublenden, was ziemlich schwer war. Sein T-Shirt hatte eine Einstichstelle, um die sich Blut ausgebreitet hatte und immer noch austrat. Er war kreidebleich und fieberte stark.

Reyna zog ihn weiter über den Strand auf´s Boot zu. Gemeinsam verfrachteten wir ihn ins Boot, wobei er im Delirium aufstöhnte. Im Eiltempo fuhren wir zurück zum Schiff und schafften es sogar Charlie ohne große Zwischenfälle an Bord zu bringen. Die Mädchen standen an Deck und halfen uns Charlie in seine Kajüte zu bringen.

„Laura, du hilfst mir. Julian, Kara, wer von euch kennt sich mit Erstversorgung besser aus?", fragte Reyna.

„Ich, glaub ich", ich sah Kara überrascht an.

„Okay, Kara, du hilfst uns auch. Julian, du steuerst das Boot", verteilte Reyna die Aufgaben.

Ich nickte und rannte an Deck, wo ich die Motoren anschmiss und den Kurs eingab. Ein Glück das Charlie die Ziele eingespeichert hatte, ich hatte nämlich keine Ahnung, was die Koordinaten vom Hafen von Frisco* waren.

Der Sonar zeigte keine Monsteraktivität und um uns herum war es ruhig. Zu ruhig, aber man will sich ja nicht beklagen. Nach einer knappen Stunde kam Kara hoch. Sie war blass und atmete sobald sie an Deck war mehrmals tief ein.

„Wie geht's ihm?", fragte ich.

„Er ist stabil, aber wir wissen nicht wie lange. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich das Meer der Monster verlassen, damit Reyna Hilfe rufen kann. Scheinbar geht das hier nicht. Wo auch immer ‚hier' ist", seufzte sie.

„Das Meer der Monster ist nichts anderes als das Bermudadreieck", ich lächelte über ihre verdutzte Miene.

„Hätte man auch irgendwie drauf kommen können", gab sie zu, „Wann sind wir hier raus?"

„Laut dem Navi noch knappe zehn Stunden", antwortete ich, „Dann erreichten wir Charybdis und Skylla."

„Du meinst, wie müssen an denen vorbei? Das ist unmöglich!", sie sah mich erschrocken an.

„Auf dem Hinweg haben wir es auch geschafft!", versuchte ich zu argumentieren, bis mir auffiel, dass wir es nur geschafft hatten, weil Charlie uns geholfen hatte.

Kara hatte offenbar gemerkt, dass ich meinen Fehler erkannt hatte, den sie sah mich abwartend an.

„Reyna hat bestimmt eine Lösung", versuchte ich es weiter.

Kara warf mir einen Blick zu, der Supermans Laseraugen wirklich Konkurrenz machte.

„Sag mal, bist du immer noch eifersüchtig auf Reyna und Charlie?", fragte ich sie.

Sie sah mich überrascht an.

„Musst du nicht. Reyna hat halt einfach die nötige Erfahrung, nicht das mich das irgendwie begeistern würde, schließlich kann sie dich ohne dich überhaupt anzufassen umbringen, also kein Grund für Eifersucht", beschwichtigte ich sie, während ich mich an das Gespräch mit Reyna zurückerinnerte.

„Ich hoffe einfach mal, dass ich nicht so seekrank wie letztes Mal werde", sagte ich.

„Du und dein empfindlicher Magen", stichelte Kara.

„Haha", ich verdrehte die Augen.

„Kapitän _Kotz_ brocken, Mann über Bord", rief Kara lächelnd.

„Sehr witzig. Könntest du bitte aufhören", bat ich, „Ich muss mich konzentrieren.

„Aye Aye, Kapitän Kotzbrocken", sie wollte schon wieder unter Deck, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte, lächelte und sagte: „Das wird dein neuer Spitzname!"

Ich seufzte, fokussierte meinen Blick wieder aufs Steuerpult und korrigierte den Kurs. Es war schon fast dunkel, als Charybdis und Skylla in Sicht kamen. Ich legte den Anker und schaltete den Motor ab, bevor ich unter Deck ging.

Ich fand die Mädels in der Küche, in der sie eine Lagebesprechung machten.

„Hi Julian", Kara hatte mich als erstes entdeckt.

„Oh hi", Laura wirkte unkonzentriert, genau wie Reyna, die nur die Hand hob.

„Charybdis und Skylla sind in Sicht. Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich niemand bestimmtes.

„Ohne Charlie wird es nicht so einfach, wie auf der Rückfahrt, aber es dürfte machbar sein. Mom hat mir mal erzählt, dass, wenn man das Meer _genau_ zwischen den Beiden überquert, dass man rüberkommt, aber das haben sie damals leider nicht ausprobieren können", berichtete Reyna, „Aber wir müssen das Risiko eingehen. Charlie brauch dringen medizinische Versorgung, die wir hier an Bord nicht haben


	29. Kapitel 29

Bodenlose Schwärze

Charlie

Das erste, was ich sah, nachdem ich die bodenlose Schwärze verlassen hatte, die mich nach meinem Bewusstseinsverlust ergriffen hatte, war meine Familie. Damit meinte ich nicht nur Mom, Dad, Zoë und Silena, sondern auch all die anderen Leute aus den Camps. Was mich allerdings überraschte war, dass auch Julian und Laura mit ihren Familien und Kara dabei waren. Alle starrten mit Trauermienen auf etwas, dass hinter mir war und ich drehte mich um. Hinter mir brannte ein Leichenfeuer und mitten drin lag eine Person in einem meergrünen Leichenhemd, auf das eine graue Eule gestickt worden war.

Das war ich. Ich war auf meiner eigenen Beerdigung. Ist das so eine Art Familienfluch, dass man seine eigene Beerdigung sah? Dad hatte es schließlich auch geschafft, mit dem Unterschied, dass er noch lebte. Was wiederum voraussetzte, dass ich tot war. Auch wenn das ein zwingender Umstand dieser Situation war, lies mich diese Erkenntnis zurückstolpern. War ich überhaupt tot oder war das so ein verrückter Traum? Die Szenerie löste sich auf und ich spürte wie ein Sog mich ergriff. Ich fand mich in einer Lobby wieder. Das hier waren die DOA – Aufnahmestudios. Ich war also tot. Charon stand mir gegenüber.

„Ich glaube, deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, Heros. In dir steckt noch Leben", dann er drehte sich einfach um und verschwand mitsamt des Raumes. Was sollte das nun wieder?

„Wenn du jetzt stirbst, schwöre ich, dass ich Hades bitten werde dir eine ganz eigene Strafe auf den Feldern der Bestrafung zu geben, dafür, dass du uns hast hängen lassen, Eulenfreak!", Reynas Stimme drang in mein Bewusstsein.

Ich schwebte wieder in der Schwärze und so sehr ich es auch versuchte, ich konnte Reynas Stimme nicht näherkommen, die noch weiter fluchte. Die Stimmen von Laura und Kara mischten sich im Hintergrund und irgendwann gab ich es auf, den Stimmen näher zu kommen. Fast augenblicklich wurden die Stimmen hektischer.

„Sag mal, hast du mein Drohrung etwa nicht ernst genommen, Charlie?!", schimpfte Reyna, „Du wirst hier jetzt nicht einfach aufgeben und sterben! Hast du das endlich verstanden?"

Dann wurde mir bewusst, was Charon gemeint hatte. ‚In dir steckt noch Leben', hieß nicht ‚Du wirst gesund aufwachen und weiterleben", sondern ‚Kämpfe oder wir sehen uns wieder!" Und ich entschloss mich zu kämpfen.

Ich versuchte weiter zur Quelle der Stimmen zu kommen, zwar mit dem selben Erfolg wie beim letzten Mal, jedoch entschlossener, da ich die Folgen des Aufgebens kannte. Langsam wurden die Stimmen leiser und undeutlicher und ich spürte, wie ich einschlief. Hoffentlich hatte das nicht denselben Effekt, wie das Aufgeben, war mein letzter Gedanke, bevor alles um mich herum still wurde.

Ich hatte ausnahmsweise mal Glück, denn ich konnte gefahrlos einschlafen. Ich träume nicht und wurde auch nicht mitten in einer Tiefschlafphase geweckt, was alles in allem eine ziemliche Seltenheit bei Halbgöttern war.

Nach einer gefühlten Minute, obwohl ich mir sicher war Stunden geschlafen zu haben, wachte ich auf. Diesmal aber wirklich. Ich öffnete blinzelnd die Augen und fand mich in meiner Kajüte wieder. Ich war allein, warum auch immer man einen Schwerverletzten alleine ließ. In meiner Brust brannte ein unbändiger Schmerz und ich bekam nur röchelnd Luft.

Trotz der Schmerzen inspizierte ich meine Umgebung. In meinem Arm steckte eine Kanüle, durch die Nektar in meinen Körper gepumpt wurde. Neben meinem Bett auf dem Nachtschränkchen stand eine Schüssel mit Salzwasser, in die ein Schwamm gelegt worden war. Ich konzentrierte mich darauf das Wasser zu mir hinzubewegen, doch es brachte nichts. Anscheinend war ich durch die Verletzung zu schwach dazu. Ich hörte Stimmen draußen vor der Zimmertür, die diskutierten. Die Tür öffnete sich und Julian kam herein.

Er blickte nicht sofort auf meinen Kopf, denn er schien noch zu denken, dass ich bewusstlos war. „Hi", krächzte ich und er machte einen Satz rückwärts aus der Tür.


	30. Kapitel 30

Mrs. O'Leary

Reyna

Während Julian nach Charlie sah, wollte ich eigentlich mal mit Kara darüber reden, _was_ genau da zwischen Julian und ihr lief, doch ein Poltern aus dem Gang hielt mich davon ab.

„Julian, alles okay?!", rief Kara sofort.

„Er ist wach! Charlie ist wach!", kam es.

Es war zwar nicht wirklich eine Antwort auf die Frage, aber die brauchte ich auch nicht. Ich stürmte zum Zimmer, stockte kurz, als ich Julian vor der offenen Tür inmitten eines umgeworfenen Regals sah und ging dann rein. Charlies Augen waren halb offen und sie schienen auch auf einen Punkt neben mir zu starren, als auf mich.

„Char?", fragte ich und hockte mich vor das Bett, „wie geht´s dir?"

„Mies", nuschelte er.

„Versteh ich. Hör zu: Also wir sind noch im Meer der Monster. Damit wir dich ins Camp schaffen können, müssen wir aber hier raus, solange wirkt auch das Salzwasser nicht wirklich. Hältst du solange durch?", fragte ich ihn.

Er nickte: „Bring mich … bring mich an Deck."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte ich.

Wieder ein Nicken, also hievten wir ihn auf die Trage und schleppte ihn nach oben.

„Warum genau tun wir das?", fragte Kara.

„ _Du_ tust gar nichts. Julian und ich schleppen ihn, aber, um deine Frage zu beantworten: Er wollte es so. Charlie hat ein gutes Gespür für Sachen, die ihm helfen gesund zu werden", erklärte ich.

„Die Seeluft. Sie lenkt mich ab", nuschelte Charlie, „Vielleicht kann ich helfen."

„Wobei?", fragte Laura.

„Charybdis", Charlie gähnte.

„Lieber nicht, sonst verdampfst du dich am Ende noch selber", befahl ich. Charlie driftete wieder ab und war weg. Meiner Meinung nach, war es besser so, dann tat er wenigstens nichts unbedachtes.

Wir machten Charlie ausreichend fest, sodass ihm nichts passieren konnte. Der Sturm, der bei der Überfahrt aufkam, würde ihm nichts ausmachen, aber wir hatten ihn festgeschnallt, damit er nicht noch weiter verletzt wurde.

Mittlerweile befanden wir uns schon sehr nah an der Pforte und ich konnte auch die Felsen von Skylla sehen. Ich hatte gefühlte zehntausend Gebete zu Poseidon und allen Meeresgöttern dieser Welt gesprochen, dass sie uns unterstützen würden.

Schließlich waren sie mit Charlie verwandt. Ich selbst hatte das Steuer übernommen, während Laura Charlie überwachte und Kara sich dem erneut seekranken Julian angenommen hatte.

Annabeth hatte wohl recht gehabt, denn unser Schiff sank nicht und wir schafften es mehr oder weniger unbeschadet aus dem Bermudadreieck heraus. Charlies Zustand hatte sich laut Laura verschlechtert und er atmete noch flacher als ohnehin schon.

Ich kramte in meiner Tasche verzweifelt nach einer Drachme und meinem Prisma. Endlich hatte ich es gefunden und erzeugte den heißersehnten Regenbogen.

„Oh Iris, Göttin des Regenbogens, nimm meine Gabe an und zeig mir Chiron im Camp Half-Blood."

Der Regenbogen flackerte und Chiron erschien.

„Chiron!", rief ich.

Der alte Zentauer drehte sich zu mir um und sah mich überrascht an.

„Reyna! Was kann ich für dich tun?", fragte er freundlich.

„Ich bin auf einem Auftrag. Charlie ist verletzt und muss ins Camp. Ich werde Mrs. O'Leary rufen. Tust du mir den Gefallen und bereitest die Krankenstation entsprechend vor?", ratterte ich herunter.

„Natürlich, natürlich sofort", Chiron rollte los, „Ich werde mich beeilen!"

Dann wischte er durch das Bild.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte Kara.

Als Antwort pfiff ich laut und deutlich einen guten, alten New-Yorker Taxipfiff. Die Schatten vor mir verdichteten sich und Mrs. O'Leary erschien. Laura, Julian und Kara machten einen erschrockenen Satz nach hinten, während die Höllenhündin mich abschleckte.

„Hi, mein Mädchen. Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen", ich kraulte sie kurz, „Tu mir den Gefallen und bring Charlie nach Camp Half-Blood zusammen mit Laura. Wir anderen kommen später nach", bat ich sie.

Die Mastriffdame bellte laut und legte sich aufs Deck, das sie fast völlig ausfüllte. Die Anderen hatten sich von ihrem Schock erholt und ich winkte sie zu mir rüber.

„Helft mir Charlie auf sie zu legen", befahl ich. Alle drei packten an und nach fünfzehn wirklich langen Minuten hatten wir es geschafft.

„Wieso muss ich mit?", fragte Laura.

„Du kannst heilen und du weißt, was passiert ist. Einer muss mit und ich muss hierbleiben. Keine Sorge, wir sind nur fünf Minuten später da als du", erklärte ich. Sie runzelte die Stirn, stieg ab auf.

„Los, Mädel. Bring ihn weg!", rief ich Mrs. O'Leary zu. Sie verschwand im Schatten und lies mich mit zwei verdatterten Sterblichen mitten auf dem Atlantik zurück.


	31. Kapitel 31

Camp Half-Blood

Laura

Der riesige Hund war direkt nach der _Dunkelheit_ eingeschlafen. Ich war mir ziemlich sicher, mich in dem anderen Halbgottcamp zu befinden, da alle hier mit antiken Dingen herumliefen und alles aussah wie im alten Griechenland.

Außerdem schien sich niemand zu wundern, dass ich mit einem Schwerverletzten einfach so mitten im Weg auftauchte und alle hier schienen zu wissen, wer Charlie war.

Aber, um das ganze auch noch abzurunden, war da noch der Zentauer, der mich am allermeisten geschockt hatte. Er war direkt nach meinem auftauchen zu uns gekommen und hatte mich leicht verwirrt angeschaut, bis er Charlie entdeckt hatte.

„Kyle!", er winkte einen Jungen mit Pfeil und Bogen heran, „Bring Charlie in die Krankenstation."

Der Junge hatte die gleichen blonden Haare wie ich und sah mir generell ziemlich ähnlich, also ging ich davon aus, dass er mein göttlicher Halbbruder war.

„Maja, schick eine Iris-Nachricht an die Jacksons. Und du, mein Kind, kommst mit mir", sagte er zu mir und setzte mich einfach so auf seinen Rücken.

Er galoppierte auf ein großes Landhaus zu, dessen Fassade grade von einem dreckigen babyblau in ein strahlendes gelb umgestrichen wurde. Der Zentauer betrat die Veranda und blieb stehen.

„Wer bist du?", fragte er mich.

„Laura Summers, Tochter des Apollo und sie?", fragte ich.

„Chiron", brummte er.

„ _Der_ Chiron, der Achilles trainiert hat?", fragte ich ungläubig.

Er nickte nur: „Warum hattest du Charlie bei dir?", fragte er weiter.

„Auftrag. Reyna, Julian und Kara kommen nach. Wie auch immer", antwortete ich.

„Reyna Grace?" Ich nickte.

„Chiron!", Reyna stürmte mit Kara und Julian herein, „Wo ist er?"

„Auf der Krankenstation. Eure Eltern sind informiert, dass ihr hier seid. Was ist überhaupt passiert?", wollte der Zentauer wissen.

„Wir waren im Meer der Monster und sollten zur Insel der Sirenen aufbrechen, weil die Probleme machten. Dann wurde Kara entführt und zwar auf die Insel der Sirenen von Damon", Reyna sah Chiron durchdringend an, „Wie haben Kara gerettet und gegen Damon gekämpft. Wir wollten ihn gefangen nehmen, aber dann hat er Charlie verletzt und ich bin durchgedreht. Ich, Chiron ich hab ihn umgebracht", Reyna sah richtig fertig aus.

Ich hatte bisher noch nicht wirklich darüber nachgedacht, aber Reyna hatte jemanden getötet. Sie hatte es sich bisher nicht anmerken lassen, aber sie musst sich schreckliche Vorwürfe machen. Über die ganze Hektik hatte sich dieses kleine, eigentlich wichtige Detail in meinen Hinterkopf geschlichen.

„Ich geh zu Charlie", verkündete Reyna und rannte aus dem Raum. Chiron seufzte.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mir alles noch mal in aller Ruhe erzählt?", fragte er und setzte sich in einen Rollstuhl, wobei sein Pferdekörper einfach im inneren verschwand. Er rollte zu einer Sitzgruppe und sah uns erwartungsvoll an. Also erzählten wir ihm die Geschichte noch mal ausführlich und er sah immer besorgter aus.

„Wie seid ihr eigentlich hergekommen?", fragte ich Julian und Kara. „Mit einem Hund, genau wie deinem nur kleiner", antwortete Kara.

„Das war Mrs. O'Learys Sohn Leroy", erklärte Chiron. 

Die Tür öffnete sich erneut und die Familien Jackson und Grace betraten den Raum.

„Chiron, wo sind sie?", fragte Mr Jackson.

„Charlie ist auf der Krankenstation und Reyna ist bei ihm. Er wird wieder", beruhigte Chiron sie.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Mrs Jackson.

„Damon hat ihm sein Schwert durch die Brust gerammt. Es war vergiftet, aber wir wie gesagt, er wird wieder. Annabeth, dein Sohn ist ein Kämpfer. Du kennst ihn", Chiron war zu ihr hingerollt und sah sie mitfühlend an, „Geht zu den Beiden, sie brauchen euch."

Sie befolgten Chirons Rat und schließlich waren wir wieder allein mit Chiron.

„He, Chiron. Wo ist mein Wein?!", ein Mann in einem schrillen Hawaiihemd betrat den Raum, „Wir müssen feiern!"

„Und was?", fragte dieser verwirrt.

„Na, Perry und Annabells Sohn ist wieder hier!", mittlerweile war mir klargeworden, dass der Mann sturzbetrunken war.

„Kinder, das ist Mr D. Der Campleiter", stellte Chiron mit einem Seufzten in er Stimme fort.

„Ich dachte, dass wären sie", Julian sah verwundert zwischen Mr D und Chiron hin und her.

„Ich bin der Unterrichtskoordinator. Mr D leitet das Camp zur Strafe, dass er eine von Zeus Liebhaberinnen angebaggert hat. Bis vor kurzem hatte er noch Alkoholverbot, aber wegen ‚guter Führung' hat Zeus das wieder aufgehoben. Leider", Chiron sah entnervt auf seien schwankenden Gegenüber.

„Warum hat Zeus ihn denn nicht einfach gegrillt? Er soll doch ziemlich jähzornig sein, was das angeht", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Weil ich unsterblich bin, Kleine!", lallte Mr D.

„Sie sind un- Warte, das heißt, sie sind ein Gott!", Kara sah ihn leicht ängstlich an.

„Der große Dionysos höchstpersönlich, Mädchen!", Mr D hob ein imaginäres Weinglas in die Höhe und versuchte einen Schluck zu nehmen.

Als er merkte, dass er nichts trank, sah er uns alle prüfend an und lallte dann: „Wer von euch hat meinen Wein getrunken?"

Chiron verdrehte nur die Augen, stand auf, packte Mr D und sperrte ihn in ein Nebenzimmer.

„Das ist Dionysos?", fragte Julian verächtlich.

„Ich fürchte ja. Früher war er noch einigermaßen zu ertragen, aber betrunken ...", Chiron ließ den Satz unvollendet und setzte sich wieder. „Ich glaube, jemand sollte euch mal rumführen."


	32. Kapitel 32

Einfach göttlich – nein wirklich!

Kara

Tatsächlich schaffte es Chiron, einen Camper, genauer einen Satyr, zu finden, der uns alles zeigte. Er stellte sich als James Underwood vor und schien die Ruhe selbst zu sein. Laura und Julian schienen das meiste schon aus dem anderen Camp zu kennen, doch die Lava-/ Kletterwand schockte sie dann doch ein bisschen, genauso wie der Wald, der laut James voller Monster war, die allerdings nicht bis ins eigentliche Camp konnten.

Das Herzstück des Areals bildete eine Vielzahl von verschiedenen Hütten, die sich in einem bunten Haufen ansammelten. James erzählte, dass es früher nur zwölf gewesen waren, aber nach dem ersten Krieg waren es immer mehr und mehr geworden, sodass sich die ursprüngliche Anordnung verloren hatte.

Es war unglaublich, wie viele Halbgötter und andere Wesen sich hier aufhielten. Es waren Kämpfer jeder Altersgruppe da. So sah ich einige Kinder, die allerhöchstens sieben oder acht sein konnten, die Bogenschießen übten und einige Leute im Collegealter, die die Anderen unterrichteten.

Das Camp verfügte auch über eine Arena, ein Amphitheater und einen großen Speisepavillion ohne Dach.

Auf meine Frage, ob das nicht unpraktisch wäre, entgegnete James nur: „Hier bleibt das Wetter immer gleich. Wir haben selbst im Winter Temperaturen um Zwanzig Grad und Sonnenschein."

Ich musste wohl ziemlich ungläubig geschaut haben, denn er lachte nur und sagte: „Ist schon toll, wenn Zeus einen unter seine Fittiche nimmt."

Er ging weiter und erklärte uns die Aufteilung der Hütten: „Früher stand jede Hütte für eine Gottheit, aber mittlerweile haben wir auch Hütten, in denen jeweils mehrere Einzelkinder schlafen, damit die dann nicht alleine sind. Sie haben aber immer getrennte Räume. Allerdings stehen trotzdem alle zwölf Hütten der Olympier hier, auch wenn einige jungfräulich sind oder kaum Kinder kriegen. Quasi pro Forma", er führte uns an den meisten großen Hütten vorbei und blieb dann bei einer strahlenden stehen: „Das ist die Apollohütte. Normalerweise würdest du hier schlafen, aber Legionäre schlafen immer im Gästehaus, sofern sie es nicht anders wollen."

„Hast du meinen Dad schon mal getroffen?", fragte Laura zaghaft.

Es war komisch, wie sie das Wort „Dad" in den Mund nahm. Laura hatte keinen Dad, bis jetzt jedenfalls.

„Jep, Apollo kommt uns ständig besuchen, in Camp Jupiter ist er weniger. Das liegt daran, dass Zeus nach den Kriegen die Regel, dass Götter ihre Kinder nicht treffen dürfen, gelockert hat. Wenn die Kinder anerkannt sind und sich im Camp befinden, dann steht es dem Gott oder der Göttin frei sein Kind zu besuchen. Apollo meidet Camp Jupiter aber, weil es unter Zeus bzw. Jupiters Schutz steht und er und sein Dad gerade Krach haben. Genauer gesagt seit dem zweiten Gigantenkrieg. Wirklich miese Sache, aber du hast Glück, er hat sich für heute angekündigt. Vielleicht wusste er ja auch, dass du kommst. Er ist nicht umsonst der Gott der Vorhersehung", James beendete seinen Vortrag und strahlte Laura an, als ob er stolz auf sich wäre, dass alles behalten zu haben.

James wollte gerade fortfahren, als ein glühendes Etwas vom Himmel ‚fiel' und direkt vor der Krankenstation landete. Ein zweiter Mann, der Charlie und Mr Jackson verdammt ähnlich sah, stürmte mitten durchs Camp und ging ebenfalls hinein.

„Sieht aus, als würde sich Apollo persönlich um Charlie kümmern. Er hatte schon immer ein Händchen für dramatische Auftritte, aber das Poseidon auch auftaucht ist selten", überlegte James laut.

„Das waren Apollo und Poseidon?!", fragte Julian halb geschockt, halb ungläubig.

James nickte: „Poseidon kommt eigentlich seltener her. Er hat immer noch mit den Folgen des Krieges zu kämpfen. Die Meeresmoster wurden geweckt und nun muss er sie alle wieder besiegen. Das ist auch der Grund, warum die Jacksons damals von hier nach Camp Jupiter gezogen sind. Die meisten Kämpfe waren in San Francisco. Percy wollte helfen und im Camp war es sicherer, auch wenn es keinen direkten Meeranschluss gibt."

„Komisch, das hat Charlie nie erwähnt", murmelte Laura.

„Warum auch? „Wir hatten wichtigere Probleme", entgegnete Julian.

Laura zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ein Horn klang durch das Camp. „Essenszeit", verkündete James strahlend, rannte zum Pavillon und überließ es uns, mit ihm mitzuhalten.

„Laura, du isst bei deinen Geschwistern. Kara, Julian, ihr könnt zum Gästetisch", erklärte James und zeigte auf die entsprechenden Tische, an denen jeweils um die zehn Jugendliche saßen.

Laura bewegte sich schüchtern auf den Apollotisch zu, während Julian und ich wenigstens zu zweit waren. Die Teller schienen die gleichen, wie die auf dem Schiff zu sein, also wünschte ich mir Reis mit indisch zubereitetem Fleisch, während Julian ein Steak mit Salat genoss.

Während des Essens hielt ich nach Reyna oder den Andren des Jackson/ Grace- Familienclans ausschau, aber niemand von ihnen kam zum Essen. Das Essen verlief normal, bis auf die Opferung. Hierbei warfen alle einen Teil ihres Essens ins Feuer und beteten zu den Göttern. Komisch, aber wenn es so Sitte war. Wenigstens mussten wir keine Tiere schlachten.

Mr D trank die ganze Zeit Wein, aber er aß nichts. Aber, hey, er war ein Gott, also warum nicht. Als alle aufgegessen hatte, erhob der sturzbetrunkene Gott sich schwankend und lallte: „Wir haben heute drei neue zu begrüßen: Lina, Karren und Jake!"

Er setzte sich wieder und alle Halbgötter stöhnten synchron auf.

„Warum sitzt ihr denn noch da? Los, trainiert, damit ihr sterben, ich meine, kämpfen könnt!", er wankte aus dem Speisepavillon.

Alle erhoben sich, als wäre nichts gewesen und verließen den Raum. Julian und ich liefen zu Laura, die sich gerade mit einem ihrer Halbgeschwister unterhielt.

„Hi Leute", begrüßte sie uns.

„Hunter, das sind Kara und Julian. Leute, Hunter", stellte sie vor.

„Hi", wir hoben kurz die Hand zum Gruß.

„Ich hab jetzt Unterricht, war cool dich kennenzulernen", verabschiedete Hunter sich.

„Was jetzt?", fragte Julian.

„Wir könnten ja mal fragen, wie es Charlie geht. Dann treff ich vielleicht auch Dad mal", schlug Laura vor.

„Cool, ich wette er ist besser als Dionysos", seufzte Julian und wir gingen auf die Krankenstation zu.


	33. Kapitel 33

Alte und neue Bekannte

Julian

Tatsächlich standen Chiron, die zwei Gottheiten und Mr Jackson um das Bett von Charlie, sodass uns die Sicht versperrt wurde. Kara räusperte sich _dezent_ (es hörte sich eher so an, als würde ihre Lunge hochkommen) und die versammelte Mannschaft fuhr herum.

Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Apollo bei Lauras Anblick leicht lächelte, aber vielleicht war das nur Einbildung.

„Nun, ich denke, unser kleines Sorgenkind wird sich jetzt erstmal ausschlafen und dann sehen wir weiter", sagte Apollo an Chiron, Poseidon und Mr Jackson gewandt.

„Gut, ich werde es den Anderen sagen. Ihr wolltet ja noch was besprechen, oder", Chiron fixierte Mr Jackson und Poseidon.

„Äh, ja", die Beiden verschwanden nach Draußen und Chiron folgte ihnen.

Nun standen wir mit Apollo allein in der Krankenstation.

„Wie geht's Charlie?", fragte Laura zaghaft.

„Den Umständen entsprechend. Ich konnte das Gift in seinem Körper neutralisieren und die Wunde verarzten. Mit ein bisschen Ruhe wird er wieder", erklärte er.

„Ein Glück", seufzte ich und ein großer Teil meiner Anspannung fiel von mir ab.

„Laura, könnten wir kurz alleine reden?", fragte er.

Sie nickte perplex und folgte Apollo nach draußen.

„Was glaubst du bereden sie?", fragte ich Kara.

„Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung", sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sollen wir rausgehen?", schlug ich nach drei Minuten Stille vor.

Sie nickte nur und wir verließen die Krankenstation. Auf dem Weg zu den Gästehütten kam uns eine sehr verheult aussehende Reyna entgegen. Irgendwie war es komisch Reyna so zu sehen. Sie hatte bisher zwar nicht gefühlskalt auf mich gewirkt, aber auf irgendeine Weise _abgestumpft_ , so als könnte sie ein Ereignis wie dieses nicht mehr aus der Bahn werfen, aber schon in dem Moment, als ich sie auf dem Boot gesehen hatte, wie sie wegen Damons Tod so fertig ausgesehen hatte, war mir klar, dass ich total falsch lag. Weder Reyna noch Charlie waren zu Serienkillern ausgebildet worden oder waren darauf vorbereitet einen Mensch/ Halbgott umzubringen.

„Hi", schniefte sie.

„Hi Reyna", Kara wartete kurz, dann nahm sie in den Arm. Reyna zuckte kurz zusammen, bis sie sich der Umarmung hingab und hemmungslos anfing zu weinen.

„Shhhh", machte Kara, „Charlie geht's gut. Dank dir. Du hast alles richtig gemacht."

Sie schien genau zu wissen, was sie sagen musste, denn Reyna löste sich aus der Umarmung. Das es Kara war, die sie umarmte, schien ihr erst jetzt aufzufallen und sie sah sie überrascht an.

„Danke, das hatte ich jetzt nötig", sagte sie und wischte sich über das Gesicht.

„Kein Problem. Du hast es gebraucht", Kara lächelte kurz.

„Wo ist denn euer letzter Part?", fragte sie leicht lachend, aber man hörte die Trauer und Erschöpfung in ihrer Stimme.

„Sie, äh, spricht mit Apollo", stotterte ich.

„Ah, sie hat echt Glück mit ihm. Er ist richtig fürsorglich für einen Göttervater", meinte Reyna.

„Sind denn nicht alle Götter so?", fragte ich.

„Götter, nein! Vor den Kriegen war es Göttern verboten direkten Kontakt mit ihren Kindern aufzunehmen. Die meisten Götter kümmern sich mittlerweile um ihre Kinder, selbst Hades. Zeus ist, naja, nun mal Zeus, aber der Rest kümmert sich wenigstens ein bisschen um seine Kinder. Hermes, Poseidon und Apollo sind allerdings Paradebeispiele, was das angeht", über sowas zu sprechen, tat Reyna gut, denn es lenkte sie von ihren Gedanken ab.

„Ist ja mies", kommentierte Kara.

„Es ist der Verdienst der Sieben, dass es heute so ist. Zeus schuldete ihnen was und sie haben ihn schwören lassen, sich besser, mehr, bzw. überhaupt um ihre Kinder, andere Götter und generell alle anderen Wesen auf diesem Planeten zu kümmern. Die Kriege entstanden nur, weil soviel Unzufriedenheit herrschte", Reyna war in ihrer Erklärung fortgefahren.

„Weißt du, du könntest glatt als Athenekind durchgehen. Annabeth hat schlechten Einfluss auf dich", kommentierte eine Stimme von hinten trocken. Er gruseliger Emo-Typ stand hinter Reyna.

„Nico!", jubelte Reyna und fiel dem gruseligen Schwarzhaarigen erst richtig um den Hals.

„Und das kommt definitiv von Aphrodite", meinte er.

Dafür erntete er einen Boxer gegen die Schulter.

„Ist der Rest auch hier?", fragte sie ihn.

Nico zog ein Schmollmund: „Und ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen _mich_ zu sehen."

Reyna verdrehte nur die Augen.

Er wandte sich uns zu: „Ihr müsst Julian und Laura sein."

„Nein, ich bin Kara. Laura ist gerade bei ihrem Dad", korrigierte Kara ihn lächelnd.

„Bei meinem werten Schwiegervater Apollo", murmelte Nico lächelnd, „War ja klar, dass er heute da ist."

„Das wer da ist und wie kommst du eigentlich auf die Idee, du könntest mich mit den Beiden alleine lassen", ein blonder Mann trat neben Nico und deutete auf zwei kichernde schwarzhaarige Mädchen.

Nico zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Du bist die Frau in der Beziehung."

„Wirklich?!", der Blonde verdrehte nur die Augen, „Das ist dein einziges Argument."

„Wenn wir diese Diskussion führen, stehen wir morgen noch hier. Lass uns doch lieber mit deiner Nichte reden", entgegnete Nico schlagfertig.

„Hi Reyna", begrüßte der Blonde zu freundlich.

„Hallo Will", Reyna lächelte.

„Wie geht's dir?", wollte Will wissen.

„Gut?", antwortete sie, aber es klang eher nach einer Frage, als wüsste sie nicht, was sie sagen müsste, um dem Folgenden zu entgehen.

„Dachte ich mir, also hab ich dir den besten Therapeuten, mich, mitgebracht", er grinste frech und Reyna schnaubte nur. „Sicherlich."


	34. Kapitel 34

Ein eigentlich voll mieses Schlusswort, aber hey!

Charlie

Ich hatte nie wirklich in Betracht gezogen, gewaltsam zu sterben. Ganz ehrlich, ich war mir nicht mal sicher, ob das überhaupt jemand getan hatte. Aus genau diesem Grund war es für mich eine ziemliche Überraschung, dass Damon mich so erwischt hatte. Ich lag nicht lange iaufn der Krankenstation und konnte relativ schnell wieder nach Hause nach Kalifornien. Die Fragen in der Schule zu beantworten war gar nicht so leicht. Mom und Dad hatten das Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt, dass ich mich beim surfen verletzt hatte und Reyna bei meinem Anblick zusammengebrochen wäre. Laura und Julian waren angeblich krank gewesen und hatten deswegen in den zwei Woche nicht zur Schule gekonnt und Kara hatte sich bei ihnen angesteckt. Zusammen mit ein bisschen Nebel ergab das Ganze sogar Sinn.

Der Alltag hatte uns wieder fest im Griff und alle waren in ihrem normalen Trott angekommen. Julian und ich surften, die Mädchen redeten und wir lernten zusammen. Mom überwachte die Restauration des Rathauses, Dad kümmerte sich um uns und auch Jason und Piper fingen nun wirklich an zu arbeiten.

Man hatte Nicos Verschwinden untersucht und eines der Hypnoskinder hatte herausgefunden, dass auch das auf Damons Kappe ging. Wir waren wohl sein Plan B gewesen.

Piper und Will kümmerten sich um Reyna, die immer noch darunter litt, dass sie Damon getötet hatte. Ich konnte sie verstehen.

Wir richteten das Haus vollständig ein und Hazel schützte auch Julians, Karas und vor allem Lauras Haus. Sie bekam auch einen der Monsterblocker implantiert, genau wie ich. Meiner hatte doch tatsächlich den Geist aufgegeben, was auch der Grund für den Höllenhundangriff vor unserem Auftrag war.

Etwa eine Woche nach unserer Rückkehr fand in der Schule ein Jubiläum statt, bei dem alle Schüler anwesend sein mussten. Ganz ehrlich, ich _hasse_ diese Bälle. Kein anderes Land hat so oft solche Veranstaltungen. Jedenfalls fragte Julian Kara, was Reynas Aphroditegene dazu brachte durchzudrehen. Da ich keine Lust hatte mit Reyna hinzugehen, wie ich es auf der Julius High immer getan hatte, um den Mädchen zu entgehen, die mich nur wegen meines Dads wollten, fragte ich Laura. Ehrlich gesagt, war das ziemlich überraschend für mich und für sie. Ich rate euch, wenn ein Schulball bevorsteht, spielt krank. Es war so ziemlich das seltsamste dieser Welt eng umschlugen mit ihr zu tanzen. Ganz ehrlich, auch wenn sich anfangs alle, einschließlich mir, sicher waren, dass es zwischen uns gefunkt hatte, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass das eine Überreaktion war. [ _Jaja, Charlie. Hauptsache du glaubst das auch selbst! - Klappe Reyna! – Ich kenne die Wahrheit!_ ]

Jedenfalls, um zurück zum Ball zu kommen, küssten Kara und Julian sich und kamen _endlich_ zusammen. (Aphrodite hat mich gezwungen das zu schreiben!)

Ich glaube, ihr habt gemerkt, dass das hier ein Schlusswort ist, aber ich denke, mein Leben ist einfach viel zu sehr Chaos, als das wir uns nicht wiedersehen. Seid nicht all zu enttäuscht, aber an dieser Stelle werde ich erst mal ‚Lebe Wohl' sagen. Dad hat mir mal geraten, man soll immer dann aufhören, wenn es am schönsten ist, solange es kein Cliffhanger wird. Das wäre wirklich gemein und unverantwortlich. Besonders, wenn die Fortsetzung erst ein Jahr später rauskommt.

Tja, aber nun muss ich aufhören, denn Laura trommelt gerade an meine Tür. Es scheint wichtig zu sein, also drückt mir die Daumen, dass es nichts weltveränderndes ist. Aber wenn doch, dann werde ich es euch bestimmt erzählen. Irgendwann. Vielleicht. Theoretisch. Wenn ich überlebe.


End file.
